Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened
by Okaze
Summary: What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would he change? Read to find out how one person can change and impact the lives of everyone.
1. 1 Pass or Fail

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that?** **Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"** \- Demon talking/Jutsu

 **'Text'** \- Demon thinking

 **~Text~** \- Time skip/Location change

 _Text_ \- Flashback/Reading

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 **Chapter One- Pass or Fail?**

In a large classroom, one young man was sitting alone in the room. The young boy had spiky, sun kissed blond hair and a pair of deep sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing painfully bright orange clothing that practically screamed for attention with black shinobi sandals. This young boy was Naruto Uzumaki, 16 year old Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

'Today is it... I can't fail today I need to pass the test.' Naruto thought to himself, going over everything he knew and even looking down at a paper full of hand written notes. He was so absorbed in his thoughts be didn't notice another person entering the room until a hand landed on his shoulder. The reaction this brought was quite amusing to the new person as Naruto leaped up into the air before landing back in his seat with wide, wildly shifting eyes. Hearing a feminine giggle behind him caused the boy to instantly relax as he noticed the voice very well. As Naruto turned back around he smiled happily, one of his few true smiles, at the girl standing behind him who was currently giggling into her hands. This was Yumi Suzaku, age 16, and the best friend of one Naruto Uzumaki.

The two had been friends for years, having both been in the same orphanage and developed a deep bond while there. Yumi was the one who actually kept Naruto from starving whenever the matron of the orphanage would deny the Jinchuriki a meal. More than once the young girl had gotten caught and been punished for it, but even with Naruto protesting her actions, she continued to help him and the two were soon inseparable.

When Naruto was five years old and the matron kicked him out of the orphanage, Yumi ran away and quickly joined Naruto on the streets. For two whole weeks the two survived on the streets until the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, appeared before them one day and offered Naruto an apartment of his own to live in. At first, Naruto denied and objected to it until Hiruzen finally explained that Yumi would be able to stay with him. Not even a minute later the ageing Hokage and the two children were walking through the red-light district and into an old apartment building.

Their room had already been fixed up with a working kitchen and the necessities like a bed for them both, chairs, a table, and a fairly well stocked pantry. To say the two five year olds were shocked was an understatement. For Naruto, having been mistreated most of his young life, the sight of such a kind gesture had brought him to tears. That event was actually what led to Naruto calling the old Hokage "Jiji" from that point on.

Once again Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Yumi poking his side with an amused grin, causing him to chuckle and rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Yumi-chan. Just remember remembering some things." He explained before turning back to the notes in his hands.

"It's ok Naruto-kun." Yumi replied before glancing over his shoulder and taking a seat next to the blond. "How long have you been studying?" She asked after a moment as she noticed the tiredness in her best friend's eyes.

"Um... since about five in the morning..." Naruto muttered nervously, his voice becoming softer and softer with each word as he feared the wrath of his roommate and friend. Taking a glance over at her he flinched as he saw her brows twitching slightly as she gave him a light glare with her bright honey brown eyes.

The next thing Naruto knew, his head was slammed into the desk as Yumi smacked him roughly in the back of his head. "Baka! Why were you up so early?!" She yelled at him as he comically shrank away from the angry girl as she continued to rant. "You know you needed to sleep so-" She suddenly stopped as she saw the look in Naruto's blue eyes. The two knew each other better than anyone and she could quickly notice the fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered as he looked down sadly at his desk. "I just don't want to drag you down Yumi-chan." He explained before stiffening as he felt a pair of thin arms wrapping around him. It took a moment for him to realize just who was holding him and he soon relaxed again.

Once he had calmed down, Yumi pulled away with a soft smile as Naruto took the chance to take a look at his longest and closest friend.

Yumi had vibrant, waist length violet hair and a pair of deep golden brown eyes that felt like they were able to see a person's soul. She had a lightly tanned complexion and stood at a respectable 5'4", just a few inches under Naruto's 5'7" height. She wore a dark red battle kimono with black sakura petal designs, tight black pants and black shinobi sandals like Naruto. For a 16 year old girl she had a highly developed body that was the envy of every other girl in the class. Her chest was a perky high C cup and she had a plump, yet firm rear to match. Quickly shaking his head to get such thoughts out of his mind, Naruto looked back towards the door just as the bell rang and everyone else began to walk into the room and take their seats.

Both Naruto and Yumi watched from their seats in the back of the room as the rest of their classmates walked into the room. It was mostly composed of civilian born students, though the class had many clan heirs as well. But to the two ninjas-in-training, there were only a handful of people worth taking notice of.

"Alright class I hope everyone is ready for the exams." Iruka called out as he and his partner Mizuki walked into the room. Mizuki was carrying papers and soon began to hand them out, though only Yumi and Naruto himself caught the glare that Mizuki sent the spiky haired blond.

After a short pause to check that everyone had their test, Iruka called out and started the timer. "The 30 minutes for the test starts now." And with that all talking ceased as the sound of pencils on paper filled the room.

Thirty minutes later found the class now standing outside for the next part of the test. "Alright. Now everyone will use their shuriken and kunai to hit the targets to get their scores. After that we'll move onto taijutsu spars." Mizuki explained as Iruka handed ten shuriken and ten kunai to each of the students.

"So how do you think you did Naruto-kun?" Yumi asked the blond next to her in a soft whisper as they watched a civilian student miss all of the targets entirely.

"I think I did well thanks to your notes, but I'm not sure." He replied before the two shifted topics and began to chat about random things until they heard Yumi's name being called. Giving his friend a quick hug, Naruto watched as Yumi calmly walked up to the throwing point. Slowly and carefully she threw each shuriken, getting an 8/10. Next she grabbed the kunai and surprised everyone by throwing them two at a time. The final result was an 8/10 for shuriken and a 9/10 for kunai, one of the highest scores for the group. For a moment everyone was silent before multiple cheers and congratulations were heard, with Naruto being the loudest of them.

"Alright, next up... Naruto Uzumaki." Mizuki called out over the noise, quieting everyone down in the process. Once again Yumi and Naruto were the only ones to catch the hatred in his voice. As Naruto walked up to the throwing point he saw Yumi give him a wink and a wide, foxy grin spread on the blond's face. Grabbing the 10 shuriken he threw them five at a time, shocking everyone as he got a 9/10. Taking the kunai from a stunned Iruka, Naruto threw the knives one after the other without pause, hitting each and every target dead on and giving him a perfect 10/10. The silence in the area was deafening as Naruto smirked widely, mentally counting down. 'Five. Four. Three. Two. One.'

"WHAT?!"

The yell came from everyone in the class, except from Yumi and Naruto himself as everyone began ranting and raving about how it wasn't possible for the class "dobe" to get an almost perfect score for both kunai and shuriken. For nearly ten whole minutes Mizuki and Iruka struggled to get the class under control before things were once again quiet.

With a sigh Iruka continued on with the test. "Now then, everyone to the sparring area." He ordered as the class walked over to the ring meant for taijutsu. Everyone was still tense from the previous shock and it could be felt in the air, especially the jealousy coming from a certain Uchiha and Inuzuka. "First up... Kai Morono and Jin Horu." Mizuki called out as the two civilian born students walked into the ring.

For the next half hour the class watched the matches progress, most civilians being paired against each other until only a few people were still left. "Next... Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka called out as Kiba eagerly jumped into the ring only for Shikamaru to lazily raise his hand from where he was laying.

"Iruka-sensei I forfeit. It's too troublesome to fight Kiba." The Nara heir drawled out before going back to laying in the grass and watching the clouds. Kiba was obviously annoyed, but a win was a win.

'Should have seen that coming...' Most of the class and the two instructors thought with a sweatdrop as they stared at the lazy Nara. "Ehem... Winner, Kiba Inuzuka. Next match! Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Mizuki said with a large shit eating grin, already imagining the pounding the "dead last" was about to get from the "rookie of the year".

"Ready to lose dobe?" Sasuke asked smugly as he walked into the ring, fully confident in himself. Naruto silently walked into the ring across from Sasuke, his posture relaxed as Iruka raised his hand.

"And... begin!" He exclaimed before jumping away to watch the match.

For a while neither of the two moved, simply staring each other down and waiting for the other to move. Finally Sasuke's impatience got the best of him as he charged forward, shooting out his fist to try and nail Naruto with a punch in the gut. What happened next shocked everyone as the blond jinchuriki spun around the punch, getting behind Sasuke in the same move and slamming a hard punch into the Uchiha's back. Quickly Sasuke regained his balance and leveled a deadly glare at Naruto as he changed once again, this time launching a flurry of punches and kicks. No matter how hard he tried though, not a single hit connected as Naruto continued to spin and turn to avoid each and every blow, countering with fast and powerful blows of his own whenever the opportunity presented itself.

The same pattern continued for a few more minutes, and most of the more observant students and their sensei's could see the Uchiha steadily slowing down and tiring. Deciding to finally end up, Naruto suddenly lunged forward, going truly on the offensive for the first time in the entire fight. A brutal combinations of punches and kicks followed for Sasuke and the last thing he heard was Naruto's voice in his ear.

"You lose Teme." The voice was cold and sharp as a knife, only loud enough for Sasuke to hear as a fist struck the back of his neck, and his vision fading as his body slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone was stunned by the turn out of the match with many different reactions and thoughts. Most of the males were all glad to see the Uchiha lose and get taken down a peg, but were shocked that it was the dead last who had done the deed. The girls were all much easier to read as all but a couple had looks of rage on their faces, all directed towards the whiskered blond. The only ones seen with a true smile were Iruka and Yumi as both were extremely proud of their student and friend respectively.

"Iruka-sensei! Naruto-baka cheated! There's no way he could beat someone like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura loudly screeched, causing a few people to cover their ears. Things only got worse when all of the Uchiha's other fan girls joined Sakura, saying that it wasn't possible for the dead last to best the top student in the class.

Naruto glanced over at Iruka and quickly covered his ears as he saw the twitching brow of the chunin instructor. Just as he had done so, Iruka yelled out at the many students, using a jutsu to amplify his voice.

 **"Shut up!"**

The moment the words were roared out each and every one of the students went silent and Iruka let out a sigh of annoyance and relief. "Now then... Naruto won fair and square against Sasuke, there was no cheating." He explained while giving a look to the students, just asking for any of them to object his decision. After a minute with no protests he nodded and looked over at Mizuki. Said chunin simply sweatdropped and looked at the list in his hand.

"Last match... Sakura Haruno and Yumi Suzaku." He called out as Yumi could be seen having a vicious grin which was mirrored by the grinning blond beside her. As the two walked into the sparring ring, one thought was shared by all of the spectators.

'This will be fast...'

"Alright then. Both fighters ready?" Iruka asked, looking to see both of the girls nod and enter their stances. "Then... begin!" He exclaimed as he jumped away, letting his hand fall to start the match.

Sakura never stood a chance as Yumi ran forward faster than the pink haired girl could keep up with. To Sakura, Yumi was standing one second and the next second pain flared in her body as a fist buried itself in her gut. Another second later and Sakura was pinned to the ground with Yumi's hand clamped lightly around her neck.

Seeing that it was over, Mizuki stepped forward and raised his hand. "The match is over. Winner Yumi Suzaku." He called out as the violet haired girl stood up and let go of her grip on Sakura's neck. Most of the civilian born students were stunned by the short fight, but the clan heirs and the two instructors simply shook their heads in disappointment at Sakura's poor performance. "Now, everyone back to the classroom for the jutsu portion of the exam." Mizuki spoke up as the class walked back towards the room with Naruto hanging back a bit before Yumi placed her hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

Half an hour later found the exam almost finished. Many had passed and quite a few hadn't passed and were left in disappointment at their failure. A name being called snapped Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yumi Suzaku." Iruka's voice could be heard from the other room as Naruto gave his friend a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

As he watched Yumi walking into the other room, the whiskered blond soon found himself watching the door with baited breath, hoping to see Yumi walking back out with a forehead protector in her hands.

After a tense few minutes the door to the other room opened and Yumi slowly walked out. She looked around and smiled widely once she saw Naruto, twisting slightly and showing him the forehead protector wrapped around her left arm. Seeing that, the blond jinchuriki let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and quickly hugged the girl once she sat back down next to him.

Sasuke was called in next and, much like everyone expected, he soon walked back out with the protector wrapped around his forehead and a cocky smirk on his lips. After giving the fan girls a minute to cheer and congratulate the Uchiha on his success, Iruka called out the last name.

"Naruto Uzumaki." For a second, said ninja-in-training shifted in his seat nervously before he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Turning to see who had hugged him, he smiled a bit as Yumi's smiling face greeted him.

"You can do it Naruto. We've practiced this." She whispered softly to him, getting a nod as determination flashed in the blond's eyes. Giving her a nod, Naruto stood up and walked into the other room with his head held high.

Standing in the middle of the room, Naruto looked over towards the two chunin instructors sitting at the other end of the room with clipboards in their hands. Even without looking he could feel the barely suppressed anger Mizuki had as he glared at the blond jinchuriki. Once again he couldn't help but thank Kami for giving him at least one sensei who didn't hate him in the form of Iruka.

"Alright Naruto are you ready?" Iruka asked as he noticed the small signs of nervousness in the young blond. Receiving a nod in response the instructor looked down at his paper. "Ok. Now Naruto I need you to do a **Henge**."

With a nod of understanding Naruto thought for a moment before a foxy grin appeared on his lips. As his hands reached up to form the handsign needed he was interrupted by Iruka throwing an eraser at his head.

"And no pranks!" Iruka yelled with a twitching brow, already knowing what would come next whenever that grin appeared on the blond. He had to hold back a chuckle as he saw Naruto pout and send him a glare for the eraser to the head. "Don't give me that look Naruto. This of all times is when you should be more serious." The chunin explained.

"Fine Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied, though both instructors could hear him mumbling about 'boring senseis' and 'never getting to have any fun'.

Shifting his hands into the handsign, Naruto built up the required chakra and called out the technique as a plume of white smoke surrounded and obscured his form from view. "Henge no jutsu!" When the smoke cleared, in Naruto's place stood the Sandaime Hokage. What made the change so incredible was that it was of the Sandaime back when he was in his prime and was perfectly detailed.

"Well done Naruto. Now for the **Kawarimi**." Mizuki said with a grudging respect and hidden venom. He hadn't been expecting the demon to pass the exam, but at this rate he may just end up passing.

Once the **Henge** was canceled Naruto stood ready as Iruka pulled out another eraser and threw it at the blond's head. A second before it hit its target that same foxy grin grew on his whiskered cheeks as a puff of smoke surrounded him once again. When it cleared, Iruka was surprised to see Mizuki on his back with a mark from where the eraser had hit his forehead.

"So how did I do sensei?" He heard right next to him as he turned and saw Naruto relaxing in the same chair Mizuki had been in only moments before.

"I um... that was perfect Naruto. Now we just need you to perform a **Bunshin**." Iruka replied after a moment as Mizuki took back his seat and Naruto returned to the middle of the room. He was sad to see the look of worry and fear in the blond's usually happy and bright sapphire eyes.

Without another word, Naruto brought his hands up into the required hand sign and did as Yumi had told him by pumping as little chakra as he could into the technique. **"Bunshin no jutsu!"** He exclaimed before his face fell in disappointment. The reason being the pale and half-dead clone laying on the ground next to him. What he heard next nearly shattered his hopes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this means you won't be passing the exam." He heard Mizuki say as he simply nodded and walked back out of the room, his head hung as unshed tears stung his eyes. If he had looked back he would have seen the downright evil grin on Mizuki's face and the pity on Iruka's.

Instead of going back to his seat in the classroom, the disheartened blond kept walking out of the building, missing Yumi's worried gaze, until he got to an old swing off to the side and watched as the many new ninjas ran out of the academy building to be congratulated by their parents.

"Naruto."

Hearing the voice coming from behind him made the blond perk up slightly and turn to see Mizuki standing over his shoulder. "Naruto I know you're sad about not passing. But what if I told you there was a secret test you could take to pass?" The chunin asked with a 'sympathetic' grin.

If he had not been so distraught and saddened by the thought of failing, Naruto would have noticed how odd the information was that Mizuki spoke of. Instead, he eagerly agreed and went off to start the assignment, leaving Mizuki to chuckle in a manner that only promised negative intent. What neither noticed though, was the young ninja with long violet hair watching and listening to the entire conversation before dashing off after the young jinchuriki.

 **~Forest Clearing, Outside Konoha~**

It had been a few hours since Naruto had been tricked by Mizuki to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage. Sadly, it hadn't been very hard at all to get it from the old man seeing as he was a pervert. That soon led to the blond jinchuriki being in his current situation as he realized he was a few hours early. Deciding to make the best out of the time he had, Naruto began to open the scroll before a blur suddenly shot out of the trees and landed in front of the boy. At that point the moon was full and high in the sky, bathing the clearing in moon light and allowing Naruto to see the shining violet hair of his longest friend.

"Yumi-chan? What are you doing here I need to wait for Mizuki-sensei." He began to explain only for Yumi to walk up to him and interrupt his explanation by slamming her fist against his head.

"Baka! Think for a moment Naruto-kun. Since when did we ever hear of a test like that?" Yumi's voice filled the clearing as the fog in Naruto's mind began to clear. Slowly he started to think clearly, realizing the truth in Yumi's words as his face quickly changed from confusion to one of great anger.

"You're right Yumi-chan... I messed up big time. We need to get the scroll back to-" Once again before Naruto could finish, Yumi stopped him as she gave the boy a grin much like his own foxy look. Pointing down at the scroll as she opened it up a bit further.

"No not just yet. We'll return the scroll later, but we can use this chance to learn some jutsu from it and pretend that we believed in Mizuki's trick so he takes the full blame." She explained. With each word that came from her mouth, Naruto's grin grew more and more.

And so the two began looking over the scroll, finding a few techniques that caught their interest and more that they made sure to remember for later.

After a few hours the two young ninjas had been working hard and made quite a bit of progress in the time they had. Naruto decided to learn the **'Kage Bunshin no jutsu'** and mastered it quickly along with the cousin technique **'Kage Shuriken no jutsu'** , much to Yumi's shock and envy. He also managed to learn **'Futon- Daitoppa'**. He wasn't able to learn any others though he made sure to remember a few more jutsu such as the **'Kaze no Yaiba'** , **'Futon- Atsugai'** , **'Futon- Reppusho'** , and the advanced version of **Reppusho** , **'Futon- Juha Sho'** , which didn't require hand signs, to learn later on.

Yumi had gone through with a different choice in techniques. She found she didn't have the reserves of Naruto and thus, couldn't use **the Kage Bunshin** like he could. Instead, she had learned the **'Mizu Bunshin no jutsu'** and found that it came to her far more easily than expected. She also managed to learn another jutsu, **'Suiton- Teppodama'**. There wasn't enough time for them to practice much more since they needed to keep their energy for when Mizuki arrived, but Yumi had made sure to look over and remember the instructions for techniques like **'Suiton- Suijinheki'** , **'Suiton- Suiro no jutsu'** , and **'Suiton- Suishoha'** to practice and master later on once the ordeal was over.

"Naruto!"

Hearing his name being called caused Naruto to look up along with Yumi as both were surprised to see Iruka standing on the other side of the clearing. "What are you doing Naruto? You stole the forbidden scroll from the Hokage!" The chunin yelled.

"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei? Mizuki-sensei told me this was a secret test to graduate. I wanted a little help and he didn't say anything about me not getting a hand so I asked Yumi-chan to help me pass." Naruto explained with a 'confused' expression on his face while he gestured to a smiling Yumi, who waved at Iruka.

Before Iruka could reply to the children another voice interrupted him, one which all three people in the clearing knew.

"Good Naruto. You did a great job so you pass." Mizuki called out from a branch in a tree just above Iruka. He would've said more but was stopped when Iruka threw a group of shuriken which were deflected or dodged by the silver haired chunin.

"Damn it Mizuki! How could you betray Konoha?!" Iruka angrily exclaimed as he jumped in front of Naruto and Yumi which the traitorous ninja quickly noticed.

"The better question is why are you still protecting that demon after all that he's done? Especially after what he did to you." Mizuki replied with a smirk as he watched Iruka's face pale and glance back at Naruto.

For the young jinchuriki, something finally snapped once he heard Mizuki say that as he stepped forward and glared at the ex-instructor. "Why? Why does everyone call me a demon and blame me for everything?!" He roared as those in the clearing could hear the anger, frustration, and pain in his voice. This only made Mizuki's smirk grow even wider and he looked over at Yumi before turning back to Naruto.

"Oh so you don't know? Let's see how long that girl is still your friend after she learns the truth!" He said ominously, making Iruka's eyes widen.

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden by the Third you can't speak of it!" Iruka yelled only to be ignored.

"The truth is your entire life has been a lie! The night the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi he didn't kill it. He sealed it into you! You are the Nine Tailed Fox that killed so many people. Including Iruka's parents." Mizuki yelled out and thoroughly enjoyed the shock in Naruto's eyes as he looked at the two chunin before turning to Yumi with wide, fear filled eyes. Without another second he ran off, dashing into the trees away from the clearing.

"Damn you!" Iruka roared in anger as he lunged at Mizuki, engaging the traitor in a furious taijutsu battle. He could only watch in worry as Yumi snapped out of her shock and ran off into the forest after Naruto. He could only hope she wouldn't be blind to the truth like most of the villagers.

Yumi soon found Naruto slumped against a tree far from the battling chunin. As she stepped forward a stray branch cracked under her feet and Naruto's head snapped up to look at her. The fear and defeat on the blond's face made her heart ache and the tears streaming down his cheeks stunned her. When he began to try to back away from her in fear, the ache in her heart turned to a stabbing pain. 'He's... he's afraid of me.' She realized in shock and sadness.

Moving forward quickly before the emotionally weak jinchuriki could get away, Yumi wrapped her arms tightly around his body as she felt him tense up and struggle for a moment. Regardless, she refused to let go and his struggles soon died down as he began to sob into her shoulders even as tears of her own stung her eyes.

Once he had stopped sobbing, Yumi pulled away slightly as her tear filled brown eyes met Naruto's. "Naruto-kun don't listen to him. You're not a demon, you're not a murderer. You're my best friend and the greatest person I know." She whispered softly to the boy.

Suddenly the two heard the familiar sound of metal clashing against metal and looked off to the side. In the clearing just a few feet away from the two ninja was Iruka and Mizuki. Both of them were extremely worried as they saw Iruka's body with multiple shuriken lodged in his back while Mizuki was fairly unscathed.

"You... You wanted to know why I cared for Naruto, didn't you?" The injured Konoha ninja asked between pained breaths, causing Mizuki to pause for a moment and nod as the mentioned blond and Yumi listened closely.

"It's true that I hate the demon Fox for all it had done, killing so many people and my parents." He said as Naruto's eyes filled with more tears and Yumi quickly grabbed the distraught boy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"But Naruto isn't Kyuubi. He's the one holding the Kyuubi back from killing us all and by far the most loyal ninja I've ever met. Far better than you ever could be Mizuki." Iruka added on, finishing with a growl as the silver haired traitor's eyes filled with rage. Taking the large windmill shuriken from his back, Mizuki sent Iruka a deadly glare.

"If you think that, then you can join the damn demon in hell! Die!" He roared and threw the shuriken as Iruka seemed to accept what was about to happen when a new voice caught everyone's attention.

 **"Futon- Daitoppa!"**

The next instant a loud roar filled the clearing as a wall of wind slammed into the shuriken and sent it flying into a tree. Both Naruto and Yumi jumped into the open after that and assumed a protective stance in front of Iruka. "We won't let you touch Iruka-sensei again Mizuki-teme." Yumi growled out with anger and venom not normally heard in her voice.

Her only reply was a loud laugh from the traitor as he smirked at the two young ninja. "Really? And what are you brats going to do to stop me?" He asked tauntingly before both his and Iruka's eyes widened as Naruto's hands shifted to a familiar hand sign.

"This you damn bastard **. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!** " The blond yelled as a massive puff of smoke filled the entire clearing, visible even from the village.

Once it cleared the confident and cocky look on Mizuki's face quickly faded and was replaced by a pale, fear filled visage. Surrounding them on all sides, on the ground and on all the branches in the trees, were hundreds and hundreds of Narutos.

For a moment there was silence in the clearing before a clone up in the trees gave a roar and lunged at the silver haired chunin.

"BANZAI!" The cry was quickly followed by hundreds of others as Mizuki was assaulted from all sides by a literal army of clones. For nearly ten long minutes the pained screams of the chunin filled the forest.

After the ten minute beating Naruto had all his clones dispel as a massive plume of smoke filled the air once again. Once it cleared Iruka, Yumi, Naruto, even the recently arrived Sandaime and the squad of Anbu couldn't help but sweatdrop at the beaten lump that was Mizuki. The silence was broken by a sheepish chuckle from Naruto.

"Hehe... I-I guess I went a little overboard." He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

 **~Naruto and Yumi's apartment~**

After about two hours the two young ninjas were finally able to walk into their shared apartment after a long day. Neither had realized just how tired they were until the adrenaline wore off once the battle ended. As he walked inside, Naruto began to think back on just what had happened after the battle while he softly rubbed a finger along the cool metal of Iruka's forehead protector... now his forehead protector.

 ** _~Flashback, Forest Clearing~_**

 _Naruto's blunt statement seemed to snap everyone out of their respective thoughts as the Hokage and the Anbu squad walked into the clearing. Even with his injuries, Iruka stood as best he could and gave a sign of respect._

 _"Hokage-sama I can explain everything." The chunin began, stopping as the aged leader raised his hand to silence the man._

 _"It's fine Iruka. These two can explain things better than you could and you can give me your report after you've healed." Hiruzen replied as he looked towards Yumi and Naruto, who once again held the forbidden scroll in his hands. Gesturing towards one of the Anbu at his side he looked back to the wounded man. "Tora, take Iruka to the hospital and make sure he is properly treated." He ordered, getting a silent nod before the tiger masked Anbu grabbed Iruka and used a_ _ **Shunshin**_ _to get the man the treatment he needed._

 _"Boar, take this traitor to Ibiki and Anko. Wake them if you must, and if they protest tell them that there is a traitor that needs interrogation, no holds barred." He explained as the remaining Anbu had to suppress a shiver at the thought of both of Konoha's top interrogators working together to break Mizuki. They almost felt bad for the silver haired chunin. Almost._

 _With another nod the boar masked Anbu grabbed Mizuki, ignoring the moan of pain from the man, and left in another_ _ **Shunshin**_ _of leaves._

 _"Now then. Dragon I want you to take the scroll back where it should be, feel free to add extra defences if you see fit. Neko, I want you to escort myself and these two back to the tower so we can learn what really happened." The Hokage ordered as the Anbu with a black dragon mask, signaling his ranking as an Anbu commander, walked up to Naruto, holding out his hand and taking the scroll before leaving like the rest of his squad._

 _Once the other three were gone, the now known jinchuriki visibly relaxed and smiled, though the others in the area could tell the expression was forced. "Jiji! Neko-nee! I'm glad you're here." He said as he walked over towards the two other people who he was truly close to with Yumi at his side._

 _Before they could take another step, the two felt a hand on their shoulders and the surroundings blurred and changed, signaling the use of a_ _ **Shunshin**_ _. Once the disorientation faded they noticed they were back in the Hokage office. They were about to speak up until they noticed the kind, but serious expression on the Sandaime's face._

 _"Naruto... I want you to tell me what happened, every detail and no lies." He ordered firmly, the tension in the room growing as Naruto nodded his head and began to explain the events of the last few hours._

 _For what seemed like the hundredth time, Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his hands against his forehead. He could practically feel himself getting older just from what he had heard from Naruto. The two had explained everything that had happened from their own perspectives, with Yumi occasionally filling in some details that Naruto had missed. Both of the older ninja were stunned that two children, just out of the academy, had been able to learn more than one jutsu from the forbidden scroll in only a few hours._

 _Now Hiruzen was left with the difficult decision of how to place these two on teams. With the two of them both passing, the class was left with two genin without teams. This lead to a suggestion from Neko which actually allowed things to work out well for everyone. But first, he had to complete a favor and deliver a warning._

 _"Oh and Naruto. Iruka wanted you to have this and told me to say that he was proud of you." The old man mentioned as he tossed the blond a forehead protector which he instantly recognized as the one that had recently resided upon his sensei's head._

 _"Yumi, Naruto. You both have to realize everything that happened tonight is an S-rank secret including all of what you learned about your tenant. I'll inform your new sensei and he or she can explain any questions you may have about it." The Sandaime explained, making sure that they knew how serious it was. "I want you both to report here tomorrow at 10 in the morning and you'll be assigned your new sensei." He added before sending the tired pair off._

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

By the time Naruto had snapped out of his thoughts he realized he was already in bed. It seemed his body had moved on auto-pilot while he had been busy thinking. With a soft sigh the blond closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come. Not long after that he was soon asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that no matter what happened he had his best friend with him.

 **Alright! Finally finished the first chapter of my very first fanfiction story. It may be a little rough and I'd love to get any help, suggestions, or constructive criticism on how I can improve. Now for some notes. There will be times when certain characters will be OOC so don't be surprised when it actually happens, such as Naruto being smarter than in canon. Next, to all Sasuke and Sakura fans, be warned that there will be bashing in this story (and likely most of my future stories). NOTE- FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think so far!**

 **-Okaze**


	2. 2 Meetings and Explanations

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that? Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

 **Reviews-**

 **wolfelogix- Thanks! I'm glad you like it and I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

 **Shodaimeuzukage17- I'll do that. Things will be getting better real soon.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1- Glad you like Yumi. I was a little worried what people would think of her.**

 **Saber Alucard- Don't worry, I have all intentions on finishing this story. Enjoy the second chapter.**

 **wahyubison- Never liked Naruto being an idiot and he likely never will be in any of my stories. And Sakura has absolutely no chance of being with Naruto, that's for sure.**

 **DragonPony022- You do have some good points, but you need to consider some things first. Yes Iruka could've helped Naruto more, but he also had an entire class to help and teach as well. As for Yumi and Naruto they'll get together soon, hopefully by chapter three if all goes as planned. And I promise you Naruto will have a much wider move pool, and even if he spams certain techniques it'll be in smart ways to accomplish a purpose.**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"- Demon talking/Jutsu**

 **'Text'- Demon thinking**

 **~Text~- Time skip/Location change**

 _Text- Flashback/Reading_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 ***Also for anyone who is reading/following my story. I could really use a hand on future chapter and ideas. If anyone with some writing or editing skill wants to be my Beta Reader send me a message and we'll talk.***

 **Chapter Two- Meetings and Explanations**

The morning after the hectic forbidden scroll incident was bright and peaceful, nothing at all like the wild and almost disastrous night that had happened just hours ago. Inside the shared apartment Naruto was still sound asleep even as people began to start their days outside.

A few minutes later Naruto suddenly shot up in his bed without any warning as he looked around with wild eyes. After a moment he calmed down as he began to recognize the familiar surroundings of his home and he slowly got his breathing and pounding heart back under control. Glancing over at the clock he saw that it was only 6 o'clock in the morning and thus he and Yumi still had four hour before they had to report to the Hokage.

As the blond stood from his bed and went about his daily rituals, his mind began to wander once again on what had awoken him so violently...

 ** _~Flashback, Mindscape~_**

 _Feeling water under his feet was not something that Naruto expected to find once he awoke, yet as he looked down he noticed the dark water surrounding his feet._

 _Looking around he was surprised to see what looked like an enormous sewer system tunnel with a group of pipes running along the ceiling._

 _There were three pipes running the length of the ceiling, one was a deep azure blue much like his eyes and calmly flowed along the pipes. One was a violent crimson red and seemed to wildly move along the pipes in any way it wanted to. The most interesting sight was the final pipe. Unlike the other two, it was empty._

 _The one thing that all three pipes had in common was that each was massive, taking up the entire ceiling with their sizes._

 _"Where... where the hell am I?" Naruto muttered in confusion as he continued to look around, following the pipes with his eyes and noticing how the red one seemed to be flowing from a certain direction._

 _Not seeing anything else to do or any other way to get answers, Naruto began to follow the path that lead to what was hopefully the origin of the red pipe lines. As he got closer he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a shiver run down his spine. The air was thick and a sense of anger and malevolence saturated the area more and more with every step he took._

 _Finally after what seemed like hours, the blond stepped into an enormous chamber where the pipe was at its widest. Looking forward he was stunned to see a massive golden gate with whatever was behind it pitch black and impossible to see. The moment that Naruto noticed the paper on the dead center of the gate though, his mind froze as multiple thoughts flew through his head and everything began to make sense. The pipes running along the ceiling weren't just pipes. They were the representation of his chakra network. Which meant the red chakra was…_

 _He tried to deny it, think that it wasn't real and it all must be a dream, but no matter how hard he tried he knew without a doubt just what he was looking at and a look of realization flashed across his face._

 _He was staring directly at the seal which was on his stomach, the cage that sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside his body..._

 _The moment that he fully understood just where he was and what he was looking at a deep, dark laughter filled the massive chamber as the darkness behind the bars faded away allowing the enormous Fox to be seen._

 ** _"So my jailer finally comes to visit me. I was wondering if you'd ever find this place."_** _Kyuubi mocked as he walked up to the bars, crimson slitted eyes meeting the shock filled sapphire blue eyes of the young jinchuriki._

 _"So... So Mizuki wasn't lying... maybe I am a demon." Naruto whispered in defeat as his eyes fell. Despite his help from Yumi to make him wiser and stronger, he still had moments where his emotions overtook his logical thought. Before the boy could wallow in his thoughts any longer a low growl caught his attention._

 _Looking up, Naruto was stunned to see the Kyuubi glaring off into the distance as if remembering something._ _ **"You? You're as far from a demon as possible kit."**_ _The Kyuubi spoke again, his voice softer now as he glanced down at the boy._

 ** _"People call me a demon, and yet they beat and attempt to murder a child. We demons have morals at least."_** _The Fox growled out as Naruto realized the anger coming from the Kyuubi wasn't directed towards him, but towards the villagers._

 _Without even realizing it, Naruto began to walk closer to the massive cage until he was sitting only feet away from the bars. Looking up at the enormous beast who was responsible for his entire life being so horrid and violent, he found that there was only one question he could think to ask._

 _"Why?" His voice came in a soft whisper, yet the Fox easily heard his question as he laid down, crossing his arms and laying his head so he was level with Naruto._

 ** _"Why what kit?"_** _He rumbled out as he carefully watched the whiskered blond. He had an idea of just what his jinchuriki wanted to ask, but he had to be sure first._

 _"Why did you do it? Why did you attack Konoha and ruin my life?" Naruto asked as tears once more streamed down his cheeks, years of pent up aggression and abuse finally being let out._

 _Seeing this happen, the slit eyes of the strongest Biju softened and a tired sigh escaped his lips._ _ **"The truth was that I didn't want to attack the village Naruto. I was torn from my previous jinchuriki-"**_

 _"Previous jinchuriki? You were sealed into someone else before me?" The young boy interrupted only to receive a glare which quickly shut him up. Waiting a moment before continuing the Fox went on with his explanation._

 ** _"Yes. You're my third jinchuriki. My first was the wife of the Shodaime named Mito Uzumaki. The second was Kushina Uzumaki... your mother."_** _He explained, pausing to watch the young boy's reaction to learning of his mother._

 _Naruto himself was stunned by the revelation. His entire life the one thing he always wanted to know was who his parents were and whether or not they loved him. The shock had stunned him to the point he couldn't find the will to ask any more questions just yet and the Kyuubi took that as a signal to continue._

 ** _"The night when you were born a masked man suddenly appeared and killed your mother's guards. Because she was weak from bringing you into the world, Kushina was unable to stop him as he forcefully tore me from her body. He unleashed me and before I could attempt to kill him, he used that damned sharingan to control me. After that it was a simple matter for him to use his new control of my mind to make me attack Konoha. Just before I was sealed by the Yondaime I saw your mother and father die by protecting you from me and took a claw through their chests. After that I was stuck inside you, watching through your eyes as the control the man had on my mind faded. Truthfully I'm somewhat thankful to both you and the Yondaime, since I'd still be under that man's control if I hadn't been sealed into your body."_** _The Kyuubi explained as he carefully watched Naruto to see what the emotional blond's reaction would be to all that information._

 _For a long few minutes everything was dead silent in the chamber until Naruto finally looked up at the Biju and said the one thing he had never expected to hear in his entire life._

 _"Thank you..."_

 _Just those two whispered words were enough to stun the Kyuubi and shock him thoroughly to his core. The look on the great demon's face would have made Naruto laugh had it not been for the current situation. Seeing the confusion of his face, the jinchuriki decided to explain the reason behind his thanks._

 _"Even if you attacked Konoha. Even if you killed my parents. Even if it was because of you that my life was so bad. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I would have had my parents, yes, but if you hadn't attacked I would've never learned who my true friends were. And most importantly... without you I never would have met Yumi-chan." Naruto finished as a small smile spread on his whiskered cheeks._

 _Slowly the look of awe on the Fox's face began to change. A wide grin, much like Naruto's own foxy grin, spread on his lips as he began to chuckle. Soon the chuckle turned in a roaring laughter and it wasn't long after that when Naruto burst into laughter as well. To think that the most feared demon in the Elemental Nations and the pariah of Konoha would be laughing together and even being friendly with one another._

 _Once the two had calmed down Naruto noticed the dark sewer began to slowly fill with light and quickly looked towards the Kyuubi for answers. Having already seen what was happening to their surroundings Kyuubi spoke before the boy could voice his curiosity._

 ** _"It means you're waking up kit. Don't worry we'll be able to talk more now that we've met. Just think what you want to say to me and I should be able to hear you."_** _He explained as the room became brighter and brighter, to the point where Naruto had to close his eyes. Just before he felt himself leave the mindscape he heard one last thing from his tenant._

 ** _"My name is Kurama by the way."_** _And with those final words, everything faded away to white._

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

After reminiscing about his eventful night, Naruto moved into the bathroom of his apartment and began to take a shower. He knew by the time he got out Yumi would already be awake and getting ready herself.

Originally the apartment that the Sandaime had given the two had just been a small room. But with the help of a few shinobi and Anbu who respected the blond jinchuriki, the whole third floor had been turned into a massive space for the two. Naruto had taken one side and Yumi had taken the other. They each had a decent bedroom, and a bathroom of their own. The living rooms and kitchens had been combined to increase their size and allow the two some places together.

 **'Hey kit!'**

Hearing the loud voice of the Kyuubi in his head quickly made Naruto jump in surprise before holding his hand to his pounding heart as he glared at nothing. He could hear the roaring laughter of the Fox at having scared the blond so well.

'Damn it Kurama! I was thinking about something why'd you have to yell so loud?!' The enraged boy yelled into his mind as he heard Kurama calm down a bit, though occasionally there were a few muffled chuckles.

 **'What? Did I interrupt some person thoughts you're having about that purple haired vixen of yours?'** The Fox replied with a smirk as Naruto began to sputter and shake his head, trying to deny the Kyuubi's statement as a dark blush covered his cheeks.

'N-no I'm not! Yumi-chan is just a really good friend to me.' He replied quickly as the Fox began to laugh once again, making Naruto's blush even worse from embarrassment.

 **'Oh just admit it kit. You like that vixen as way more than a friend. Besides she's strong and loyal, great qualities in a mate.'** Kurama said before closing the mental connection between the two, leaving the jinchuriki blushing madly with his mind wandering from the last jab the Biju had made about himself and his roommate.

'I-I don't like Yumi-chan like that. We're just really close friends. Even though she is really beautiful... even more than any of the other girls in the class.' Naruto thought to himself as he stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off as he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts that were starting to enter his mind.

As he walked into the kitchen, smelling the delicious scent of Yumi's cooking, one last thought remained on his mind despite his best attempts to banish it.

'Even if I did like Yumi there's no way she'd feel the same way about me.' He thought silently, oblivious to the Biju listening to everything.

Yumi smiled happily as she finished placing the breakfast she had just prepared onto plates. Humming a nameless tune she took a seat as Naruto walked in and sat across from her and the two began to eat the meal of an omelet with vegetables and meat inside it.

It had taken quite a lot of time and effort but finally Yumi had been able to get Naruto to eat more than just ramen for every meal of the day. It took a good deal of help from the Ichiraku's as well and no matter how hard they all tried they couldn't get rid of Naruto's love of ramen, but they had managed to curb his addiction a bit.

"So Naruto-kun are you ready to finally get a team?" Yumi asked between bites of food as they ate the fresh meal.

"Yea I am. I'm just nervous about how they'll treat me considering my tenant." He replied hesitantly as he decided not to tell his friend about the conversation he had with Kuruma during the night. Seeing the emotions flash across the blond's face, Yumi reached across the table, softly grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

She was rewarded by a thankful smile from Naruto as they went back to eating in silence. By the time they had finished and cleaned up it was already half past nine and so they decided it was best to head off towards the Hokage tower. After gathering their gear and locking the door behind them, the two quickly took off to meet their new team with mixed feelings of nervousness and hope.

 **~Hokage Tower~**

"So Hokage-sama when will my new students be arriving here? I know a bit about one of them through general rumors but it would be better to see for myself." A calm voice called out as Sarutobi looked up at the two ninja currently in his office.

The one who had spoken was a tall male wearing a flak jacket to signify his rank of jonin while the other presence was a young man leaning against the wall who he recognized as the sole student of the jonin. He had recognized the hidden words behind the jonin's statement and couldn't help but smile into his hands from it. He had basically explained how he had heard of Naruto and his reputation around the village but wouldn't judge him until he met the boy for himself.

"They should-" The aged kage began to speak only to be interrupted as the doors to the office opened and Naruto and Yumi walked in quietly.

"I hope we're not late Jiji, I-I mean Hokage-sama." The blond said and quickly corrected himself as he noticed the glare being sent in his direction by his partner.

"Just in time actually Naruto-kun. Far better than some shinobi I know." Hiruzen replied as his mind drifted to a certain one-eyed jonin with gravity defying silver hair. "Now this is your jonin sensei and teammate Shu Kazura and Bari Hiko." He explained as he gestured towards the jonin and genin standing off to the side of the room.

 **~Training Ground 9~**

After being introduced to each other, Shu had lead the three genin towards the training ground both he and Bari used. Taking the chance to do so, the new pair began to examine their new teammates.

Shu was a tall, tan skinned man of 6'1" with steel grey eyes and smoothed back brown hair that came down to his shoulder blades. He wore a black long sleeved mesh shirt and traditional Anbu style pants with shin height shinobi sandals. His forehead protector was wrapped around his waist as a belt and he had a short sword strapped diagonally across his back.

Bari was significantly shorter than his sensei, standing at 5'6" with a pair of vibrant green eyes and short, buzz cut black hair which stood out against his light skin. He wore a garment similar to a monk's robes but with no sleeves and a slit along the sides to allow free movement. It also served to conceal any weapons the young man had on him.

"Alright let's take a seat." Shu said as the group nodded and took a seat on the grassy ground. "Now then, Bari and myself know each other but we don't know you two, and you both don't know us. So I believe introductions are in order. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future should be good for now." He explained before pointing to himself. "I'll start. My name is Shu Kazura and I'm your jonin sensei from now on. My likes are Konoha, my friends, dango, and my genin. My dislikes are traitors and those who don't take being a shinobi or kunoichi seriously. My hobbies are training and meditating. And my dreams for the future would be to live a long life and see each of you surpass me." He replied with a smile as Yumi and Naruto looked at the man with a new sense of respect.

Bari spoke up next, his voice a quiet monotone which was unexpected when one saw the life in the boy's eyes. "My name is Bari Hiko and I've been a genin for a year. Likes are reading, chicken, and Shu-sensei. Dislikes are those who disrespect me. Hobbies are gardening and training with sensei. Dreams for the future... to become strong and make my ex-teammates proud." He explained as his eyes lost a bit of their luster when he mentioned his dreams.

Looking to Shu and seeing the same saddened expression on his face made Naruto and Yumi realize just why the team only had a sensei and one student. Whether they knew it or not, both of them shared the same feelings as they sadly watched the two grieving shinobi.

Shu was the first to snap out of his depressing thoughts and quickly pointed over to Naruto. "You next 'prank king'." He joked causing Yumi and the mentioned blond prankster to grin.

"Ok! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Yumi-chan, Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, and ramen. My dislikes are traitors, arrogant people, and anyone who can't tell a prisoner from the jailer. My hobbies are training, pranking, and meditation like you Shu-sensei. My dreams for the future is to change people's view of me, become Hokage, and have a family."

Shu was happily surprised by what he had learned from Naruto and was glad to see that he was nothing like the rumors he had heard. The fact that he was still a ninja for Konoha despite his past proved just how loyal the jinchuriki was and the jonin was seeing a lot of potential in the young boy.

"Good Naruto. Those are great goals." He complimented as Bari silently nodded in agreement.

Seeing as everyone else had finished, Yumi began to introduce herself. "My name is Yumi Suzaku. My likes are Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei, and fish. I dislike the same things as Naruto-kun but I also dislike rapists and men who think women can't be great ninjas. My hobbies are training with Naruto-kun and cooking. And my dreams for the future are to help Naruto become Hokage and have a big family of my own."

Shu nodded and gave the two new genin a smile. Inwardly he was grinning like a maniac as the Sandaime had given him two young ninja with incredible potential. As he noticed the closeness of the pair he chuckled lightly and shook his head. 'Ah young love.' He thought to himself before standing up and dusting off his pants.

"I think this team will do great things Naruto, Yumi. And I'd like to congratulate you two on becoming genin of Team 5!" Shu exclaimed loudly as the mentioned genin grinned and stood up in front of their jonin sensei. "Let's start training. Once I deem you three able to work together well we'll take a C-rank mission, but until then we'll stick to D-ranks." He explained and got three nods and determined looks in response.

"Hai Shu-sensei!"

 **~One Month Later, Hokage Tower~**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the jonin and three genin standing before him and could honestly say that he had possibly made the best decision in years to assign both Yumi and Naruto to Shu Kazura. In only a month, Team 5 had made highly impressive progress. The squad had successfully completed over 75 D-rank missions and had completed a shocking 4 C-ranks. Based on his reports from Shu, each of his students had made leaps and bounds in their training, learned their elemental affinities, and had even pushed him to become better when they worked together.

Bari had a strong earth and fire affinity and Shu said how it was possible for the boy to be able to use **Yoton** techniques in the future after further training. He had chosen to use a bo-staff along with taijutsu as his preferred style of fighting and proved to be very dangerous once he had been given a staff which could change its length with the use of chakra. Bari had even come out of his depression from the death of his last two teammates and was now seen laughing and joking around a long with his team.

Yumi seemed to possess a very strong water affinity and a minor wind affinity which only further encouraged Shu to believe his team would be one of the greatest. It would be very difficult, but if Yumi trained her wind affinity enough in the future, she would be able to use **Hyoton** jutsu as well. The kunoichi had shown a huge amount of potential for tiajutsu and over the month had learned multiple styles and was well on her way to create her own unique style.

Naruto proved to be a true diamond in the rough. The young jinchuriki didn't learn that well through studying or reading without the help of Yumi, but he had an incredible knack for picking things up through physically seeing and doing. Naruto showed great skill and potential in taijutsu, after working from the ground up due to the sabotage of the academy instructors, ninjutsu, and even kenjutsu once Shu had given him a practice sword. Testing for Naruto's elemental affinity revealed a minor fire affinity and the strongest wind affinity Shu had ever seen and the blond even got his chakra control up to an acceptable level.

"Hokage-sama, Team 5 requesting a C-rank mission." Shu spoke up as he stepped forward.

After looking through the available mission requests, the Sandaime nodded and tossed the jonin the chosen mission scroll. "This just came in recently. You're to deliver that scroll to the Fire Diamyo and return with his reply. Trouble isn't expected but bandits are often roaming around." The old man explained as Team 5 walked out of the tower.

"I want you all to pack a weeks' worth of supplies and meet me back at the gate in thirty minutes. It will take a day and a half to get to the Diamyo's palace and a day or two to get a reply. We'll be going faster on the way back so the trip will only take a day." Shu explained as each of the genin ran off to gather their supplies.

Exactly half an hour later the squad of four were standing at the gates, checking over their supplies quickly before they left.

"Everyone is ready so let's head out. I'll take the rear with Naruto up front. Yumi and Bari will be on the sides." Shu ordered with each of them taking their assigned positions and dashing away from Konoha.

 **Chapter two done! Had a lot of free time so I was able to complete the second chapter fairly quickly. It's great to see all the attention my story is getting and it's only going to get better. Also anyone who can correctly guess the reason why the third pipe in Naruto's mindscape was empty will get a cookie. Comment if you have a guess.**

 **Next chapter is when things really start to kick up and get more interesting. Please bear with me since I don't have much experience writing fight scenes.**

 **NOTE- I'm having a poll up on my profile for this story. Check it out and vote!**

 **As always, read, rate, and review!**

 **-Okaze**


	3. 3 Bloodlines Awaken

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that? Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

 **Reviews-**

 **DanteShindo- Not exactly nature chakra, but I can see why you'd think that and it was a good guess.**

 **wolfelogix- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the romance and the chapter.**

 **GrizP- Thanks! Once again I'm really glad that people are liking Yumi.**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"- Demon talking/Jutsu**

 **'Text'- Demon thinking**

 **~Text~- Time skip/Location change**

 ** _Text- Flashback/Reading_**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 **Chapter Three- Bloodlines Awake!**

Naruto and Yumi were currently dashing along the cool ground of the forests of Fire Country, running as fast as they could while the sounds of battle filled the air behind them. Each time the clashing of metal against metal was heard, the two would cringe as fresh tears ran down their cheeks.

The clothing they both wore was battered, cut, and caked with blood, luckily not their own. Naruto was missing the right sleeve of his shirt up to the shoulder and his pants had become more like shorts with the edges singed.

Yumi herself had abandoned her battle kimono once it became too damaged for it to be any good. Without it she could run faster and fight with less chance of being caught by the cut and damaged fabric.

When the sounds of battle suddenly went silent the two felt their hearts freeze as the fear in their minds grew, further encouraging them to run even faster.

'How did things possibly go so wrong?' Naruto thought to himself as he sped on, pushing himself to move faster and faster as the two genin desperately tried to reach the familiar safety of Konoha.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _The mission had gone seamlessly so far. Team 5 was able to get to the Fire Diamyo's palace in just under the day and a half time they had expected and had waited two days to get the reply from the Diamyo before heading back out to Konoha._

 _It would have been only one day of waiting, but when they arrived it was discovered that it was the birthday of the Diamyo's son, Yan, and thus the entire Fire Capitol were throwing a party on a truly immense scale._

 _Shu hadn't protested the wait and thanked the Diamyo for the hospitality before he happily sent off the three genin, giving them the orders to relax and have some fun for the day._

 _It proved to be a great day and everyone had more fun than any of them had experienced in weeks, if not months. As the party ran late into the night Shu had called his three young genin back once darkness had fallen and had the group sit on the roof of a local bar._

 _His explanation, when asked, was that the three needed to learn why drinking and a shinobi life style did not mix. And while it was true that a ninja was considered an adult once they received their forehead protector, most bars didn't serve alcohol to any ninja under 18 years of age or anyone under chunin rank. None of his students were chunin yet, though they likely would be soon, and Bari himself was 18 so Shu found it best to give the explanation now rather than later._

 _It wasn't long at all till Naruto, Yumi, and Bari were cracking up at the many drunken patrons wandering around the streets and all three had quickly agreed when Shu made them promise not to drink excessively no matter the reason. A ninja can be called on by the Hokage for many reasons at any time, after all._

 _After that the jonin and genin all retired to their rooms in the Fire Diamyo's palace that the powerful man had generously offered to the team as an apology for the extra day of waiting. Sleeping in incredibly soft and elegant beds definitely proved to be far better than sleeping in tents in the forests as the four had to do on their way to the palace._

 _The next day wasn't nearly as loud or eventful and things were quiet as Team 5 were asked to join the Diamyo and his family for breakfast. Not seeing a reason to say no or wanting to disrespect their host, the four ninja were soon sitting at a massive table with the Diamyo, his wife, Mina, and their son, Yan._

 _Unlike what one may have expected, the Diamyo was a cheerful and humorous person, insisting on the group of ninja calling him by his name, Jin, since he disliked being called such a respectful title every moment of the day. From then on, the room was filled with talk, laughter, and even a few half-hearted arguments as everyone relaxed and ate an incredible breakfast of some of the finest foods in the entire Fire Country._

 _It was a few hours later with the sun at its highest when Team 5 finally left the Diamyo's palace with his reply sealed safely in a storage scroll. After saying their farewells to Jin and his family, and getting an open invitation for any of Team 5 to come visit again, the group jumped into the trees and began to trek back to Konoha with the mission scroll secured in Shu's flak jacket._

 _For a while things were silent when suddenly the three genin saw their sensei pull out his sword and deflect a kunai flying out from behind a tree._

 _The reaction was instantaneous as Team 5 dropped to the ground and assumed a defensive position to protect each other. Even Shu himself wavered slightly at the sight of six jonin level missing ninjas surrounding his team, but they didn't have time to do much else as the missing nins attacked._

 _And so Team 5 was locked in a desperate fight for their lives with the odds heavily stacked against them._

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

Naruto was snapped from his thoughts by Yumi's tight grip on his hand as the only two survivers of Team 5 ran towards the only place they knew where they would be safe, Konoha.

Bari had died before they ran, having taken a fatal hit mid-battle and used an exploding tag in a suicide move that killed both himself and one of the enemy ninja.

Naruto and Yumi had managed to take out another one of the jonin through a lucky surprise tactic that resulted in the man being placed into the path of a fire jutsu from one of the other missing nin.

At that point Shu had thrown Naruto the mission scroll and ordered him and Yumi to make it to Konoha and not look back. Everyone in the area knew that by doing so, Shu was going to die in a hopeless four against one battle.

The sounds of battle disappearing just a little while ago told the two what they already knew.

Shu Kazura, jonin of Konoha and leader of Team 5... Was dead.

If he had enough chakra to do so, Naruto would have simply summoned a large squad of **Kage Bunshin** and had them split up in an attempt to throw off their pursuers. But neither Naruto nor Yumi had very much chakra left to spare after the fight.

Suddenly Naruto heard a cry of surprise from his partner and soon felt a lack of flat ground underneath his feet. The two had gotten to a steep slope and weren't able to stop themselves as they stumbled and began to tumble down the slope.

Thinking fast, Naruto managed to wrap his arms around Yumi and took the brunt of the impact as the two tumbled down the large hill into a spacious hollow at the base of one of the massive trees. The space was big enough for both of them as they softly groaned and shook away the disorienting effects of their fall.

"Naruto-kun what are we going to do? Shu-sensei and Bari are dead and we're too far away to reach Konoha before those missing nin catch us." Yumi asked the blond as she felt his arms tighten around her waist. He hadn't let go of her from their fall and neither wanted to do so in fear of losing the other like they had the rest of their team.

"I don't know Yumi-chan... the best we can do is fight and try to take them out." Naruto replied softly before pulling away slightly and looking the violet haired girl in the eyes. "Please Yumi-chan I want you to run. If I use Kyuubi's chakra I can hold them off long enough for you to get away and maybe take some of them out as well." He pleaded sadly as a few thumps echoed from outside their temporary hiding spot and the two could see three of the original six missing nin standing outside the hollowed tree.

"Hehe hey boss. I'm all for killing that blond brat, but can we keep the girl around. She looks like she'll be lots of fun." The grey haired shinobi on the left asked as he licked his lips.

"I agree. After we kill the blond we'll make sure to break her in nice and slow." The man in the middle of the three, the leader apparently, replied as all three men gazed at Yumi's developed body.

Those words made the girl's eyes widen in fear and she quickly tried to hide herself deeper into Naruto's chest. What these men were talking about was one thing any kunoichi feared, no matter how strong they were.

As for Naruto, hearing those words from the men and seeing the looks they were giving Yumi made something snap inside him. Slowly he freed himself from Yumi's grip and got to his feet.

 **~Mindscape~**

Meanwhile inside the seal, Kurama watched as the third pipe along the ceiling of the mindscape began to glow before it filled with a vibrant golden energy that seemed both calm and flowing but also violent and wild at the same time.

 **"So it has finally happened... Give them hell, kit."** The great Biju rumbled lowly as he sat and watched the events that would likely change everything from now on for Naruto.

 **~Fire Country Forest~**

 **"** **Give them hell, kit."**

Slowly Naruto began to walk out of the tree with his eyes closed as the gaze of Yumi and the three missing nin locked onto him.

The men all began to laugh as they watched what they believed, to be a stupid fool walking to his death. But Yumi could see something they couldn't, making her gasp in shock. Naruto's hair had changed.

The once vibrant and spiky blond hair now had equal parts golden blond and crimson red hair, making it almost look as if his head was on fire once he stepped into the light.

The laughter of the enemy shinobi stopped the moment Naruto's eyes snapped open and an enormous surge of chakra burst from his body that could be felt for miles. The jinchuriki's once sapphire blue eyes were replaced by stunning pools of liquid gold and his pupil had become slit much like that of an animal's.

The very air itself seemed to bend and warp towards Naruto as a deep golden chakra, the same shade as his eyes, formed around his body in a flame-like aura. And when he finally spoke, his voice was colder than ice and sharper than any blade.

"You three think you can touch Yumi-chan like that? I'll kill you, you fucking bastards." The blond/red head growled out before the wind warped and formed a gold tinted sword of wind.

 **"Kaze no Yaiba."**

He intoned as Yumi watched in awe. Before this mission, Naruto hadn't even been able to begin to form the powerful wind blade technique that he had remembered from the forbidden scroll. But now suddenly he was able to form it perfectly without even using hand signs.

The moment after the sword of wind formed, Naruto vanished and reappeared behind the grey haired ninja who had spoken first and rammed his blade into the man's chest. The sword of wind cut through his body like a hot knife through butter. The blond/red head pulled his hand to the side and tore the sword from the man's chest, cutting his left side open as blood shot into the air from the massive cut.

As the missing nin fell to the ground, his body twisted allowing his two teammates and Naruto to see the light and life fade from his eyes. The man was dead before he even hit the ground.

The sight of the man dying in front of him, killed by his own hands, made Naruto freeze and his eyes widened. The remaining two jonin quickly took the chance and began to assault the distracted jinchuriki who was soon put on the defensive.

Finally after a few minutes the mysterious gold chakra faded away from Naruto's body and a strong kick to the chest sent him flying back towards the tree and into the arms of Yumi.

"That little shit killed Ganza! I don't care if the girl dies anymore but I want that asshole dead!" The leader roared angrily as he and his partner began to rapidly flip through hand signs.

 **"Katon- Gokakyu no jutsu!"** The two yelled in unison as a massive white hot fireball flew towards the tree.

Yumi and Naruto could only watch in terror and hold onto each other as the blazing technique approached them. They closed their eyes tightly and waited for the intense heat, only for it to never come. Slowly their eyes opened and they were stunned by what they saw.

A transparent, frost white barrier was holding back the flames as the fire jutsu lost momentum and quickly sputtered out. It was only then that Naruto noticed the white chakra aura surrounding Yumi, much like what had happened with him only a few minutes earlier.

Once the flames died down the two shinobi were further enraged at the sight of the barrier blocking them from killing the two genin and they began to attack it over and over again with kunai, shuriken, and jutsu.

The entire time the barrier held strong, though Naruto could see Yumi flinching each time the barrier took a hit. They both knew it wouldn't be long till the new boost Yumi had received faded and the men outside would kill them.

And with that in mind the two turned to each other to speak what would likely be their final words. Yumi spoke up first, hugging Naruto tightly as tears freely poured down her cheeks.

"N-naruto-kun I don't want to die here. I wanted to live and get stronger. I wanted to see you become Hokage. I-I wanted to have a family... with you Naruto-kun." She explained between choked sobs as the boy's eyes snapped open in shock at what he had just heard.

Before he could speak up, Yumi leaned in and pressed her lips against his. At first his eyes went wide at her actions. But slowly they closed and his arms wrapped around Yumi's waist, pulling her closer against his chest as he returned the kiss.

Their kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, but what it lacked, it more than made up for in conveying the feelings of passion, regret, fear, and most importantly love that the two held in their hearts for each other.

Finally the two ended the kiss as the need for air became too much to ignore. Holding each other close, they rested their foreheads against one another's as their eyes met.

"I love you Naruto-kun. I have for so long and I wish I had told you sooner. If we have to die then I want you to know how I really feel." Yumi whispered softly, nearly choking on her words from the powerful emotions that they held.

"Yumi-chan... I love you too. I didn't realize it until after the night with the forbidden scroll, but by then I was too scared to say anything to you and ruin the friendship we shared. I never want you to leave me." Naruto replied with the brightest smile on his face that Yumi had ever seen.

Not wasting another second they both slammed their lips back against each other's in another intense kiss. It would have gone on longer if a sudden cracking noise hadn't snapped them out of it.

Looking over towards the entrance to the hollowed tree, they saw the white barrier slowly cracking as the two shinobi continued their barrage on the construct.

"I wish this could have lasted forever, just you and me without any fear. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Naruto whispered as he pulled Yumi closer to his body in a futile attempt to shield her with his body.

Finally with the sound of shattering glass, the barrier fell and the missing nins began to slowly stalk closer towards the frightened couple.

"I love you Naruto-kun/Yumi-chan." The two said in unison and closed their eyes as the sound of a metal cutting through flesh filled the air.

 **~CLIFFHANGER!~**

 **(Haha I'm just kidding. I seriously considered letting the chapter end here, but I don't want to be that cruel.)**

As the sound of metal meeting flesh and bone filled the air, Naruto and Yumi slowly opened their eyes in confusion. They weren't hurt.

If they hadn't been killed than what was that noise they had just heard.

Looking up towards the opening in the tree, the two found the answer in the long katana blade dripping with the blood of the two freshly beheaded missing nin.

Following the blade to the feminine hand that held it, the duo's eyes followed the limb till they noticed the Konoha forehead protector and the white Anbu mask with a cat design.

"Neko-chan!" Naruto yelled as he and Yumi shot up to their feet, only to wobble and fall back to the ground as the adrenaline faded away.

After the battle earlier, the loss of their teammates, the fear of dying, and the chakra depletion the events of the day had finally added up, leaving Yumi and even Naruto both emotionally and physically exhausted.

Neko sighed softly as she flipped through a short series of hand signs before placing her softly glowing hands on the heads of the two exhausted genin.

Just as it was designed to do, the jutsu forced them both in an unconscious state. Once she was certain they weren't awake any longer the Anbu picked up the young couple and began walking towards Konoha before she vanished in a **Shunshin.**

 **Chapter three finished! I really liked how this chapter went and I hope everybody appreciates it. I figure more guesses will come in about just what the Bloodlines Yumi and Naruto used were and I promise there will be explanations in the next chapter.**

 **Anyone who can correctly guess just what Naruto and/or Yumi's bloodlines are will get a mention in my next chapter and will also help me name the bloodlines. If multiple people guess correctly, than the winner will be the first person to guess right. Everyone will have a few days to guess since it'll be a little bit till I post the next chapter.**

 **As for the mysterious third pipe, it was for the dormant power in Naruto's body. I won't say more than that and you'll have to follow the story and read the next chapter to learn more.**

 ***The poll is still up and I need a winner soon or I'll have to make the decision myself! If you enjoy the story check out the poll on my profile and vote!***

 **Till next time**

 **-Okaze**


	4. 4 Bloodlines and Changes

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that? Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

 **Reviews-**

 **NeoTemp- Thanks, glad you like it and I deliberately made Naruto and the others 16 in this story since I never really liked having them so young at the graduation.**

 **DragonPony022- Thanks for another great review and you're right with a bit of that. Read this chapter and you'll find out the situations with teams. They'll mourn the loss of their team, but as shinobi they can't wallow in their guilt for long. It was definitely an event which will motivate them to get much stronger though as you'll soon see.**

 **Plums- Don't worry my friend there is absolutely no way Naruto or Yumi will end up on Team 7 in this story. Not even if hell froze over.**

 **Wolfelogix- Surprisingly you're wrong on both guesses. The bloodlines that Yumi and Naruto have are more of my own creation than already existing, though I can get why you'd guess ice. And thanks, I went over the confession multiple times to make sure I got it just right so I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Marcoglas92- Thanks for following and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **RinneTaicho- I can understand what you're saying but I think you may have misread the wording. I stated how they** ** _could_** **be able to use hyoton and yoton at some point in the future with very difficult training. I understand that the ratio needs to be perfect but it wouldn't be impossible to replicate it, it would just be weaker than the version of the actual bloodline. As for meeting Haku, I'm actually on the fence about that one since Naruto already has his motivation to get stronger to protect his loved ones. If I can think of a good reason I'll try and include Naruto and Yuki meeting Haku.**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"- Demon talking/Jutsu**

 **'Text'- Demon thinking**

 **~Text~- Time skip/Location change**

 _Text- Flashback/Reading_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 **Chapter Four- Explanations and Changes**

 **~Mindscape~**

When Naruto awoke he instantly recognized the familiar sewers of his mindscape. Standing up he smiled at the sight of the seal gates and the massive Fox standing behind them.

 **"Hey kit. Nice of you to finally wake up and give me some company."** Kurama joked as he sat down and gave Naruto a grin.

"Haha miss me that much, Kurama?" The boy replied before the two shared a laugh.

Once the humorous moment was over, Naruto's expression quickly changed to one of seriousness. "Kurama how long was I out? And is Yumi-chan ok?" He asked calmly though the Biju could pick up the hint of nervousness in his tone.

 **"Don't worry about it kit. You've been out for about two days and you're currently at the hospital in Konoha. And other than some chakra exhaustion you and your mate are just fine."** Kurama replied as Naruto sighed in relief, allowing his body to finally relax with the knowledge that Yumi was safe.

"That's good I'm glad she's- Wait she's not my mate!" He quickly yelled out once he processed what the Fox had said. His cheeks were flushed from embarrassment which only got worse as the Kyuubi burst into a fit of laughter. "S-shut up you damn Fox! We only just got together!" He yelled in an attempt to quiet the laughter, which only ended up making Kurama laugh even harder.

With his face bright red, much like that of a certain Hyuga heiress, Naruto sat down and waited for the great Biju to calm down.

It took a good few minutes before the laughter stopped as Kurama wiped a tear from his eyes. Every so often a small chuckle would escape but he had at least calmed down a bit. **"Sorry about that kit, but you humans are so ridiculous with your way of doing things, especially courting one another."** He replied as he followed the jinchuriki's gaze to the three pipes running along the top of the chamber, more specifically the newly filled third pipe.

"Kurama... What exactly happened to me? How did I do all that with those missing nin?" The boy asked as he found himself getting mesmerized by the flowing golden energy. When the Biju spoke up he managed to tear his attention away from the energy and return it to the Fox.

 **"Well it seems like you've just activated your bloodline. And yes, you do have a bloodline."** He explained as a wide smile grew on Naruto's lips. **"It also seems like that girl Yumi has one as well."** Kurama added as he brought Naruto's attention to the left wall of the chamber. For a moment nothing happened before the wall changed and rippled like a pool of water and an image appeared. It showed the battle from Naruto's perspective and allowed him to see certain details that he had missed in the moment.

"So what exactly does my bloodline do and what did it change?" Naruto asked towards his tenant who adopted a thoughtful expression.

 **"I'm not exactly sure what your bloodline does, but it is obvious that it's related to wind from what you were able to do during the battle. And as for changes, we'll have to wait and see the long term effects but if you look down you'll see some permanent changes."** Kurama explained as he tapped the water in front of the boy, causing it to ripple.

Once the water calmed, Naruto was stunned by the different person that was looking back at him. The blond's hair was now an even mix of golden yellow and crimson red spikes, much like what Yumi had seen earlier when the bloodline had awakened. His once sapphire blue eyes were now completely different as well. They weren't the bright gold with slit pupils like he had earlier, now they were deep pools of amethyst with a normal pupil.

Looking back up at the Kyuubi there was a question which was burning in his mind about the new changes. "Kurama how did I get this bloodline? Did it come from mom?" He asked as Kurama shook his head.

 **"No, no. Kushina didn't have a bloodline like that other than the natural Uzumaki longevity and dense chakra. Honestly there's a decent chance that the bloodline came to be because of you having me sealed into you at such an early age."** Kurama replied.

"Wait... What about my dad? Did he have a bloodline and who was he?" The blond/red head asked as he saw a look of discomfort and uncertainty flash across the Biju's face.

 **'Damn it. Of all the questions he could ask he had to ask about his father.'** Kurama thought to himself before letting out a sigh and looking Naruto directly in the eye.

 **"Your father didn't have a bloodline either, though many people thought he did. And I can't tell you who he is just yet Naruto. You're strong but you're not strong enough to face his enemies yet."** He explained as a downtrodden expression grew on the jinchuriki's face. **"But I will make you a deal. When you become chunin, or turn 18, then I'll tell you about your father."**

That brought a surprised look to the boy's face before he grinned and nodded up at the Fox. There was an all-new determination filling his eyes now and it made Kurama proud of his jinchuriki. "All right then! It's a deal Kurama and you better make sure to keep it." Naruto exclaimed loudly as the Kyuubi chuckled and gave the boy a nod.

 **"I will Naruto. Though it would be nice if you could change this place up a bit. Something other than a sewer maybe?"** He proposed before continuing as he saw the confused look in Naruto's eyes **. "This is your mind baka. You can change it however you want."** Kurama explained with a small chuckle of amusement.

As the boy realized what that meant he sat down and crossed his legs, looking as if he was meditating as the sewer began to fade away. For a moment the space was white and endless before color returned. Slowly an enormous green landscape formed with massive hills and snow tipped mountains. There were forests big enough for Kurama and lakes of clear water. The Kyuubi could even feel the wind against his fur, something he hadn't felt it 16 years.

Once the changes stopped the sewer was gone, replaced by a picturesque landscape full of every kind of environment the young boy could think of. There were even animals running around and birds flying in the air.

 **"Thank you Naruto. This is more than I could have wished for when I was sealed into you. Now you better wake up, your mate is waiting for you."** Kuruma said with a teasing smirk.

By the time Naruto had realized what had been said the light was already bright enough to make him close his eyes, though it didn't stop the blush from covering his cheeks at the taunts of the Fox.

 **~Konoha Hospital~**

When Naruto awoke this time, there were a few things he noticed in the first few seconds. The first was the white ceilings and the bright lights. He was in the hospital again...

Kami he hated hospitals.

The second things he noticed, which made his mood many times better, was the familiar honey brown eyes of the person who mattered most in his life.

Before Naruto could speak up, Yumi lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the blond/red head in a tight hug. Instantly Naruto's arms wrapped around the girl's waist as the two simply held each other close, happy that they were both alright.

After a minute the two separated a bit allowing Naruto to talk. "Yumi-chan I'm so glad you're ok. Please, please tell me that it wasn't just a dream." He whispered quietly and Yumi knew exactly what he was referring to, did she really say she loved him. For a while after she woke up, the same thought had filled her mind and the violet haired girl knew just how to confirm it for them both.

Leaning in slowly she pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. It wasn't as passion filled or desperate like their previous kisses, but it still was able to perfectly convey the love between the two and push any doubts far, far away.

"Did that feel like a dream to you Naruto-kun?" Yumi teased, getting a wide grin from the boy in response. As she went in for another kiss, the young couple were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. Looking towards the door, the pair saw a doctor standing in the room along with the Hokage and Neko.

The two men were snickering and even with the mask on, one could practically feel the grin on Neko's face as they watched the young couple blush and separate slightly, though they still were holding each other.

"Well I see that you both are feeling better." The Sandaime teased the two teens as their blushes darkened even more. With Naruto's pranks it was difficult if not downright impossible to get a chance to tease and mess with the boy. So Hiruzen was going to take every chance he could to embarrass him.

Suddenly the air shifted and the kind, caring visage of the Sandaime changed to one of tense seriousness. "Naruto-kun, Yumi-chan you both know how serious what happened on your mission was. Neko here was close enough that she felt the chakra from Team 5 while you were fighting and she saw the bodies of Bari and Shu. I'm sorry but they didn't make it." Hiruzen stated as he and Neko watched the two closely for their reactions.

Surprisingly there wasn't any sobbing or major reactions as they both nodded slowly with unshed tears in their eyes. The couple had long since realized that Bari and Shu were dead and, though it was hard, they were doing an admirable job of holding back their emotions for the time being.

Naruto perked up suddenly and looked around the room almost frantically. When questioned on what was the matter, the blond/red head replied by saying how the scroll with the response from the Fire Diamyo was still in a storage seal on his clothing, which was nowhere in sight.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. We found the seal and we have received the answer from the Diamyo. You two did an amazing job despite the difficulties." Neko replied softly as Naruto relaxed slightly and nodded. "Hokage-sama has agreed that he won't make you explain what has happened and will give you time to write up your reports, but there is something which we do need to talk about." She continued as the Sandaime and the doctor stepped forward.

"Neko explained how she managed to catch the last few seconds of your battle and she saw what we believe was a bloodline that you displayed Yumi." The doctor explained before Naruto cut him off.

"Actually she wasn't the only one Dr. Siji. I have a bloodline too. I don't know about Yumi-chan but I can describe what I was able to figure out about mine." Naruto said, quickly catching the attention of all all three adults in the room. Seeing the interested looks, the blond/red head continued on with his explanation. "When those missing nin had us trapped they... they talked about raping Yumi-chan and something snapped for me. Suddenly I got a massive boost in chakra and the wind started bending towards me. I didn't realize it until later on but I was able to perfectly use a wind jutsu I hadn't been able to use before and killed one of the shinobi. I almost felt like I could sense everything going on in the clearing..." He finished as Hiruzen went wide eyed in surprise.

"I think I may know a bit about your bloodline but I need to be sure. Neko can you go and grab a piece of chakra paper?" The Sandaime asked as the Anbu left in a Shunshin. Seeing the questioning looks that both genin were giving, Hiruzen held up his hand to stop them. "I'll explain once Neko gets back." He said.

After a minute the Neko masked Anbu returned and handed Naruto the small square of paper. Having already tested his affinity before, the jinchuriki knew what to do and pumped a small bit of chakra into the paper. The result was far from what he had expected as the paper was instantaneously shredded into incredibly fine pieces with a few catching fire and burning to ash.

A tired sigh brought the attention back to Hiruzen as he gazed at Naruto. "I do know something about your bloodline, Naruto, since the Nidaime had something extremely similar. This bloodline you have has given you an incredible, borderline godly wind affinity beyond any I have ever seen before. Unlike with the Nidaime though, you seem to be able to activate it at will. Likely that will give you further control and other benefits which have yet to be seen. There is a downside though. Your fire affinity has grown weaker and when your bloodline is fully active I doubt you'll be able to use even the weakest lightning jutsu." The Sandaime explained to the stunned teen.

"Now Yumi can you please explain what happened and how it felt when you used your bloodline?" Hiruzen asked as he turned towards the violet haired girl.

"Well... I don't remember all of it Hokage-sama but I do remember that the chakra I suddenly had felt warm and... Protective almost. It formed a barrier perfectly to protect myself and Naruto-kun but it felt like I was getting hit on the head a bit every time something hit the barrier." Yumi explained as the doctor perked up once he heard the description.

"I haven't seen anything like that before Yumi-san, but it has been a theory for many shinobi that what you've done was possible. From how you explained it, it seems that your chakra took on physical form to protect you. I'm not sure if it will be possible, but you may be able to create more than just barriers with practice." The man informed as Yumi thought it over and nodded, it did seem accurate but it would need further testing.

"Unfortunately... with the loss of genin Bari and jonin Shu Kazura you both are left without a team." The Hokage began as the mood in the room grew more depressing. "Luckily there is a skilled member of Konoha's forces who has requested to take you both on as apprentices." The old man added making the couple perk up in curiosity.

"Neko please remove your mask." Hiruzen ordered as the Anbu member slowly took off her mask, revealing her shoulder length purple hair, not as vibrant as Yumi's, and soft brown eyes. "Yumi-chan, Naruto-kun, meet your new sensei Yugao Uzuki."

"Yu-chan!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he looked at the woman who was his new sensei. If it hadn't been for Yumi still holding him, the young boy would have likely jumped to hug the former Anbu member.

Naruto then went on to explain that he had been helped by Yugao many times before and had gotten away from mobs of villagers with her help. To learn that she was also Neko, the Anbu member who was his most active protector, made him even happier to have her as a sensei.

"Well Dr. Siji are Naruto and Yumi free to leave the hospital?" Yugao asked the man as he looked at a clipboard for a moment and nodded.

"Yes they're both perfectly fine. The only reason they weren't out sooner was because we were waiting for Naruto to wake up. Just be careful and try not to get into such a crazy situation again." Siji replied before handing Naruto back his clothes.

 **~Training Ground Three~**

In a swirl of leaves the two genin and their sensei appeared in a large training ground. It had a large river running into a decently sized lake with a forest surrounding it. The area was fairly closed off and more private than most of the other training grounds and the three could hear the faint crashing of a waterfall off in the distance further up the river.

"This is training ground three, where I train personally and where I'll be training you two from now on. I want to do just one thing before I let you both go for the day. Naruto, I want you to try and activate your bloodline and let me see it. And I want you to try and create another barrier Yumi." Yugao ordered getting nods from both genin as Yumi backed up a bit to let Naruto go first.

In the beginning it was a little difficult for the blond/red head since activating his bloodline at will was different from activating it unconsciously. Deciding to ask for a little help, Naruto looked towards his inner demon.

'Hey Kurama, do you know how I can activate my bloodline again?' He thought silently and waited for a reply.

 **'Hmm... try channeling some chakra to your eyes kit.'** Kurama replied before going silent once again.

'It's as good a shot as any.' Naruto thought as he mentally shrugged and began to slowly channel chakra towards his eyes. For a moment there was a minor burning sensation but it soon faded and Naruto could feel a shift of some kind. When he opened his eyes both Yugao and Yumi gasped at the golden orbs staring back at them.

"It seems that your bloodline is a kind of doujutsu when active... interesting. Ok Naruto hold it for as long as you can. Yumi it's your turn." The jonin said as Naruto stepped back a bit while keeping the chakra flowing to his eyes.

Yumi stepped up next and a deep look of concentration grew on her face as she tried to figure out what she had done and how to replicate the effects. After a few minutes a small wall, about 4 feet by 4 feet, appeared in the air in front of Yumi. It didn't look very thick and it wasn't as perfect as the last time, but she had still been able to do it again and that was just fine in Yugao's opinion.

"Ok you two can stop now. I want you both to listen to me and do not argue. Do you both understand?" She asked seriously and waited until the two had agreed before continuing. "I want you two to go home and stop holding it back. I know how bad it is to lose a teammate and holding it in isn't healthy for a shinobi. Rest, mourn, recover, and comfort each other." Yugao explained softly as she placed her hands on the shoulders of her genin in a sympathetic manner before leaving in a **Shunshin**.

"Yu-chan is right. L-let's go home Yumi-chan." Naruto muttered as his voice cracked slightly, full of unspoken emotions. Yumi simply nodded and took Naruto's hand, not trusting her own voice at the moment as they walked back to their home.

 **~Naruto and Yumi's apartment~**

It took ten minutes for the couple to make their way back to the apartments and and get inside. The moment the doors were locked and they knew no one was watching, the emotional dams burst. Naruto slumped back against the wall with Yumi holding him close, burying her head in his chest as sobs shook their bodies. Tears streamed down their cheeks as the two cried for their lost friends and teammates.

Despite the fact that they both knew that joining the shinobi profession meant that they'd have to deal with death, they never expected to have to deal with the death of their own team before their first kills. For Naruto it was even worse as the death of Shu and Bari added onto the weight of having his first kill which nearly made the teen break down for the first time in his life.

For hours Naruto and Yumi sat against the door, crying and mourning for Shu and Bari. Finally Yumi passed out from exhaustion and Naruto picked her up in his arms with tears still falling from his eyes. Slowly he carried Yumi into her bedroom and laid her down in the bed. As he went to leave a soft hand shot out and latched onto his own. "Naruto-kun... please don't leave. Please." Yumi begged quietly, her voice slightly raspy from crying for so long. "I-I can't be alone Naruto-kun. Not tonight." She explained softly as she stared up at Naruto's back.

For a few tense seconds the jinchuriki remained silent before turning around and sliding into the bed with the girl he loved. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head down in the crook of her neck. Yumi could feel the fresh tears running down onto her shoulder and whispered soft reassuring words into Naruto's ear until he finally fell asleep. Seeing that he was soundly asleep, Yumi allowed sleep to finally claim her as well. Tomorrow was a new day and she and Naruto had a lot of work to do.

After all, they weren't just living their lives now. They were living their lives for their teammates as well.

 **Chapter Four finished! This one was a good one and I hope that I did well in everyone else's opinion.**

 **The poll is still going on but will end as soon as chapter 5 is posted. So far Yugao and Yumi are in the lead rather than just Yumi so I'm starting to think up ideas for both scenarios.**

 **Now I owe a little bit of an explanation on the bloodlines that Naruto and Yumi have.**

 **Naruto- His bloodline is always partially active and increases his wind affinity to incredibly high levels to the point he could control the wind without hand signs, though this would take lots of training. When Naruto's bloodline is fully active his eyes will turn gold with a slit pupil and his control over his wind affinity takes a huge jump. Also he will be able to copy any wind jutsu he sees much like a Sharingan can, but this is only when his bloodline is fully active.**

 **Now don't think that this isn't without any downsides. Even when it is only partially active, his bloodline makes it much more difficult for Naruto to learn any other kinds of jutsu other than wind jutsu. Fire may be usable but lightning jutsu of any kind are permanently lost to Naruto now. When his bloodline is fully activated, Naruto is absolutely incapable of using any kind of jutsu other than wind jutsu or chakra based techniques.**

 **Yumi- Yumi's bloodline is pretty interesting and I actually got the idea from another fanfic where someone said that Kushina's chakra chains were part of the Uzumaki bloodline to shape chakra into physical form. (No Yumi is not an Uzumaki, for any who may have thought that.) For now, Yumi is only able to make barriers out of chakra but in the future she'll be able to make much more with lots of training.**

 **The downside to this is that, though her chakra reserves have been boosted by the activation of her bloodline, Yumi's reserves are far from being at the level of Naruto's. Due to that, she won't be able to hold constructs for very long, yet. Also she needs to focus a bit on them and for barriers, any hit to the barrier causes a bit of strain to Yumi until finally she can't hold it and the barrier shatters.**

 **I do need some help thinking of a name for Naruto and Yumi's bloodlines and any suggestions at all would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Chapter Five should be up in a couple days at the most since I've been getting so much free time to write so as always.**

 **Read, Rate, and Review.**

 **-Okaze**


	5. 5 Councils and Crushes

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that? Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

 **Reviews-**

 **DragonPony022- Oh Yugao is going to be putting Naruto and Yumi through the wringer, I can promise you that. Naruto's bloodline will really make him a monster when he wants to be, as you'll soon see. And I think you'll like how Yumi's is going to be used eventually.**

 **Wolfelogix- Well nobody else actually guessed correctly so it's fine. Naruto will have control of wind like Tobirama with water, but only with his bloodline fully activated until he gains much better control. And I can't believe I never realized that for Yumi. You're actually right and that gives me all kinds of new ideas now. I eagerly wait to see what you think of each chapter and it's really great to see someone like my story so much.**

 **RinneTaicho- Glad you liked the chapter and thanks a lot for the suggestions with the names. Kazegan is a good idea for Naruto and I thought of it, but it needs a little more. For Yumi though, I love your idea and I think I will end up going with Seishin Kyosei (Spirit Force) for the name of her bloodline.**

 **Thegodofanime- Thank you for the idea and I think I'm actually going to use your suggestion for Naruto's bloodline with a little bit of a change. So instead of Kaze no me, it'll be slightly different.**

 ***IMPORTANT NOTES- A few things. Firstly, the poll is officially over. And by a large victory, it seems that it'll be both Yugao and Yumi together with Naruto. Secondly, the names for Naruto and Yumi's bloodlines have been decided. Naruto now possesses the Kazekami no Me (Eyes of the Wind God) and Yumi now has the Seishin Kyosei (Spirit Force)**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"- Demon talking/Jutsu**

 **'Text'- Demon thinking**

 **~Text~- Time skip/Location change**

 _Text- Flashback/Reading_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 **Chapter Five- Councils and Crushes**

 **~Naruto and Yumi's apartment~**

The next morning found Yumi and Naruto sleeping soundly in bed, holding each other closely with Yumi using Naruto's chest as a pillow. As the morning Sun began its slow rise into the sky, rays of sunlight poured into the bedroom through the far window.

 **'Kit...'**

 **'Kit!'**

 **'Naruto!'**

The roaring voice of the Kyuubi succeeded in waking the young jinchuriki as he bolted awake and physically jumped. This not only woke Naruto but it also awoke Yumi as well who was laying on the blond/red head.

"Damn it Kurama not so loud..." Naruto mumbled quietly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one around at the moment and what he heard next made him freeze.

"Naruto-kun who is Kurama?" Yumi asked as she sat up in the bed and yawned cutely. Both Naruto and Kurama went wide eyed as they tried to think of some kind of excuse.

'Kurama what do I do?!' Naruto yelled mentally to the Biju and for a moment got silence in response.

Finally the massive Fox sighed and slumped down to the ground in the seal. **'What can you do kit? Tell her the truth. If she didn't care about me being sealed into you I doubt she'll care about this.'** He replied.

Naruto sighed heavily and looked over at his girlfriend, his deep amethyst pools meeting her own honey brown pair. "Kurama... Kurama is the name of the Kyuubi. I've been talking with him for a bit ever since the night with the forbidden scroll." He explained nervously.

"Wait! You can talk to Kyu- I mean Kurama?" Yumi asked with surprised eyes. Getting a nod in response made her eyes narrow a bit before she gave him a light punch on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Naruto-kun?" She questioned as Naruto shied away from her gaze.

"I was nervous what you all would think if you found out that I could talk with the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha." He mumbled quietly and got another punch on the arm from Yumi. As he turned back around to say something he found a pair of lips pressing against his and any other thoughts were banished for the moment.

When Yumi finally pulled away from the kiss she couldn't help but giggle at the dazed look on her boyfriend's face. It was nice to know that she had a way to get him to stop talking. "I trust you Naruto-kun. And if you say that the Kyuubi isn't like how Konoha sees him than I'll believe it as well." The violet haired girl explained with an honesty that stunned the boy and his demon.

 **'Kit... Whatever you do, do not let this girl go.'** Kurama whispered to the blond/red head and got a mental nod from the teen a moment later. Just as Naruto was about to speak, the couple was interrupted by a loud growl coming from Naruto's stomach. For a minute it was dead silent in the room before Yumi's will caved and she fell back into the bed laughing hysterically. Seconds later, Yumi's stomach growled as well, making the girl blush and sending Naruto into a laughing fit which she soon joined in.

"I-I guess we f-forgot to eat dinner last night." Naruto said between gasps for air as he tried to force himself to stop laughing.

 **~Half Hour Later, Apartment~**

It had taken the couple almost ten full minutes to stop laughing and go through their daily rituals. And it had taken twenty minutes for the two to make a large breakfast to make up for their missed dinner. Now the two were casually eating their meal of pancakes, eggs, and bacon when Naruto spoke up.

"Um... Yumi-chan?" Naruto called out, catching the girl's attention as she looked up and noticed the light blush on his whiskered cheeks. "I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go on a date later on with me?" He asked quickly, rushing through his words and making Yumi giggle.

After finishing another bite of food, she nodded and smiled happily. "I'd love to Naruto-kun. You can choose where we go." She replied and was rewarded with yet another true smile from the guy she loved. With that out of the way, the two got back to their meals and had just finished when a knock came from the door. "I'll clean up from breakfast Naruto-kun. You get the door." Yumi called out as she took their plates to the sink while Naruto went over and cautiously opened the door.

The teen relaxed slightly when he saw an Anbu standing at the door but was now definitely curious as to why there was a Konoha black ops member at his apartment.

"Naruto-san. The council has requested the presence of you and Yumi-san immediately. I'm here to take you both there." The black, dragon masked Anbu member explained.

Yumi, who heard the conversation from the kitchen, called back out to Naruto. "I'll be there in one minute. I'm almost done."

Naruto looked at Dragon seriously and glanced back in the apartment towards where Yumi was. "Dragon... Tell me the truth. How bad is this going to be?" The jinchuriki questioned as the Anbu commander sighed.

"Honestly Naruto. I can't say anything specific but things are going to get bad." The man explained just as Yumi stepped out of the house. After making sure the door was locked, Dragon grabbed the couple and vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **~Council Chambers~**

As Hiruzen Sarutobi looked around the large room, he sighed tiredly and shook his head. He knew why this meeting was called and it was almost guaranteed that things were going to go straight to hell.

As a puff of smoke appeared in the center of the room, the Sandaime had one last thought before the chaos started.

'I'm sorry about this Naruto-kun, Yumi-chan...'

Everything went silent in the council chambers as Dragon led Naruto and Yumi to a seat off to the side of the Hokage who began to speak. "Now that everyone is here, would the council like to explain the reason for this meeting?"

The first to stand was Shikaku Nara as he gave a tired look around the room. "The council has heard that Yumi-san and Naruto-san have activated a pair of unknown bloodlines. The shinobi council simply wanted to learn more about these new bloodlines, but the civilian council seems to have other reasons..." The lazy man explained before sitting back down once again as a large male civilian council member stood up.

The glare the fat man sent towards Naruto and the lecherous grin he gave Yumi instantly set the couple on edge and Naruto visibly tensed as his eyes narrowed. "The civilian council, in light of Yumi-san having a new bloodline, order the activation of the Clan Restoration Act. Yumi-san is to be taken off of the shinobi roster and will be used to breed a new generation of children with her bloodline." The man explained in a cocky and arrogant tone.

There were a few different reactions to the arrogant council member's demand, and only one was even slightly positive as the rest of the civilian council nodded in agreement.

All members of the shinobi council glared at the foolish civilians, especially Tsume Inuzuka. To think that they would even think of doing something like that, much less actually order it, was appalling.

Before anyone could speak another word, an enormous flare or chakra stopped everyone and an insane amount of killing intent flooded the council chambers. It was so strong that even those outside of the Hokage Tower could feel the intense pressure and more than a few civilians fainted down below.

Following the intense chakra and killing intent to its source, all in the chamber were stunned to see that it wasn't coming from the Sandiame as most expected.

No, it was all coming from an extremely pissed off jinchuriki.

Naruto's eyes were glowing a dangerous, angry gold as his pupils narrowed to slits so small they almost weren't visible. His hair was blowing around as a fiery aura of golden chakra surrounded the blond/red head as a fierce wind blew around the room and began to circle and warp around Naruto. To the shock of all the shinobi in the room, the young 16 year old had more chakra than even the Sandaime, who was sweating slightly along with Anbu commander Dragon at the sheer output of chakra.

It seemed the only one who wasn't affected negatively by Naruto's killing intent and chakra was Yumi, who instead seemed to be calm and comforted by the pressure her boyfriend was giving off.

"Say that again, I fucking dare you to say that again to my face." Naruto growled out lowly, his voice sounding like a roar in the silent room as he glared at the civilian council members, the one who had spoken receiving the brunt of his anger.

Through some unknown means, the fat council member overcame the intense fear caused by the angry jinchuriki as he glared back at Naruto. "You dare speak to the council like that! You damn demo-" Before he could finish his sentence, the civilian was stopped as a blade of golden wind was pressed against his throat.

The shinobi in the room were stunned to see Naruto standing behind the foolish council member with a fully formed Kaze no Yaiba to the man's neck. Even to the Sandaime's keen eyes the boy had vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared behind the man with a blade that hadn't been there before. All the Anbu tensed but didn't move since Naruto could slit the man's throat far before they could reach him.

"Say it. Call me that name you all love to call me so much so I have a reason to slit. Your. Throat." The jinchuriki growled out as his voice deepened, not yet demonic but enough to show just how enraged he was.

Suddenly the massive killing intent and chakra died down as a feminine hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder. Everyone in the room had been so caught up in watching the angry blond/red head that they missed Yumi slowly walking to Naruto and hugging him softly.

In the next second the two were gone again and were once more sitting at the side of the Hokage. There was still a light breeze flowing through the room and Naruto's eyes were still golden, but now everyone could breathe freely.

"Yumi-chan will not be used for breeding stock. If someone dares suggest it again there will be blood on these walls." Naruto threatened, and though he could be punished for saying such things, no one was willing to call him out on it since it was proven that he could kill at least a few people before the enraged jinchuriki could be taken down.

And yet, the civilians didn't seem to learn their lesson as a pink haired woman stood up and looked towards the Hokage. "If Yumi-san is not to be used than the CRA will be enacted on the boy. He will have to take five wives of the council's choosing by the time he is 18." The woman explained as Naruto and Yumi recognized her voice and hair, making the woman the mother of Sakura.

Naruto knew he couldn't fully win this fight, since he knew just how important bloodlines were to the village. But even then, it didn't mean he couldn't turn things in his favor. "I will accept the CRA but I will take only two wives of my own choosing." He replied sternly as the civilian council burst into protest. Unlike last time, the jinchuriki stayed perfectly calm but when he spoke, his voice was colder than ice.

"You either agree to my generous offer, or I release the Kyuubi on the village right here and right now." Naruto explained as the entire room went silent. Every single pair of eyes were wide in shock, even the Hokage and Anbu. Yumi was stunned by this declaration as well and, like many of the others in the room, was wondering if he was being serious or just bluffing.

"You wouldn't do that. You still have people here who are precious to you and they would die as well." Shikaku said seriously as he sat up straight in his seat.

The jinchuriki simply gave the Nara clan head a smirk as he laid his hand on his stomach over the seal. "Kyuubi and I have come to an agreement. If I let him out, he keeps my precious people and loved ones safe while the rest of Konoha burns." He replied as everyone's eyes widened once again.

"Enough." The Sandaime spoke finally, his voice stopping any further discussion and arguments. "I agree to Naruto's terms. He will have to take two wives of his choosing by the time he is 18." Hiruzen explained firmly as Naruto gave the old man a small nod of thanks.

The blond/red head turned to Yumi and whispered into her ear so that only she could hear. "Yumi-chan please get Yu-chan and meet at the training ground." He whispered before dashing out of the room.

Looking up towards the Sandaime with a pleading gaze, the elderly Kage nodded and gestured for the young violet haired girl to go as well. Once she left the room and the doors closed, Hiruzen Sarutobi was gone and The Professor had taken his place making the shinobi who recognized this stiffen and sit up straighter in their seats. "I do hope the rest of this meeting won't be as foolish and idiotic as what just happened." He said calmly, though the threat hidden in his words was not missed.

 **~Training Ground Three~**

The sun was hanging high in the sky as Yumi and Yugao walked into the clearing of training ground three. It had been a little under an hour since Yumi left the council meeting and it had taken a good deal of time for her to finally find Yugao and explain what happened. The moment she did the two women rushed towards the training ground of their team.

When they stepped into the clearing, both paused as they watched the beautiful sight occurring in the middle of the lake. Naruto was sitting cross-legged in the center of the lake with his back to them, meditating from the look of things. While this wasn't very impressive, the golden winds softly flowing around his body were. The wind caught the light making the boy at the center seem to glow from the noon day Sun.

"You two can stop staring you know." Naruto's voice rang out, his tone holding a hint of mischief as Yumi and Yugao were surprised that he had known they were there. Yumi could be explained, but for Yugao, it was a shock that Naruto could detect her. Anbu were trained to be silent and have little to no presence, and Yugao was one of the best at that particular skill.

Slowly Naruto stood and walked back to the shore and took a seat in front of his team, never taking his golden eyes off of the women as the group sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Naruto how did you know we were here?" Yugao finally asked, breaking the silence as her curiosity forced her to ask. She had to know if her skills were somehow slipping.

"I could sense you and Yumi-chan. I figured it out when I was in the council meeting when I activated my Kazekami no Me. When it's fully active I can... Feel everything around me for a certain range. It's like anything that could be touched by the breeze can be sensed by me. I was trying to improve the range when you walked over." Naruto explained honestly as Yugao found an all new sense of respect of Naruto's bloodline.

The jonin's thoughts changed as she saw Yumi move forward and softly press her right hand to the young man's whiskered cheeks. "Naruto-kun... Are you ok?" She asked hesitantly and grew worried when he turned away slightly.

"I'm sorry Yumi-chan. I knew I couldn't win the argument so I tried to make it as bearable as possible. I didn't want to betray you but now I have to be with another girl too." The downtrodden teen whispered quietly and closed his eyes. He was surprised by the soft hands cupping his cheeks and pulling his gaze back to Yumi who swiftly pressed her lips against Naruto's.

After a minute the kiss ended and Yumi began to slowly stroke Naruto's whisker marks. Much to the boy's embarrassment he involuntarily leaned into her touch and began to pur. Deciding to take pity on her poor boyfriend, Yumi stopped and pulled her hands away. "Naruto-kun it's ok. I know you did it to protect me and you were thinking of me the whole time. I may not like it but I'm willing to share you with another girl, but she has to love you and you have to love her. And she has to have my approval as well." The violet haired girl explained as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

The smirk that grew on Yumi's cheeks quickly served to set Naruto on guard though. "Hmm what about that girl you said you had a crush on as a kid. You never told me her name." The girl teased as the blond/red head's cheeks went red. Seeing the resistance in his eyes and the protests on his lips, Yumi decided to drive the nail into the coffin. "If you don't tell me I'll never cook for you again." She added.

For a moment Naruto froze, a wide array of emotions flashing across his face before he finally sighed in defeat. "Fine... I'll tell you Yumi-chan." He muttered quietly making both Yugao and Yumi lean in closer, both eager to know the big secret. "I-it was Yu-chan... I had a crush on Yugao." He whispered and quickly turned away to hide the nervousness that was clearly written on his face.

Yumi turned in shock towards an equally stunned Yugao as they both processed what they had just heard. "Why? Why me?" Yugao asked the embarrassed jinchuriki as he kept his gaze turned away from the two women.

For a time Naruto didn't reply and just as Yugao was about to ask again, he finally spoke up. "You saved me so often. Even though everyone hated me, you and Yumi-chan cared about me. You'd hide me and help me whenever you could and I found myself having a crush on you. Finding out that you're Neko only made it worse and I realized that each time you saved me and hid me from the villagers I wanted to stay longer and longer." Naruto explained quietly as Yumi and Yugao's eyes softened.

"Naruto... I can't say for sure whether I love you or not." Yugao said as Naruto's mood fell. "But it doesn't mean I'm not willing to give you a chance. A few dates maybe to see where things go. As Kong as Yumi approves." The woman finished making the young man turn in surprise.

Yumi was now in deep thought as she contemplated what Yugao and Naruto had said. She had nothing at all against Yugao and knew that she saw Naruto for who he really was. In the end she couldn't find a reason not to give the ex-Anbu a chance. But she'd have some fun with it of course.

"I'm ok with it. Naruto-kun did just ask me on a date this morning. I wouldn't mind making it a double date of sorts if you're ok with it Yugao-chan." Yumi proposed as Naruto blushed at the thought. He had to change some of his plans quickly if he was going on a date with both Yugao and Yumi.

Naruto knew he had no way out of the situation as both women agreed to the shared date. "I'll pick you both up at 7 then." Naruto replied quickly before running off to make the changes to his plan, leaving Yugao and Yumi laughing at the retreating figure of their date.

 **Chapter Five finished! Really glad with how this one came out and I hope everyone else does as well. I've never really tried doing a romance with three people so it'll be interesting to see where this goes.**

 **The names for the bloodlines have been decided and will not likely be changed. I'm still open to ideas for Yumi's if anyone can think up one that really fits for it, but until then I'm sticking with what I've got.**

 **The next chapter will feature the date and some training for Yumi and Naruto.**

 ***I do need a little help. If anyone knows a good translator to be able to help me with jutsu I'd really appreciate it, or even someone translating for me. Either is fine and any suggestions or assistance helps me a lot.***

 **As always, Read, Rate, and Review!**

 **-Okaze**


	6. 6 Dates and Wave

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that? Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

 **Reviews-**

 **BANKAIZEN- Thanks**

 **AnFan-n-More- I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so far and hope that this chapter is as good as the rest.**

 **\- Using clones wouldn't allow a bloodline jutsu to be used. It would result in a combination technique to strengthen the two separate jutsu.**

 **Jablanco- Thanks I hope you like how I had the date go. Never done something like this before so I'm unsure of how it went.**

 **\- I never said he couldn't use fire jutsu. He just can't use any other kind of jutsu beside wind when his bloodline is fully active since it focuses all his chakra into wind style. When it isn't fully active he can use fire jutsu but they'll be more difficult.**

 **Rebmul- Thanks for the suggestion. I actually have seen the show and it's a great one that could definitely help with ideas.**

 **DragonPony022- Thanks. I was a little unsure about it, but they're not getting together instantly. It'll be a few dates before they'll get together. And I never liked how most NarutoxYugao stories had him getting with her after the death of her partner after the chunin exams. It never felt right to do that.**

 **Wolfelogix- I know how you feel. I'm a bit unsure of how this dual pairing will go but I'm going to try my best. As for the Sandaime, you're right and I plan for him to grow a bit of a backbone, but Tsunade will be the one to really put the council in its place. And Yumi's bloodline would be more towards the Yin chakra side. Combining the two would mean she can create living things but her objects are just chakra constructs.**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"- Demon talking/Jutsu**

 **'Text'- Demon thinking**

 **~Text~- Time skip/Location change**

 _Text- Flashback/Reading_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 **Chapter Six- Dates and Wave**

The sun was hanging low in the sky as night began its steady approach. Walking through the village was a certain blond/red head as he nervously ticked off things in his head, tapping his fingers to check off each item on the list in his mind. It was nearly 7 o'clock and Naruto was making his way towards Yugao's apartment where she and Yumi were getting ready for their dates.

The jinchuriki was extremely nervous for this since he hadn't even even been on a date before, much less two dates at the same time. While he was living the dream of most men, Naruto could only worry about what could go wrong.

 **'Damn it Naruto calm down already. You're going to drive yourself crazy. Or rather you're going to drive yourself crazier than you already are.'** Kurama voiced from inside the seal, making Naruto take a deep breath before letting out a nervous sigh and scowling.

'Hey! Shut up Kurama you've never had to deal with this like I do.' Came Naruto's frustrated reply.

 **'You're right about that. If I wanted a vixen I'd take. I even remember this one time in Lightning Country where I got four vixens and-'** Naruto quickly cut the connection as his cheeks flushed at the knowledge of just what the Biju was referring to.

"Damn perverted Fox." He muttered angrily before snapping out of his thoughts as he took notice of just where he was. It seemed that while he was talking with his tenant, his body had continued to move and he was currently just a few steps away from the door to Yugao's home and, when he looked at the time, Naruto realized it was 7 o'clock.

Summoning up what courage he had, the nervous jinchuriki stepped forward and knocked on the door. He could hear some shuffling around inside and smiled softly as he waited. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered that there was something he had forgotten. Moving quickly he tapped a seal on his arm and two bouquets of beautiful flowers appeared in his hands, and just in time too as the door finally opened.

What he saw next made the teen's amethyst eyes widen in shock and his jaw dropped at the sight of beauty standing before him. To say that Yugao and Yumi were beautiful was a massive understatement in Naruto's opinion. In fact, he couldn't find a word to properly describe it, but the closest he could find was...

"Angels..." Naruto whispered softly before blushing once he understood that he had actually spoken aloud.

The two women blushed a bit as well at the honest compliment and had to stifle their giggles at the awestruck look on their date's face.

Yugao was wearing a stunning strapless dress. It was a dark, almost navy blue that actually served to compliment her hair nicely and showed off her body in all the right ways. Her hair was done in a single, long braid down to her shoulders and a pair of golden earnings could be seen on her ears. There was even a light coating of lipstick to bring some attention to her soft lips, something Naruto quickly took notice of.

Yumi had gone with a different style for the date but it still made her look just as incredible as Yugao, if not even more beautiful. Yumi had decided to wear a full length, deep red kimono with a golden dragon running around from the bottom all the way up to the center of her back. Unlike Yugao, Yumi had decided to keep her hair down and allowed it to cascade down her back.

Both of the women noticed Naruto's eyes wandering over their bodies, but they didn't mind since he wasn't looking at them in any kind of inappropriate manner. They understood that he was just trying to take it all in and though Naruto was many things, he was thankfully not a pervert. Using the young man's stunned pause, they began to look over their date as well.

Naruto was wearing a pair of long black pants with a long sleeved black button-up shirt. The jinchuriki's blond and red spiked hair was still wild and untamed, but it looked as if he had tried to comb it to no avail. Next, their attention was drawn to the twin bouquets of flowers in Naruto's hands. Blue tiger Lilly's for Yugao and yellow roses for Yumi.

As Naruto noticed the eyes of his dates looking at him, he quickly found himself growing increasingly nervous over his current state of dress. Both Yumi and Yugao were dressed so beautifully and he was simply wearing casual clothing. It wasn't long till Naruto began to shift around a little as he felt so plain when compared to the two women standing in front of him.

Unfortunately for the teen, his expression betrayed him as the two kunoichi were able to quickly pick up on their date's discomfort. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Yumi asked softly as she watched her boyfriend glance away for a moment.

"It's just... You both are dressed up so beautifully and I feel like I'm just so plain in comparison..." Naruto replied, making both of the girls blink in confusion before giggling softly.

"Naruto it's fine. I can't speak for Yumi, but I think you look fine and the flowers are beautiful." Yugao explained as she stepped forward and took the Lilly's from his grasp and went back inside to put the flowers in a vase. Yumi soon did the same as she gave the blond/red head a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I think you look great Naruto-kun. We just wanted to be prepared in case you had something fancy planned." The violet haired girl added and enjoyed the light pink dusting on her boyfriend's cheeks. At this point Yugao returned and gave Yumi a wink as they both moved forward and grabbed one of Naruto's arms.

The blush on the poor teen's cheeks grew even brighter at the actions of the pair but he was determined to make the night move smoothly and give the girl's both a great time. "W-well then let's go." Naruto stuttered out nervously as the group of three began to walk through the streets of Konoha.

Yumi and Yugao were quick to notice the not so subtle glares that were directed towards Naruto from the many civilians walking around in the streets. Despite it all, Naruto continued to smile and walk towards the destination that only he knew. It wasn't long till the two women noticed how they were getting further and further from the streets of Konoha and up towards the Hokage Monument.

Before either of the two could comment or ask their date about their destination, they were stopped when Naruto led them into a large clearing right behind the heads of the past Kage. In the center of the clearing was a large blanket with a several scrolls laying on its surface. Off to the side was another Naruto who appeared to be meditating silently.

"Any problems?" The Naruto that had escorted the pair asked towards the meditating double. Once his eyes opened they revealed the familiar gold slit eyes of the **Kazekami no Me**.

"Nothing Boss. No one else came up here so it was fine." The now identified clone spoke before dispelling in a puff of smoke.

"I had a clone stay here and keep watch so the plans for the date wouldn't be ruined." Naruto explained to the confused pair as he brought them over to the blanket and began to unseal the items contained inside the scrolls.

First was a set of plates and utensils for the three to use. Then was a group of candles which Naruto set up around the blanket to be lit later on. Finally he unsealed the final items and stunned both Yugao and Yumi at the incredible five star meal sitting on their plates. A large steak with potatoes, vegetables, and gravy Sat before each of the three as steam wafted off of the meals.

"N-Naruto how did you get this?" Yugao asked after a moment as Naruto grinned at the surprise on the faces of his dates.

"I had to call in a favor from Choji. He got me the meals from his family's restaurant and sealed them up in the scrolls so they'd stay fresh. I just had to pay him for the meals and this was able to happen." Naruto explained happily as he made a mental note to thank Choji for helping him so much.

Without another word the three eagerly began to dig into the delicious meal. Occasionally they would chat and joke between bites of food. Just before they had all finished, Naruto stopped them and smiled. "Follow me for a second. I need to show you both the reason why I chose this spot." Naruto said as he quickly made a clone to guard the food while he led his dates onto the stone head of the Yondaime. He sat down quietly and leaned back against the stone as Yumi and Yugao sat on either side of the jinchuriki.

"There. That's what I wanted to let you both see." Naruto whispered quietly as he pointed out to the horizon. At this point the sun had just begun to set and it cast a stunning array of colors over the village of Konoha. Many shades of reds, yellows, and orange painted the surrounding landscape in a sight that left the two women awestruck.

For a few more minutes the sight remained before the sun slowly fell behind the tall trees and darkness fell. "I would come up here all the time when I was younger. Whenever I was sad, nervous, or upset I'd come here and watch the sunset over the village. It would always help me calm down and relax, but it only happens for a few minutes." Naruto explained as a far off look appeared in his eyes.

"I'm really glad you showed me this Naruto-kun. You're right about it being calming too..." Yumi replied quietly as she moved over a bit and cuddled up to Naruto's side. "Thank you."

The young teen chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around Yumi and held her closer. "You know, this sight was actually the reason that orange is one of my favorite colors." The blond/red head explained honestly.

This made Yugao giggle a bit as well as she poked the young man in the side. "I can understand why you'd think that and I definitely have a new appreciation of the color orange." She joked as the three stood and walked back to the blanket to finish their meals.

Once they sat back down the clone standing guard dispelled and Naruto pulled out a lighter. Slowly he lit each of the candles, filling the clearing with the soft candle light to replace the lost Sun light.

Unfortunately, even the best times have to end at some point, and that fact held true in the current situation as the loud cry of a messenger bird caught the attention of the three ninja. Looking up, they could see a bird circling around them in the air with a scroll held in its talons.

"Damn it. I knew something would ruin this." Naruto muttered in annoyance as Yugao held out her arm and the bird landed on it. After pulling the scroll free the jonin began to read the message contained inside as the messenger bird once again took off.

"Well the night isn't over exactly Naruto. This is a message from the Sandaime. He wants us to head out to Wave Country tomorrow morning to back up Team 7 on their mission after they met and battled the missing nin Zabuza Momochi." Yugao explained as she rolled the scroll back up before using one of the candles to light it on fire.

The mood was slightly dampened from the news as the group finished their meals and began to head back towards Yugao's home while Naruto left a clone to clean up the supplies.

"Alright, I want you both to prepare for a possible month long mission and be at the front gate by 7:30 tomorrow morning." Yugao explained seriously once they got to her home. Her two genin nodded in understanding at her orders and were about to leave before the ex-Anbu called out to the young man.

"Naruto... Thank you for the date. Despite the end it was very nice and I'd love a chance to have another one when we get back to the village." Yugao called out with a smile as she leaned in and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving the teen with a wide grin.

Yumi, between giggles, began to drag her boyfriend back towards their apartment to get some much needed sleep. "Come on Naruto-kun, Yugao-sensei won't be happy if we show up to the mission tired." She joked as Naruto nodded and quickly followed after her.

 **~Next Morning, Konoha Gates~**

Naruto and Yumi arrived at the front gates five minutes before 7:30 fully prepared for their mission. Seeing they had time before their sensei arrived, the two struck up a conversation with the pair of chunin that always seemed to be guarding the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu. Suddenly Naruto remembered something that Yugao had said last night and paused the conversation.

"Hey guys, do either of you have a bingo book I could borrow?" The whiskered blond/red head asked and quickly caught the small book tossed to him by Izumo. "Thanks." He muttered as he began to flip through the pages before finding what he had been searcing for.

"Zabuza Momochi..." Naruto muttered catching the attention of Yumi and the two chunin who went wide eyed at the name as Naruto continued to read the information he had found. "A-rank missing nin of Kiri, member of the Seven Swordsmen, Nicknamed the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' for killing the entire graduating class one year. Uses **Suiton** jutsu as well as kenjutsu. Carries a massive zanbatou and known for the **'Kirigakure no jutsu'** and the silent killing technique."

To Naruto's credit, he didn't jump or appear surprised at all when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking behind him the jinchuriki grinned at Yugao who was standing behind him. "Glad to see you remembered the name and are trying to learn about your opponent Naruto." The jonin complimented before looking at Yumi and Naruto. "Do you both have everything?" She asked and was pleased to receive twin nods in response.

"Good then let's go. We need to get to Wave quickly and back up Kakashi and his team."

 **~Tazuna's House, Wave Country~**

It had taken a full day for Team 5 to make the journey from Konoha all the way to Wave Country. Once there it had been a simple matter of following the directions that had been given to find the home that Team 7 and their client were staying. Knocking on the door, the group waited until an old man slowly opened the door. It was easy to see in his posture that he was nervous but he quickly relaxed when he saw the Konoha hitai-ate on Team 5.

"Tazuna-san? Could we come in? My name is Yugao Uzuki and I'm the sensei of Team 5. I was requested to come and back up Kakashi." Yugao informed as Tazuna nodded and sighed. Slowly he opened the door and allowed the group into the house.

Leading the team into the living room, they could see Kakashi sitting with his own team discussing something. "Kakashi Team 5 sent by order of Hokage-sama to support you and your team." Yugao said sternly as Kakashi looked up at the team before growing confused.

"Yugao? Why are you here and where is Shu?" The silver haired jonin asked before cringing as he saw the sad and mournful looks in Naruto and Yumi's eyes.

Seeing the expressions on her team's faces made Yugao sigh. "Shu Kazura and his student Bari were killed in action on a mission not even a week ago. I have been named as the new sensei of Team 5 as a result." She explained as the rest of Kakashi's team turned to face the new arrivals.

First was Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's loyal fan girl. The final person on the team was someone Naruto and Yumi didn't recognize. It was a boy with pale white skin and black hair. His eyes were dead and emotionless as he gave the team a smile that all three recognized as fake. The boy also had a tanto strapped to his back and a scroll at his side.

Sasuke scoffed arrogantly as he noticed Naruto standing among the new group. "Why is the dead last here? We don't need any help." The Uchiha said which quickly got a cry of agreement from Sakura.

"Yeah! We don't need Naruto-baka here to mess things up!" The pinkette screeched before Yugao sent her and Sasuke a glare.

"Kakashi you should teach your students to respect their comrades and those more experienced. The 'dead last' as you call him, has completed 5 C-ranked missions already while you are only on your first." Yugao retorted sharply, talking to Kakashi first before turning her attention back to the arrogant Uchiha.

Suddenly Kakashi took notice of the changes to the young jinchuriki and decided to voice his curiosity. "Naruto what happened to your hair and eyes?" He asked.

Once again Yugao stepped forward and explained. "You would have likely been informed when you returned to Konoha but you may as well learn it now for the sake of the mission. On Naruto and Yumi's last mission, Team 5 was attacked by a group of six jonin level missing nin. During the chaos Bari was killed while taking out one of the jonin. Shu sent Naruto and Yumi off to finish the mission while facing the remaining five shinobi on his own. He took down two before he was unfortunately slayed and the three surviving nins went after the two. They were trapped soon and one of them said something to set Naruto off and something interesting happened." Yugao explained as Kakashi's single visible eye widened and his gaze wandered towards where the seal was on the jinchuriki's body. "It seems that Naruto activated a new bloodline that hadn't been seen before that has potential to equal that of what the Nidaime was able to use." Yugao said as the eyes of all the ninja in the room widened in shock. All Konoha ninja knew about the Nidaime Hokage and his incredible ability with water jutsu, to know that Naruto had something with similar potential was quite a surprise. "After that Naruto used his bloodline to kill one of the nin before being pushed back into a corner with Yumi. Just before the two missing nin could kill them, Yumi activated a bloodline of her own which saved the two until I found them and killed the two shinobi."

The room was silent for a minute before a certain arrogant genin broke the silence. "You're lying. There's no way the dobe could have a bloodline. He's just a clanless orphan who no one wants." Sasuke said making Yumi and Yugao both glare at the Uchiha. Kakashi was about to move and scold the boy until a thick pressure descended on the room and all its occupants.

Naruto was growling lowly as he glared at Sasuke with slit golden eyes. Yugao was stunned as there was no killing intent at all. The pressure they were feeling was pure air pressure that Naruto was manipulating with his bloodline. "I don't care if you insult me. But never, ever, insult my parents." Naruto exclaimed angrily before walking towards the door. "I'm going to watch for anyone aproaching the house Yugao-sensei." He said before storming out as the pressure finally left.

Before another word could be said, Yumi dashed out after Naruto in worry as all eyes turned to Yugao. "What was that pressure sensei? It felt like with Zabuza but it wasn't killing intent." Sakura asked while Kakashi glanced from Sakura back to Yugao.

"That's what I'd like to know. Yugao, what was that just now and what can Naruto's bloodline do exactly?" The silver haired jonin questioned the sensei of Team 5.

"You must understand first that we don't know all that much about Naruto or Yumi's bloodlines since they've only just appeared. From what we've learned, Naruto possesses what he calls the **Kazekami no Me**. It allows him to manipulate the very air around him at will and he seems to be able to use **Futon** jutsu without any hand signs when it is fully active. His wind affinity is so strong that Hokage-sama believes it could even overpower a **Raiton** jutsu. The downside is that **Raiton** jutsu of any kind are completely lost to Naruto and any other jutsu other than **Futon** will be more difficult to learn and perform." Yugao explained as Kakashi realized what Yugao had said how Naruto's bloodline could equal the Nidaime's.

"Now." Yugao began as she sat down across from the one eyed jonin. "Tell me about what had happened so far with this mission."

~Forest Clearing, Wave Country~

Naruto stopped walking as he arrived in a large clearing a good distance away from Tazuna's house as his chakra flared.

 **"Kaze no Yaiba."** The blond/red head growled as a blade of wind formed in each of his hands. Glaring at the trees surrounding the area, he blurred forward and began to slice and pierce through every tree he could reach.

This was the sight that Yumi walked into as multiple trees fell and slammed against the ground. For a moment, the girl couldn't help but notice the incredibly clean cuts on the fallen trees. Once more the moment she stepped into the clearing Naruto paused and relaxed as he let go of the wind blades with his back to the violet haired girl. As they fell from his grip they dispersed into the wind as if they had never been there in the first place.

Naruto didn't move as Yumi walked closer and closer to her boyfriend and sighed tiredly once her arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "You shouldn't let him bother you Naruto-kun. You're better than Sasuke in so many ways and you can't let people get you angry so easily." She whispered softly.

"You're right Yumi-chan... I just can't stand when people insult my parents. Even if I don't know them personally, and all that I do know about them is what Kurama told me about my mom, it makes me so mad because for a moment whenever someone insults them... It makes me wonder if they really loved me." Naruto replied softly as Yumi pulled him over to a tree and sat down, forcing the boy to lay down with his head in her lap while her hands slowly stroked his hair.

Suddenly Naruto tensed up slightly and after a moment Yumi was able to notice the reason why. Walking into the partially destroyed clearing was a young girl wearing a long pink kimono. She was carrying a basket at her side that held some kind of vegetation.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Naruto asked from his position on Yumi's lap as the couple watched the lady walk into the clearing a little further.

"I heard the trees falling while I was nearby picking herbs and I came here to see if anyone was hurt. And I'm sorry for being so rude, my name is Haku."

 **Chapter Six finally finished. I'll admit you guys convinced me to do the Wave Arc so what the hell let's have some fun with it. As stated before, there will be Sakura and Sasuke bashing, this is final and I won't change my mind on it.**

 **Most likely I'll have either Haku, Zabuza, or both of them saved and brought back to Konoha or some other way of doing it. And yes, Haku is a girl.**

 **As always I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can with time providing. Hopefully I'll have at least one chapter up a week for now, but when things start getting more hectic it may slow down a bit.**

 **Like always, Read, Rate, and Review!**

 **-Okaze**


	7. 7 Wave, Blades, and Wind Gods

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that? Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

 **Reviews-**

 **Wolfelogix- Yea I know. I figure they just did it for humor reasons. I hope to have them be impactful on Naruto's life, but we'll have to see where things go. And in most cases, no Sasuke is the best Sasuke.**

 **Shodaimeuzukage17- Thanks, glad you agree.**

 **Tsukoblue- Not really, no. The story is just a double pairing and Haku will not be paired with Naruto. I might have an idea for a pairing for her.**

 **DragonPony022- Haha yeah. You people all convinced me to do the wave arc, though I'm glad I did now. I'm going to try and include some more Yumi and Naruto moments as well as Naruto and Yugao moments but I get a little stuck trying to think stuff like that up at times. If you have any ideas for that kind of stuff I'd love to hear your input.**

 **Rebmul- Trust me, I love some good bashing in the story and there always will be some bashing in all of my future stories (*cough*Civilian council*cough*) but Sakura will receive quite a bit of bashing for a good bit more. And I actually watched the series over again after you made the comparison.**

 **Henri0812- I plan to put Haku into Team 5, even though stuff like that has been done before. I'll try not to force it and I hope it doesn't annoy you at times, it's just how I see things going.**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"- Demon talking/Jutsu**

 **'Text'- Demon thinking**

 **~Text~- Time skip/Location change**

 _Text- Flashback/Reading_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 **Chapter Seven- Wave, Blades, and Wind Gods**

Naruto smiled softly as he and Yumi watched Haku leave the clearing. Both were glad to have met the sweet girl who had quickly become a friend to them both as they remembered what had just happened.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"My name is Haku." The young woman said as she gave the two genin a smile._

 _"It's nice to meet you Haku. My name is Yumi and this is Naruto-kun." Yumi replied as she returned Haku's smile with one of her own. Naruto sat up at that point and leaned back against the tree while wrapping an arm around the shoulder of his girlfriend._

 _"You two are ninja right?" The dark haired girl asked as she sat down a few feet from the couple and got a nod in response as Naruto gestured towards his hitai-ate._

 _"Yes we are. We're both genin of Konoha. I'm sorry for bothering you while I was training. If I had known someone else was around here I would have been more careful." The blond/red head explained sheepishly as the three looked around the clearing at the many fallen and cut up trees._

 _Haku merely giggled into her hand and shook her head. "It's ok Naruto-kun. I know that ninja can be fairly destructive." She replied as Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly._

 _"Is it because you have shinobi training?" He asked as Yumi and Naruto watched Haku tense up before sighing in defeat and nodding._

 _"Yes I have. I originally was from Kiri until the bloodline purges began. People thought that all bloodlines were sources of evil and corruption and thus anyone displaying a bloodline was hunted and killed. Whole clans were decimated and few managed to hide, even fewer escaped." Haku began as the couple's eyes widened in horror at how things had happened. "My mother had a bloodline, but she had done a good job of hiding it from my father. Unfortunately I didn't know how bad it was, and when I showed my mother what I had found out I could do, she was terrified. She destroyed what I created and scolded me, telling me to never ever use that again or speak of what I could do. What neither of us knew was that my father had seen me using my bloodline. He gathered some others and they ganged up on us later at home. They killed my mother in front of me, then they turned their sights on me. I was so afraid as they stepped closer and closer to me. In my fear my bloodline activated and I killed all of the men, including my father." She explained as tears leaked from Yumi's eyes and Naruto could, unfortunately, understand her somewhat. "After that, I was alone for a few days on the streets, eating what I could find until someone found me. He took me on as his apprentice and has given me a purpose. He has made me strong." Haku finished as Yumi moved forward and enveloped the girl in a tight hug. A few seconds later Naruto joined the two and tried to comfort the poor girl._

 _"Naruto-kun, Yumi-chan do you have anyone who is precious to you?" She asked after a moment once the couple had pulled away._

 _The two looked at each other and smiled, Naruto leaning in and kissing Yumi on the cheek as they both thought of their friends and loved ones. "Yeah we do." The jinchuriki replied softly as Haku had a smile on her face._

 _"I'm glad. It's obvious you both love each other a lot. I think that people are only truly strong and powerful when they have something precious to protect." She explained honestly making Naruto and Yumi nod in agreement. They hadn't thought of it that way, but they had been thinking like that far before Haku had explained it._

 _"I need to get going and give these herbs to my friend. I hope to see you both again Yumi-chan, Naruto-kun." Haku spoke up as she got up and began to slowly walk out of the clearing in the same direction she had come from._

 ** _~Flashback, End~_**

'Thank you Haku. I swear I'll protect what's precious to me.' Naruto thought to himself, not knowing that Yumi's thoughts mirrored his own as they sat together in the clearing.

For a while the two simply sat in silence and held each other. Finally the sun began to set and Naruto stirred slightly. "Come on Yumi-chan. It's getting dark and I'm sure Yugao-sensei is wondering where we are." The jinchuriki explained while standing as his girlfriend nodded. Taking the hand offered to her, Yumi was pulled up and the couple began to walk back to Tazuna's house.

 **~Tazuna's home, Wave Country~**

Team 7 and Yugao were sitting at the large table in Tazuna's house when the bridge builder and Tsunami walked into the room carrying platters of food which were placed down on the table.

"Yugao-san do you know where the two you arrived here with are?" Tsunami asked as they all waited for the final few people to show up at the dinner table.

"I'm not sure exactly but they should be back soon. They know better than to stay out too late and eventually Naruto's stomach will tell them to head back." Yugao explained jokingly making Kakashi and Tazuna chuckle in amusement.

"I don't see why we're waiting for the dobe and that girl. If they're not going to show up then we should just start eating without them." Sasuke said out rudely making Yugao and Kakashi send the boy a look of annoyance.

"Wow that's so considerate of you Teme." Naruto's sarcastic voice called out as he and Yumi walked into the room hand-in-hand. The couple took a seat on the left side of Yugao and sent a smile to Tsunami. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss. I'm Naruto and this is my girlfriend Yumi-chan." The blond/red head said as Tsunami smiled back at the two.

"It's nice to meet you as well Naruto-san, Yumi-san. I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter." She replied happily before Tazuna grinned and looked around. "Well then, let's eat!" He exclaimed loudly getting nods of agreement all around.

Soon everyone was happily eating and enjoying the food that Tsunami had prepared. The group's we're chatting and talking with each other, mainly Naruto, Yumi, Yugao, and Kakashi who were talking with Tazuna and Tsunami while Sakura fawned over Sasuke who was eating and thinking of his own goals. Sai merely watched and observed everyone interacting with a constant smile.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening upstairs caught everyone's attention as the groups at the table watched a young boy walking down the stairs.

"Ah Inari come and sit down for dinner, these three are here to help protect father from Gato and his men." Tsunami said as she gestured the young boy over to the table and pointed out the members of Team 5. All of the shinobi were surprised when Inari sent them a glare as he sat down.

"Why do they even try? They're just going to be killed by Gato like everyone else. No one can stop him." Inari said angrily as Naruto rolled his eyes. Yugao had informed her genin about the situation in the country on their journey to Wave. She had explained about Gato and his iron grip on the country. That also led to the secondary mission Team 5 had been given. If the chance presented itself, they were to kill Gato and destroy the corrupt business man's hold on Wave and its people.

"Gato is just a weak man hiding behind a bunch of hired thugs. He's a coward and a man like him has no chance against a group of shinobi." Naruto replied in annoyance as Inari's glare worsened.

"Shut up! You don't know what it's like here! You haven't suffered like we have. We've lost our families, friends, and everything because of Gato. You've all probably had great lives with tons of friends and fun. I bet you all have never suffered a day in your life!" The boy yelled angrily. He would've said more if Naruto hadn't slowly stood up and the temperature in the room dropped. Yugao, Yumi, and Kakashi were all wide eyed and extremely nervous over what the jinchuriki would do now.

"Never suffered? You need to learn to shut up about things you know nothing about brat." Naruto growled out with his hair covering his eyes from view. Inari was about to snap out a response but he froze along with everyone else as Naruto's head snapped up and he glared at the young boy with rage filled amethyst eyes. "You still have your mother and grandfather who love you and are fighting for you. You still have a roof over your head! The civilians of my village hate me from the day I was born and have beaten, stabbed, poisoned, and broken my bones so many times I've lost count! I was kicked out of the orphanage at five years old and I saw my teammate blow himself up in front of me and my sensei died to try and protect me! So don't say anything about me not having suffered when you've barely even suffered at all!" The enraged teen yelled, his voice growing louder and louder with each sentence.

Yugao and Kakashi cringed as they knew better than anyone just how bad it had been for the former blond. They had saved him and taken him to the hospital many times after a beating. Yumi and Tsunami had tears in their eyes at the thought of Naruto having gone through all that. Yumi knew about it, but she always hated hearing anyone bring the facts back up. The rest of the group was wide eyed in disbelief, most of them wondering if Naruto was serious or not.

Naruto sighed angrily and pushed himself away from the table. "Wake up brat. Nothing is going to change unless you do something." The blond/red head said to Inari. His eyes softened slightly as he looked at Tsunami. "Thank you for the meal Tsunami-san, but I think I'll take my leave for now. Yumi-chan, Yugao-sensei you know where to find me." Naruto muttered before walking out of the house once again.

"Kakashi-san... Yugao-san... I-is all of what Naruto-san just said true?" Tsunami asked shakily as Yugao sighed heavily.

"No Naruto-kun's life wasn't as bad as what he said... It was truthfully far worse." The purple haired jonin explained making everyone gasp in shock.

Kakashi then picked up where Yugao left off. "By the time Naruto was a year old he already had over 50 attempts on his life. And it only got worse on his birthdays. Each time it was his birthday there would be a massive mob of civilians and even a few shinobi at times that would hunt him down and beat him far more violently than ever before. Kakashi and myself were both assigned to be his guards, but even then we could only do so much." The silver haired man whispered sadly. Yumi and Yugao both looked away sadly.

Yugao had protected the young jinchuriki and had personally seen some of his more dangerous and vicious injuries. Yumi had been there at the hospital after each and every beating, waiting for her best friend to get better and it hurt both of the girls remember those painful times.

Pushing her finished plate forward, Yugao stood up and gave Tsunami a small nod. "Thank you for the meal. I need to go and check on my student now." She said quietly as Yumi quickly stood up and gave Tsunami a nod as well.

"Wait up Yugao-sensei. I want to come with you. Thank you Tsunami-san." The violet haired girl said as she walked over to her sensei who placed her hand on genin's shoulder and vanished in a **Shunshin**.

 **~Roof, Tazuna's House~**

The sun had fully set as Yugao and Yumi appeared in a swirl of leaves on the roof. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky painting a beautiful sight that wasn't often seen in Konoha.

Off on the far side of the roof was a head of blond and red hair that both women knew very well. Yumi wasted no time in striding forward and sitting down next to the young man and wrapping him in a tight hug. "Naruto-kun are you ok?" She asked as Yugao walked up behind the pair and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The two could easily see the pain filling the jinchuriki's eyes and caused Yumi to only hug him tighter.

"I... I'm ok Yumi-chan, Yu-chan. I just needed some time." Naruto whispered quietly with unspoken emotions filling his voice.

"It's alright Naruto. You're so much stronger now than when you were a kid. You don't have to worry about the villagers attacking you again." Yugao said as Naruto went silent for a moment before nodding and chuckling a bit, getting the curiosity of both women.

"Yea I don't have to worry about the villagers. Now all I need to worry about is a crazy missing nin with a huge ass sword." The blond/red head joked making Yumi and Yugao giggle a bit as well.

"I'll leave you two be. Just make sure to come inside and get some sleep soon." Yugao said as she walked back into the house, leaving Naruto and Yumi alone in silence.

For the rest of the night the couple talked and relaxed, forgetting the horrible memories which had been brought to the surface by Inari until both of them had to get to bed.

~Next Day, Forest, Wave Country~

As Yugao and Team 5 walked into the clearing where Kakashi was training his team, all three were shocked to see the genin working on tree climbing, apparently only for the first time since Sai and Sasuke still hadn't reached the top while Sakura was sitting on the top of the tree with sweat dripping from her brow.

"Kakashi please tell me that you're not only now teaching your team tree walking." Yugao said in exasperation and had the urge to slap the man when he sheepishly nodded with an eye smile.

"Yes. I had been working on teamwork exercises so much that I hadn't had time to teach them this. And I figured now would be a good time." The silver haired jonin answered and Naruto sighed.

"Sensei can we head to the water? We've already completed this and I want to test out some ideas." The jinchuriki asked, getting a nod of agreement as Yumi and Yugao followed the young man.

When Kakashi turned back to his genin he sighed tiredly as he saw Sasuke stalking off after Team 5 with Sakura following him like a loyal puppy. Sai was following the two much more stealthily but not enough so that the jonin couldn't see him.

'May as well follow them and make sure they don't cause trouble.' Kakashi thought to himself and jumped off after his team.

 **~River, Wave Country~**

When Team 7 arrived at the shore where Team 5 was, they were greeted by the sight of 30 Naruto's meditating on the water while Yumi was at the edge of the water flaring her chakra and making waves of increasing size form and flow out towards the clones who had to focus even more to stay steady.

"Sensei I want you to try and throw a kunai right past my head. Hopefully this will work as planned." Naruto's voice called out from the left and there stood the young man and Yugao a good distance apart from one another.

Yugao gave the genin a nod and readied herself, pulling out a kunai as Naruto activated his **Kazekami no Me**. **"Hariken no Kabe (Hurricane Wall)!"** He called out just as Yugao threw her kunai. At two feet away from Naruto the projectile stopped as a wall of raging winds wrapped around the blond/red head much like a hurricane with Naruto directly in the center with a triumphant grin on his whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto what exactly was that just now?" Yugao asked as Naruto let the jutsu drop and the winds calmed, but he kept the **Kazekami no Me** active.

"It's a jutsu I had the idea for one day when I saw a ninja performing another technique. It basically creates a wall of swirling winds around my body to block projectiles, force back opponents, and hopefully withstand other jutsu as well. Unfortunately I need my bloodline fully activated to use it for now and I want to make the winds faster and hopefully summon it faster. The major weakness is that it's just around me, it's still open at the top if anyone can be smart enough to notice it." The jinchuriki said before looking out towards the tree line directly at where Team 7 was hiding.

"You all can come out now." He called out loudly enough to get everyone's attention as Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi all walked out towards the one who had found them.

"Dobe tell me what was that jutsu you just used and show me how to do it." The Uchiha ordered arrogantly making Naruto roll his still golden eyes and cross his arms.

"Fine Teme I'll tell you..." Naruto began, making a cocky smirk grow on the Uchiha's face. "If you tell me everything about the Sharingan, of course." He added as Sasuke's expression changed to an annoyed scowl.

"Hell no dobe. That's Uchiha clan secrets, I'm not going to tell you them." The black eyed boy replied angrily and became even more aggravated when the blond/red head began to laugh.

"You're such a hypocrite Teme. You won't give me information on your own bloodline, but you expect me to give you information on mine? Well anything related to my bloodline is Uzumaki clan secrets, secrets that you can't and will never learn." Naruto explained to a now furious Sasuke.

Sakura had started to open her mouth, about to yell at the 'dead last' for not doing what Sasuke had told him, when she felt a hand landed firmly on her shoulder. Looking behind her she flinched at the stern look on Kakashi's face.

"Sasuke he's right. If you try and order him to reveal the secrets of his bloodline then you will get in a lot of trouble with the Hokage and the shinobi council." The one eyed sensei informed Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to protest it, but finally agreed with a growl of anger and backed off.

"Now then, let's get back to training!" Kakashi exclaimed happily as if the recent conflict had never happened. Once Team 7 walked back into the trees, Team 5 got back to work as well. They had to prepare as much as they could.

 **~Four Days Later, Tazuna's House~**

Four days had quickly passed and all of the Konoha shinobi were tense knowing that Zabuza was fully healed by now and an attack could happen at any time. Both jonin knew that it was more than likely that Gato would send someone after Tsunami or Inari and so the two came to a decision. Seeing as Yugao was the second best kenjutsu user in Konoha, Kakashi had chosen to stay behind and protect the bridge builder's daughter and join up at the bridge later on.

The guess had proven to be a good one, Kakashi realized as he looked down at the two thugs which had tried to kidnap Tsunami and kill Inari when he ran out to try and protect his mother. The one eyed jonin had moved quickly and snapped the necks of both men before they could do any harm. "Stay safe Tsunami-san. Go to a friend's house if you must." Kakashi ordered before jumping off into the trees toward the bridge as he felt a massive spike of chakra and the sky began to darken.

Unseen by the shinobi, Inari had gone off running into the village and calling for anyone who would listen. 'I'll prove myself to Naruto. I'll show him that I won't back down any more.' The young boy thought to himself over and over again.

 **~A Little Earlier, Unfinished Bridge~**

When Tazuna and the Konoha shinobi, sans Kakashi, arrived at the bridge they were shocked and worried to see all the workers on the ground, seemingly dead and the bridge enveloped in a thick layer of mist. Instantly Naruto activated the **Kazekami no Me** , ready for anything after the training he had done for the last few days.

The young man was unprepared though, when a very familiar voice rang out from the mist as it began to clear.

"They're not dead, just knocked out." A calm, feminine voice spoke as Naruto and Yumi's eyes widened in shock at the voice, and the person it belonged to. Even with a mask on, there was no mistaking it...

"H-Haku... You're with... So Zabuza was the one who saved you." Naruto spoke up, his face flashing through looks of confusion, realization, understanding, and finally sadness as he figured out the missing pieces of Haku's story.

"Yes. Zabuza-sama saved my life and gave me a purpose. For that reason I will always be loyal to him." Haku replied honestly as she pulled down her mask since it no longer served its purpose. Naruto's gaze shifted to the tall man with the massive zanbatou held in his hands. He needed to find something out, anything to help Haku.

"Tell me something Zabuza-san. How many times have you had to flee from hunter nin?" The jinchuriki asked and mentally smirked when the man flinched slightly. "I see... And what if I told you I knew of a way so that you wouldn't have to worry about them anymore?" Naruto asked causing everyone to pause and look at the blond/red head in surprise.

"I'd ask just what you're talking about." Zabuza asked slowly, not fully trusting the Konoha ninja yet as said ninja stepped forward a bit.

"I'm very close to the Hokage and I'm sure I can convince him to let you and Haku join Konoha. We may have some good kenjutsu users in Konoha, but we aren't Kumo or Kiri so it would be smart to get a member of the Seven Swordsmen to join us and help teach others." Naruto proposed much to the shock of everyone, especially Yugao as she realized just how right her genin was.

For a moment Zabuza was silent as he went over the proposal in his head, trying to figure out any ways which it could go wrong. "I give you my word as a shinobi that you won't be captured or harmed, even if the Hokage doesn't allow you to join Konoha." Naruto added quickly seeing the doubt in the missing nin's eyes.

The zanbatou wielding shinobi sighed and looked back at the jinchuriki. "You've got some balls kid, I'll give you that. I will join Konoha along with Haku on the condition that you fight me seriously. Right here, right now." He said seriously as he got into a ready stance.

Naruto chuckled softly and nodded, stepping forward again and getting into a stance with his left arm out, bent slightly toward his right side. His right arm was held close to his body, crossed over his upper chest. His legs were spread apart a little bit, his right leg ahead of him slightly and his left leg behind him in a way similar to a runner.

"Rules?" Naruto asked shortly with a wide grin, his golden eyes practically glowing with excitement.

"No killing or crippling blows, no outside assistance, and no hostages. All else goes." Zabuza replied, having a grin of his own at a good fight.

For a minute neither shinobi moved a bit, watching each other closely for any opening they could. As if seeing an invisible signal, the two shot forward in a blur of motion.

Zabuza swung his blade down, trying to take Naruto out quickly but he was unprepared for a gold tinted blade of wind to materialize in the young man's hand and deflect his attack towards the ground where the zanbatou impacted the ground.

Jumping back a few feet, Naruto held out his left hand and grasped at the air which formed into a second wind blade. 'Strong.' The blond/red head thought as he realized if he had tried to fully block the attack from Zabuza instead of deflecting it his arms would've been injured from the force.

"You're fast gaki. But now I can get serious." The ex-Kiri nin said before growing tense when his opponent began to laugh.

"Good! Then I can get serious too. I'm much faster than you think, so let's see how well you can keep up 'Demon of Kiri'." Naruto replied loudly as a small aura of golden wind developed around his body. In the next second, Naruto was blurring forward at high jonin level speed.

Off to the sides, Team 7 was left in awe and jealousy at Naruto's actions. Sasuke and Sakura weren't even able to follow the young shinobi and Sai could just barely keep up. Yumi and Haku were able to see Naruto moving but not very clearly. The only ones to be able to fully keep up with the blond/red head's speed was Zabuza and Yugao.

It still stunned Yugao how Naruto had figured out this particular technique which would make him truly dangerous in the future.

 ** _~Flashback, Two Days Earlier~_**

 _Yugao had been called out by Naruto earlier, asking for her to come and assist him in a new technique he had figured out._

 _Walking into a large clearing the jonin saw Naruto standing on the other side with a familiar golden aura flaring around his body. Unlike the other times it had been seen though, this time the aura was much smaller and seemed to be formed just around the genin's body. Suddenly Naruto ran forward, dashing across the clearing in a flash and stopping only two feet away from a stunned Yugao._

 _"So what do you think of my_ Futon- Furan (Wind Style- Wind Run) _Yugao-sensei?" The jinchuriki asked._

 _"_ _ **Furan**_ _? Naruto just what did you come up with?" The jonin asked after snapping out of her surprise._

 _"Well I finally figured out how I was able to move so quickly when I was in the council meeting earlier. My_ _ **Kazekami no Me**_ _lets me control the wind and I subconsciously used it to reduce the wind resistance around my body._ _ **Futon- Furan**_ _is a better version of that. It lets me completely control the wind resistance on my body so I can reduce it to zero, making it so I'm able to move much faster than normal." Naruto explained excitedly, once more stunning the purple haired jonin._

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

'And he's been working on that technique for the last two days.' Yugao thought to herself as Naruto slammed his fist into Zabuza's face, launching the larger ninja back a few feet.

Using his massive sword, Zabuza was able to keep himself standing and used his free hand to massage his sore cheek where the genin's hand impacted. "Damn gaki that's one hell of a punch. This might just be fun." The bandage wrapped shinobi said before a mirror made of ice suddenly appeared behind Zabuza and Haku shot out of it.

Before anyone had time to react, a crossbow bolt shot through her body, straight through her shoulder and into the ice mirror. Had it not been stopped, it would have pierced Zabuza through the heart.

"H-Haku..." The missing nin gasped out in shock as the ice mirror shattered and Haku fell to the ground. Following the trajectory of the arrow the group saw an army of thugs filling up the far side of the bridge with a laughing midget behind them all.

"I was hoping to hit the Demon, but that bitch who broke my hand is just as good. Kill them all, but leave the women be. They'll be good for a lot of fun especially those two purple haired girls." The midget yelled out, leering at Yumi and Yugao specifically.

"Gato..." Zabuza growled out angrily and stepped forward, grabbing his zanbatou and about to charge when he and all the other ninja froze. There was a massive build-up of chakra flooding the area, and turning back the missing nin was able to see that Naruto was the source.

The golden aura flaring around the jinchuriki was enormous, shooting ten feet into the air as Naruto's slit golden eyes looked at the thugs and Gato in rage. Slowly the blond/red head stepped forward until he was standing between the group of shinobi and the over 200 strong army of thugs.

The young shinobi growled angrily as many of the bandits and thugs balked and backed away before Gato called out to them. "Stop being cowards you idiots! It's just a damn kid, kill him!" The corrupt business man yelled out making the men forget their fear and start to run at Naruto, simply stood there and glared.

Suddenly the entire army froze as the aura around Naruto doubled in size and the sky began to rapidly darken as thick, black clouds blocked out the sun, dark golden colored winds raging around the genin's body.

This was the sight that Kakashi and the people of Wave came upon as they arrived at the bridge just as Naruto began to speak. His voice was hard and sharp enough to make even Zabuza flinch as an immense killing intent flooded the army of thugs.

"For hurting my friend, hurting and enslaving the people of Wave, and threatening to rape my friends and girlfriend. I, Naruto Uzumaki sentence you to death!" The angered jinchuriki roared as his eyes flashed and the clouds rumbled ominously. The attack that was coming would be one that only one thug would manage to escape from, and it would be the technique to make Naruto famous.

 **"Kaze kaminoikari (Wrath of the Wind God)!"** Naruto roared as the winds went silent for a moment before the clouds opened up and dozens of tornadoes dropped down onto the bridge. The thugs were too stunned to run and were quickly swallowed up by the storms. Unlike a usual tornado though, these were composed entirely of tiny wind blades, millions of them as the thugs were literally torn apart and shredded.

The mist surrounding the bridge was soon tinged red as blood painted the air and the bridge. All that was left was a single thug who swiftly ran away from the bridge and Wave Country itself.

The moment after the technique cleared allowed the sun to peak through the thick clouds, painting Naruto in the light before he slumped to the ground, unconscious. The last thing he heard before darkness claimed him was Yumi's voice crying out.

"Naruto-kun!"

 **~Bounty Station, Water Country~**

The sole remaining member of Gato's ex-thug army had run straight towards the nearest bounty station. He needed to warn people about this insanely powerful new ninja. Dashing inside he grabbed the attention of the owner.

"Hello. I need to make a new entry for the bingo book." The thug explained as the older male in the station nodded and pulled out a blank sheet of paper.

"Alright then. I'll need the person's name, a bit of a description, and a moniker." The man replied as the thug took a deep breath and shuddered as he remembered the sight that was forever ingrained in his mind.

"Blond and red spiky hair, tall, lightly tan skin, and weird golden slit eyes. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and as for the moniker..." The man paused for a moment before finding the right words to say.

"Konoha's Kami no Kaze."

 **Chapter Seven Finished! Took a while and I'm really sorry for taking so long. Things have gotten a bit more hectic but I swear I'll try my best to post once a week at least.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and as always**

 **Read, Rate, and Review!**


	8. 8 Retruns and Harsh Training

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that? Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

 **Reviews-**

 **Jablanco- Thanks!**

 **Rebmul- Glad you liked it.**

 **DragonPony022- That time will be used well for both training and some further development of the relationships (some that you might not expect). The idea for the technique is interesting, but I don't think Naruto will need it.**

 **Windbear- Really glad you like it and don't worry about it, Naruto can still be beaten but not by any genin level ninja that's for sure.**

 **The Fakhouri Legacy- I don't plan to stop.**

 **\- You'll have to read on and see. I won't say whether or not she survived.**

 **Wolfelogix- It's great to know you're enjoying how the story is coming along so far. I'm always getting new ideas for it so hopefully you'll see more in the future.**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"- Demon talking/Jutsu**

 **'Text'- Demon thinking**

 **~Text~- Time skip/Location change**

 _Text- Flashback/Reading_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 **Chapter Eight- Returns and Harsh Training**

 **~Mindscape~**

 **"That was some show you put on out there kit."** Kurama's voice spoke as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he confirmed that he was inside the seal with the massive Fox.

"Thanks Kurama... but what exactly did I do?" The jinchuriki asked curiously. "I remember bits and pieces, but they're all pretty blurry." He added.

 **"It seems like your bloodline took over slightly. You used an all new jutsu I've never seen and it completely devastated everything you saw as an enemy."** The Biju explained as the sky changed and began to show what had happened on the bridge. When Naruto saw the **Kaze kaminoikari (Wrath of the Wind God)** in action, he was stunned by the power that he had been able to release.

 **"If I had to rate that jutsu, I'd say it was a high S-rank technique. I don't think you should try it again though, at least not on that large of a scale, until you practice it more."** Kurama said, getting a nod of agreement from the blond/red head.

"You're right Kurama. I doubt I could even pull it off to that extent again without training a lot. But at least I have a new jutsu to use." Naruto replied as the two simply settled down and talked about various things, battles, jutsu ideas, plans for the future and more until the mindscape around them began to brighten.

"Looks like I'm waking up. By the way, Kurama, how long have I been out for?" The young man asked as he lost sight of his tenant among the bright light.

 **"Oh just two days."** The Biju's reply came making Naruto's eyes widen.

And with a bright flash, Kurama was left alone once again inside the seal.

 **~Tazuna's House, Wave Country~**

Naruto bolted up from the bed he was laying in and quickly looked around before a voice made him freeze. "Calm down gaki, don't want to give yourself whiplash." Zabuza joked as he stood in the doorway to the room. Standing just behind the man was the person that Naruto had worried about the entire time in the mindscape.

"Haku are you ok?" He asked quickly as the girl smiled and nodded, stepping into the room and allowing Naruto to see the bandages wrapped around her shoulder.

"I'm alright Naruto-kun. I just need some time to heal properly and I'll be completely fine." Haku replied softly before surprising the jinchuriki by giving him a hug. "I was told what you did after I was hit. Thank you Naruto-kun." She whispered as the blond/red head brought his arms up to hug the girl, being careful of her injured shoulder.

"Naruto-kun!" The shout reached Haku's ears before it reached Naruto and the ice user quickly moved away as a purple blur tackled the young man back down onto the bed.

Hearing the commotion in the room, Yugao looked in from the doorway and smiled as she saw Yumi hugging Naruto tightly and kissing him repeatedly, making the boy's cheeks brighten with a blush.

"I was so scared when you passed out Naruto-kun. Then you didn't wake up for two days. I was worried that I-I'd..." The violet haired girl trailed off with tears in her eyes, not wanting to say the words in her mind as if speaking them would cause it to happen.

Naruto knew just what Yumi was thinking and tightly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I'm ok Yumi-chan. I promise that I'll never leave you and you will never lose me." The young shinobi whispered into her ear making Yumi's eyes widen and a huge grin to appear on her face. She knew she had nothing to worry about now. Naruto had promised her that he'd never leave...

And Naruto Uzumaki never broke his promises.

 **~Two Days Later, Great Naruto Bridge~**

It took two more days for Team 5 to get ready to leave. Team 7 had left the morning when Naruto awoke to inform the Sandaime of the successful mission and that Team 5 would be staying an extra day or two.

In those two days, Yugao and her genin, with the help of Zabuza, worked on taking all of Gato's possessions and money and distributing them to the people of Wave. It worked well and Wave Country would soon flourish with the business Gato had now in their possessions.

The day that Naruto awoke was also the day when the bridge had been finished and all in Wave had a massive party to celebrate. It was during that party that Tazuna was pronounced the leader of Wave Country and the bridge had been named after the person who saved the country.

Naruto was shocked at the name and had tried to say that he didn't deserve it, but with an entire country and his own team saying that he did, any other arguments quickly faded.

The two days of rest were also used so that Haku had time to allow for her shoulder to heal enough for travel. Use of the small amount of medical jutsu that Yugao and Haku knew, they were able to close the wound without issue and after a little more time to let it fully heal, the girl would have full use of her arm once again.

That led to the present, with Team 5 and their new allies standing on the bridge with the entirety of Wave Country there to send the group off. Already with just two days, the group of ninja could see the difference in the people, both in spirit and in health. Wave Country would soon be back on its feet and the people would soon be much better off than before, even before Gato had shown up and taken over.

"Naruto-nii, Yumi-nee do you really have to go?" Inari asked sadly as he watched the two ninja stand on the bridge, ready to leave Wave and head back home. Over the two days the young boy had formed a bond with the couple and had begun calling the two his brother and sister, not that either of them minded it.

"Sorry Inari but we have to go back to Konoha. There's still a lot to do there. And who knows, there might be other places like Wave Country that need our help." Naruto replied as he walked forward and ruffled the boy's hair, getting a glare of annoyance from Inari as he swatted at the hand.

"I understand Nii-san, but can you at least come back and visit us?" Inari asked and soon got cries of agreement from many of the others on the bridge, cheering for their hero to come back and visit them later on.

"I will Inari, I will. I promise that I'll come back to visit you all and I never break my promises." Naruto called out as the people of Wave cheered happily at the promise while the rest of the shinobi and kunoichi stood back and watched with smiles on their faces, though the ones on Yugao and Yumi's faces were sad smiles. They knew this wouldn't last long, and once they got back to Konoha they knew Naruto would only be receiving glares and hateful words from the masses.

Finally everyone had said their goodbyes and Team 5 along with Zabuza and Haku dashed off into the trees towards the direction of Konoha, leaving Wave Country behind.

On the way to Konoha the group talked about many things. Questions about what Kiri was like before the bloodline purges, what Konoha would be like, what the two missing nin could expect, and more were all asked and answered to the best of everyone's ability.

"Wait wait wait! So you're saying that this gaki... Painted the Hokage Monument in Konoha... In broad daylight, and didn't... Get caught until after he was done?!" Zabuza asked loudly between fits of laughter which were mirrored by Haku while Yumi and Yugao were giggling. Naruto himself, had a devilish grin on his face as he remembered one of his best pranks.

"You forgot that he was wearing the orange jumpsuit at the time too." Yumi added in before Yugao jumped in as well.

"And that he then avoided a large amount of jonin, chunin, and Anbu until finally being caught by Iruka-san." The jonin chimed in as the two looked at the jinchuriki in shock.

"Hehe yea that was one of my best. I promised Jiji that I wouldn't pull anymore big pranks as long as no one really truly angered me or upset me. So far it's been fine." Naruto replied as he saw the gates of Konoha ahead in the distance.

"There's Konoha. Come on we need to sign in and get the two of you to the Hokage." Yugao said as the group sped up their approach.

"Halt! State your name." The guard on duty called out to the group before pausing as he saw Team 5. "Ah welcome back Yugao, Naruto,Yumi." Kotetsu said before he and Izumo froze and took a fighting stance as they saw Zabuza standing behind the three.

Seeing the tense stances of the two chunin, Yugao quickly called out to them and explained the situation, trying to keep things from becoming violent due to a misunderstanding. "Wait! These two are here to talk with Sandaime-sama not to cause trouble." The purple haired woman stated as both men hesitated a bit before slowly easing out of their stances.

"Alright then... Make sure to report to Hokage-sama immediately then Yugao-san." Izumo replied as Team 5 passed through the gates and made their way to the Hokage Tower.

 **~Hokage Tower~**

"Hokage-sama?" A female voice called out into the room, making Hiruzen look up from the paperwork he was doing to look at the secretary standing inside the doorway. Giving the woman a nod, the aged Kage gestured for her to explain why she was here.

"Hokage-sama, Team 5 has returned from their mission like Kakashi-san said and they have two... guests with them." The secretary explained as she hesitated on the word 'guests', as if trying to find a word to better describe the people with the ninja team.

"Thank you Aiko-chan. Please send them in." The Sandaime said as Aiko left the room and closed the door behind her. Less than a minute later the familiar faces of Team 5 walked in through the doors with two new faces. One of them, the young girl, he didn't recognize. But the tall male was one that Hiruzen remembered instantly from the Bingo book.

"Yugao-chan would you mind explaining why you have an A-rank missing nin of Kiri and this young woman with you?" The old man asked, but those in the room could hear the tone in his voice. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Sandaime-sama this is Haku Momochi. She was an accomplice to Zabuza-san during the mission and is his adopted daughter. After meeting up with Kakashi and his team, we trained for a few days before meeting Zabuza and Haku on the bridge in Wave Country. Naruto-kun and Yumi-chan apparently met Haku earlier on and the three talked for a little while." Yugao began to explain, missing the widened eyes of Naruto once he heard Haku's last name. He figured it must have happened before he woke up after the battle on the bridge.

"Naruto-kun actually managed to settle things without much problem. He proposed that Zabuza and Haku could come to Konoha and become Konoha shinobi instead of always being hunted by the hunter nins. Zabuza agreed on the condition that Naruto fought him, which he did." At this point Hiruzen looked at the young jinchuriki in surprise at how the boy would fight an opponent who was likely even stronger and more experienced than he was, but saved any comments or questions for after Yugao had finished.

"Naruto-kun was doing well in the beginning and even landed some good hits against Zabuza, but the battle suddenly came to an end when someone interrupted. Gato, and an army of thugs he had hired arrived on the bridge without any of us noticing and one of the thugs shot an arrow at Zabuza when his back was turned. It would have killed him if Haku hadn't moved and taken the hit instead. After that, Gato said some foolish things... Including saying that he would basically take myself and Yumi-chan as his slaves along with Haku and Sakura."

The Hokage quickly looked at the group during the explanation, seeing the bandages wrapped around Haku's shoulder and the hateful look that Naruto had on his face at the memory of what Gato had said. He knew that Naruto was extremely protective of Yumi and an insult or threat like that would have disastrous results.

"Naruto-kun... He did not take well to that, as you may suspect. Before any of us could do anything Naruto stepped out between us and the army of thugs and let out more chakra than I had ever felt... Hokage-sama it was more than you have." Yugao explained much to the surprise of Zabuza and Haku, who didn't realize just how much chakra the young blond/red head possessed until now.

"Was the chakra due to... Naruto's condition?" The Sandaime asked, avoiding saying how Naruto was a jinchuriki in front of the two missing nin. "No it wasn't Kyuubi, Jiji." Said jinchuriki spoke up as he looked back to Zabuza and Haku, missing the looks of worry on Yugao and Hiruzen's faces. "You guys should learn this now rather than later. On October 10, my birthday, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konoha. The Yondaime used a dangerous Fuinjutsu to seal the Biju into my body, making me the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto explained as Zabuza looked surprised for a minute.

"You're actually not the first jinchuriki I've met gaki. The Yondaime Mizukage was the jinchuriki of the Sanbi and he was a good person, before he went crazy and started the bloodline purges. I hold nothing against you for it and neither does Haku." The man said as his adopted daughter nodded and gave Naruto a smile.

Seeing that the moment was over between the three, Yugao decided to continue her mission report. "The chakra was apparently from Naruto's **Kazekami no Me**. In his anger, he used a jutsu I had never seen before and Naruto himself said he had never used it before then, it easily was powerful enough to be a high S-rank. He had called it the **Kaze kaminoikari (Wrath of the Wind God)** and it summoned over two dozen tornadoes down the the ground. But unlike normal tornadoes, these were composed entirely out of thousands of wind blades. Hokage-sama... Against the army of over 200 hired thugs, the jutsu killed and tore apart all of them including Gato himself. After that Naruto-kun passed out from chakra exhaustion." The purple haired jonin finally finished as Hiruzen sighed heavily.

"It seems like Naruto-kun's jutsu didn't take out all of the thugs. At least one got away." The Hokage explained as he tossed Naruto a Bingo book. "Turn to page 97."

Flipping through the book, Naruto stopped at the previously stated page and froze at what he saw. Yumi and Yugao, who were looking over his shoulders, were stunned as well.

 **Konoha's Kami no Kaze**

Name- Naruto Uzumaki

Affiliations- Konoha

Rank- Genin

Affinity- Wind, ?

Appearance- Blond and red spiked hair, 5'8", golden eyes with a slit pupil

Killed over 200 thugs with a wind jutsu that summoned multiple tornadoes

Threat Level- B-rank nin

"I... I'm in the Bingo book... How?" Naruto asked in disbelief as he looked up at the Sandaime.

"One of the thugs from the bridge must have escaped your jutsu and went to the Bingo book registry. Luckily they don't know everything about you, or that you have a bloodline, but with you being in the Bingo book it likely won't be long until someone figures it out." Hiruzen explained slowly while placing his chin into his hands.

"You need to get stronger now Naruto-kun. With your name in the Bingo book, things have become more dangerous for you if anyone outside of the village recognizes you." The Kage said seriously, making Naruto's eyes narrow before he nodded.

"You're right Jiji. I need to go." The blond/red head said before quickly dashing out of the room towards the training ground for Team 5.

"Now then." Hiruzen said as he turned his attention towards Haku and Zabuza who stood a little straighter feeling the leader's gaze on them. "You both wish to be Konoha ninja, correct?" Getting nods of agreement, he continued. "Haku-san since you aren't actually registered in the Bingo book, you can become a kunoichi of Konoha right now. You'll be given genin rank and taught under Yugao Uzuki in Team 5. Zabuza, because you're a well known missing nin, you'll have to be on probation for about a month. If, by then, there have been no problems then you will be given the rank of jonin."

Haku nodded her head in agreement without much hesitation and soon caught the hitae-ate tossed to her. "Thank you Hokage-sama." The Hyoton user said with a bow.

"Yumi can you take Haku to the hospital? I want to make sure her injury is healed properly and I'm sure Haku would like the chance to learn some medical jutsu." Yugao ordered as the two walked out the door and headed off towards the Konoha hospital.

"Hokage-sama if I agreed to this deal, what exactly would I be doing during my probation?" Zabuza asked before a voice called out, interrupting the Sandaime before he could say anything.

"Hey Jiji why not have Zabuza teach some kenjutsu classes or something. Maybe have him help out Iruka sensei for the month." Turning back towards where the voice came from, the two shinobi and kunoichi were surprised to see Naruto leaning against the door.

"That actually is a fair proposal Naruto-kun, but I thought you had gone off to train?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto grinned and held his hands up in a familiar cross shape.

"I'm just a **Kage Bunshin** Jiji. The boss left me behind to tell you something and figure out what happened with Zabuza and Haku-chan." The now identified clone explained as Hiruzen nodded in understanding. It was a smart move and showed that the young man was coming along well.

"I like the sound of that gaki... Hehe maybe I might find a few brats who will actually show some skill." Zabuza said with a wide smirk hidden behind the bandages wrapped around his face.

"Very well then. Zabuza Momochi, you will help out Iruka Umino in the ninja academy for the month and teach the students there about kenjutsu and its potential. If you find any who show promise I want you to report them to me or the shinobi watching you for your probation. The jonin assigned to you will be Hayate Gekko, Yugao-chan's old teammate and the best swordsman in Konoha at the moment." The Sandaime ordered as he tossed a scroll to Yugao.

"That scroll has the information for Hayate about the current situation. I want you to give it to him and bring Zabuza with you. If I'm correct, than there should be an room for Zabuza and Haku to stay in at the apartment where Hayate lives. You both are dismissed." Watching Yugao place her hand on Zabuza's shoulder as the two vanished in a **Shunshin**.

"Damn it I really need to learn how to do that." The Naruto clone muttered, drawing the aged Kage's attention back to him.

"Naruto-kun why are you still here?" He asked curiously while going back to the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Well boss will be glad to know what happened with Zabuza and Haku-chan but he wanted me to tell you something. I'm still going to be Hokage one day, and I'll want to challenge you for it when the time comes. If you just sit and do paperwork all the time then it'll be to win against you." The clone explained and Hiruzen was forced to agree with the young man. Over time he had become weaker without any time to train like he used to.

"And I'm guessing that you have a proposal for what I should do about that Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Why not just use **Kage Bunshin** and let them do the paperwork while you train. Or you could even send them to do some training if you had to." The clone explained and grew a little worried when the old man's eyes went wide as saucers and his jaw dropped.

"Jiji? ..." The shadow clone said after a minute before jumping in surprise when Hiruzen began slamming his head onto the desk over and over again.

"Why. Didn't. I. Think. Of. That. Sooner." Hiruzen groaned out each word as his head impacted the wooden desk. The Naruto clone couldn't help but laugh at the sight and quickly dispelled itself when an angry glare was sent its way from the Sandaime.

"Naruto-kun was right... I have slacked off, but that ends now." The old Kage muttered to himself as he made a familiar hand sign. " **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**." He spoke as a group of 10 clones appeared in a puff of smoke.

"All of you go to the Hokage's training ground and get to work. Five of you practice chakra control and the other five go other the jutsu we know and figure out which we need to work on more." The Sandaime ordered as the clones all vanished in multiple **Shunshins**.

If one were to look at the face of the Hokage at this point, they'd see a sight that hadn't been seen in a long time.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the famed Shinobi no Kami, was back.

 **~Training Ground 9~**

Naruto paused mid step on the tree he was walking up as the memories of his clone came back to him. He nearly fell off the tree from laughing when he got to the part with the old man's reaction when the clone had suggested the use of **Kage Bunshin**.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed himself and continued his training. Around him were dozens of clones, all walking up and down trees with leaves hovering in the palms of both hands.

Yugao had suggested that Naruto and Yumi should try to combine parts of different chakra control exercises to increase the benefits from it and Naruto had swiftly taken the advice to heart. Each day the blond/red head sent out a dozen clones, at the least, to practice chakra control and the results were definitely showing since he now had mid chunin level control of his beyond Kage level reserves.

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind him, the jinchuriki turned his head to see Yugao, Zabuza, and another shinobi with brown hair and a sword on his back.

Naruto jumped down from the tree while his clones continued to work. "Hey Yugao-sensei who's this other guy with you?" He asked curiously.

"Naruto I'd like you to meet Hayate Gekko. He is the best swordsman in Konoha and my old teammate from when we were genin." Yugao said as the now named Hayate stepped forward and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally get to meet Kushina-sama's son." The jonin said before bringing his hand to his mouth and coughing slightly.

The name sounded extremely familiar to the blond/red head and it only took a second for the connection to be made as he looked at Hayate in shock. "You knew my mom? How?" He asked quickly as Yugao stepped forward a bit.

"I hadn't gotten the chance to tell you before now, but Hayate and I were in a genin team under the command of Kushina Uzumaki, your mother." Yugao explained as Naruto processed the information before looking at the two Konoha jonin.

"Could you tell me about her? Please?" The young man asked softly, the hint of desperation in his tone didn't escape the notice of the three older ninja. Much to his relief, both Yugao and Hayate nodded in agreement to his request.

"Before we tell you about your mother we need to explain some things to you first Naruto-kun." Yugao started as the group sat down while the jonin continued. "The chunin exams are coming up in about a month and I'm going to be pushing you all further than ever to get you ready. Hayate and I will be helping you with kenjutsu and Zabuza is going to be helping Yumi with water jutsu. She will also be working with Gai on a project she told me about." Yugao finished.

"First thing first, we need to get you an actual sword to use Naruto. You can use the Kaze no Yaiba very well but they're also a drain on chakra. We'll also get you some new clothes as well." Hayate explained as the group stood up. Naruto visibly hesitated and hung a few steps behind the three older ninja while they walked back into the crowded streets of Konoha.

"It's ok Naruto-kun the shop we're going to is owned by a man who doesn't have any problems with you." Yugao assured the nervous genin, making him relax slightly but still remained fairly tense.

 **~Iron Claw Weapon Shop~**

It took a few minutes to get to the destination when the group decided to travel via the rooftops and they now stood outside a small, almost unassuming, shop. The only things that identified it as a weapon shop was the sign and the warning that only shinobi were allowed inside. This led to more than a little doubt and confusion in Naruto and Zabuza as the two Konoha jonin led them inside. The doubt and confusion quickly faded and was replaced by surprise confusion when they stepped inside.

What seemed like a small shop was easily three to four times larger than it appeared on the outside. The walls were lined with weapons of all kinds and cases held other weapons on the floor. Seeing the awestruck looks on Zabuza and Naruto's face made Yugao and Hayate chuckle a bit.

After a few seconds Hayate took pity on the pair and decided to explain. "The owner of the shop uses fuinjutsu to increase the size of the shop. He's quite skilled with the art and it's one of the reasons that he actually understands and respects you for your burden Naruto." The man explained before coughing again.

From a back room a young girl walked out into the main room. She looked to be a year or two older than Naruto and had brown hair held up in twin buns, giving her a look similar to a panda. She wore a Chinese style outfit and had a box full of senbon in her arms.

"Oh hello there. I'm Tenten, my dad owns the shop. You're Naruto aren't you? From this year's graduating class?" Tenten said as she set down the box of weapons.

"Yea I am. Tenten... Aren't you the girl who never missed with throwing weapons?" Naruto asked as he tried to remember what he had heard about the girl.

"That's me! So what are you all here for?" She asked.

"We came here to get Naruto a sword to use, and also get him some new clothes more fitting for a ninja." Yugao explained as Naruto nodded before pausing as he realized the last part.

"Hey! I used it for stealth training!" The young man tried to defend himself but felt defeated once he saw the sceptical looks coming from all the other ninja in the room.

"Tenten what's going on? Oh hello there Yugao-san, Hayate-san. What are you all here for?" A tall, well built man said as he walked into the room from the back of the shop. He put down a plain looking katana in front of Tenten which she quickly picked up and began to examine it.

"We came here to get Naruto-kun here a real sword to use and some better clothes. Also Hayate and I could use a refill on our kunai and shuriken. Think you could help us out Dustin-san." Yugao explained to the man. Dustin nodded as he walked up to Naruto, gazing at him and examining the young man.

"Hmm... I'm sure we could find the boy some new clothes and the kunai and shuriken are an easy matter. I may have a blade for Naruto, hopefully it will be what he needs." The shop owner replied as he began walking back into the other room. "Tenten get them the supplies they need and help with the clothes. I'll be back with the sword soon." And with that he vanished off into the back of the store.

"Alright then. If you two could wait here I can get you your kunai and shuriken. Naruto you can follow me, the clothing are on the way." Tenten said as he led the blond/red head further into the store towards where multiple racks of clothes hung. "You can look and find something while I get the supplies." The bun haired girl said before walking off.

A few minutes later, Zabuza, Yugao, Hayate, and Tenten were waiting for Naruto to come out of the changing rooms. He had found some clothing that he seemed to really like and had quickly rushed to try them on.

The sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention as Naruto slowly walked back into the room. The jinchuriki was wearing a pair of pitch black Anbu style pants that came down to his ankles. Around the bottom of them, his ankles were wrapped in crimson red bandages. On his chest, he wore a long sleeved shirt, black in color like his pants but with dark red sleeves. Over that he had a black sleeveless jacket with a hood. It was currently open and allowed the red fur lining to be seen around the collar of the jacket. Finally was the hitae-ate wrapped around his forehead. All in all, the new look gave Naruto a much more dangerous and serious visage.

"Excellent choices Naruto." Dustin called out as he walked back into the room, an ornate wooden box held in his hands. "Just like Kushina it seems you can't resist having a bit of color no matter what you wear." The taller man joked making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

Seeing the questions in the eyes of the jinchuriki, Dustin held up a hand to stop him and decided to explain. "Kushina and I went to the academy together. I retired after a couple years and got into blacksmithing, which led to the shop. And this is for you Naruto." The ex-shinobi said as he handed the wooden box to Naruto.

As the blond/red head undid the locks on the box, Dustin continued to speak. "Your mother actually helped me make that blade. The moment she found out that she was pregnant she rushed to me and almost begged me to help her make a sword for her kid. We worked for hours on it and Kushina actually used her blood and chakra during the process to make the blade even more special."

At this point Naruto had opened the box and gazed at the blade inside. It was a normal sized katana but there was nothing else normal about it. The blade was a deep red color, looking like it was made out of blood. The guard was diamond shaped and appeared to be made out of gold. The actual handle was made out of gold as well, and etched onto both sides was the familiar Uzumaki spiral. When he moved it around, the blade seemed to ripple and move. As the light caught the crimson red blade just right a wave like pattern was revealed.

The blade was incredible, a true masterpiece and the blond/red head couldn't help but feel a kind of connection to it.

"The method Kushina used to make it made sure that only you or another Uzumaki would be able to wield it. It was made out of chakra metal so you can channel your chakra and elemental affinities through it." Dustin explained as Naruto looked down at the blade and focused, flaring his chakra as he tried to channel it through the sword, yet nothing happened.

Dustin's chuckles of amusement stopped the Uzumaki's attempts as he looked up at the man in confusion. "Kushina also added a lot of seals to the blade after it was finished. It'll just be a normal sword to you or anyone else until you put your blood on the blade." He explained.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto placed the palm of his hand at the tip of the blade, letting the incredibly sharp edge cut into his hand without even flinching. Slowly he drew the blade along his hand, allowing his blood to paint the edge of the sword.

To the shock of everyone, dozens of seals lit up in a deep azure glow along the crimson blade, seeming to suck up the blood into them as they flashed once more before disappearing. During this time Naruto could feel the sword draw on his chakra and was surprised when Kurama spoke up.

 **"Naruto... it didn't just absorb your chakra. Something about that katana just reacted with the seal. I'll tell you more when I figure out what happened."** The Biju said before cutting off the link to try and figure out what had happened with the seal.

Feeling a change of sorts, the jinchuriki once more attempted to channel his chakra into the blade and was rewarded by a deep blue chakra coating the katana.

"It seems like it has finally accepted you. You will be the only one able to truly handle that blade Naruto, and only those who you trust will be able to even touch it without some kind of harmful reaction. And you might want this as well." Dustin said as he tossed Naruto a sheath for the blade.

It was a deep pitch black sheath, made of metal apparently judging from the feel and coolness of it. It seemed to almost absorb the light around it and drew attention to the crimson red dragon winding its way along the length of the sheath.

"Kushina said that when she was holding it she instinctively knew what the sword should be named. I'm wondering if you can tell it as well Naruto." Dustin said as the group watched Naruto focus for a minute.

Thoughts passed through the blond/red heads mind as he gazed at the beautiful katana. Suddenly his thoughts disappeared and one a name seemed to be whispered into his ear.

" **Kokoro no Hane (Blade of the Heart)** that's its name." Naruto muttered quietly and smiled as he felt the deep connection he now had with the katana, and through it, a connection to his mother.

"Exactly correct. I want you to do your mother proud and become a swordsman to be feared with that blade. Can you do that for me?" The older man asked and was pleased to get a fierce nod from the young man as a fire lit in his eyes.

Little did anyone in the room know, Dustin had given the young man the katana that would become just as feared as the one who wielded it.

 **~Few Hours Later, Apartment~**

Naruto trudged his way tiredly into his and Yumi's apartment. After getting a few extra sets of clothes and a strap for Kokoro, Yugao and Hayate had driven him into the ground to get him to learn the katas that they knew for his mother's kenjutsu style.

The style was called the **Aka Uzu (Red Whirlpool)** and was apparently the main kenjutsu style used by the Uzumaki clan before they were wiped out. The **Aka Uzu** was based on the motions of the whirlpools situated around Uzu, using spins and flowing motions to dodge or deflect blows while striking back viciously with quick movements. It was both an offensive and defensive style which was one of the greatest.

Zabuza himself had said how the Uzumaki swordsmen were on equal to the seven swordsmen on the mist before they were taken out.

In the few hours before the sun set, Naruto had managed to master a little under half of the basic stances of Aka Uzu. Even with the natural insane stamina of a jinchuriki, Naruto was exhausted physically and wasted no time in getting ready for bed and falling onto the soft materess. The moment his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep and didn't even notice Yumi watch her boyfriend with an amused grin.

 **~Mindscape~**

Naruto was slightly surprised when he found himself in the grassy landscape of the seal instead of dreaming. Instead of sitting and wondering about it, the Uzumaki went off in search of his inner demon. He soon found the massive Fox waiting for him while laying in a large clearing with the sun beaming down on him.

"Kurama what's going on? Why'd you pull me into the seal?" Naruto asked curiously as he took a seat before the Biju.

 **"Remember when I told you that katana of yours reacted somehow with the seal?"** Getting a nod, Kurama continued. **"Well I figured out what happened. Apparently whatever Kushina did when creating that sword, it reacted with a portion of the seal that had been inactive for now."**

"What do you mean Kurama? What exactly did Kokoro do to the seal?" Naruto asked. He was more than a little worried that the seal had somehow been damaged, but the calm look on his tenant's face made him think it was something else.

"How about you turn around and find out." A soft, caring voice called out from behind the young jinchuriki. Hearing a voice that wasn't Kurama's or his own made Naruto's eyes widen in shock and his head snapped around so fast that he would've gotten whiplash had it not been his mind.

Standing behind Naruto was a beautiful woman with light skin. She was slightly shorter than Naruto, standing at 5'6". She had a body which many women would kill for and wore an apron over her normal clothing. The things that caught Naruto's attention the most though, was the long, crimson red hair that fell down her back and the striking purple eyes much like his own. "Hello sochi." The woman said softly as she stepped closer to the awestruck blond/red head. He knew exactly who this was, he had just been shown a picture of her by Yugao earlier today.

"K-Kaa-san..." Naruto stuttered out in shock as tears stung at his eyes.

 **Chapter Eight Over. This turned out to be my longest chapter yet and it took a lot of time to get all my ideas together.**

 **Yes I brought Kushina back. If you've got a problem with it, complain to someone else because I'm not going to listen.**

 **As for how she came back, that will be revealed in the next chapter and I can say that I haven't seen any other stories bring someone back in this way before.**

 **Before anyone asks, no Naruto doesn't have a zanpakto and never will. (I don't own Bleach either)**

 **Haku has joined Team 5 and Zabuza is going to be a Konoha ninja. Hayate is not dating Yugao and they're only friends and teammates. Hiruzen is going to start getting serious and not take the BS from the council anymore. I've been getting a ton of support and reviews for the story and it means a lot to me. Keep it up everyone!**

 **The chunin exams will start soon, within the next two chapters if all goes as planned.**

 **As always! Read, Rate, and Review!**

 **-Okaze**


	9. 9 Family and Training Continues

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that? Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

 **Reviews-**

 **Guest- Unfortunately this isn't going to be a Naruto x Kushina pairing, though it is one of my favorites.**

 **DragonPony022- Sorry but I will tell you right now that I will never do a yaoi pairing. I don't have anything against it but I just won't do it. But Naruto's sword will definitely be involved with his wind manipulation, as you'll soon see.**

 **Windbear- Glad you liked the sword and I'm going to try my best with the interactions between Naruto and Kushina.**

 **Guest- That's good. No complaints about Kushina's return.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1- Another chapter as requested. I don't plan on stopping, especially with so many people supporting the story.**

 **Drkflame89- I can't say whether or not the Sandiame is going to survive the invasion, partially because it would ruin the suspense and expectations of the readers, and also because I'm still deciding on it. And I'm glad you asked that. At this point in the story I would rate Naruto at high chunin level bordering on special jonin level, but he lacks the experience of most chunin and jonin so it's hard to say.**

 **Rebmul- I'm actually going to have a poll about that on my profile, so make sure to check it out.**

 **Shigure Toshiro- Read on to see what happens.**

 **The Fakhouri Legacy- Haha thanks I was hoping to get a bit of a laugh out of that. I've read so many fanfics that have had suspense filled endings like that and I just had to do one for myself.**

 **Shodaimeuzukage17- I'm really glad that you love the story enough to be addicted to it. Enjoy the newest chapter and those that follow.**

 **KakeruPB- If you want to find out how Kushina came back, read on and find it out. Don't worry though, she's sticking around.**

 **Jade Vader- Yes, yes it is.**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"- Demon talking/Jutsu**

 **'Text'- Demon thinking**

 **~Text~- Time skip/Location change**

 _Text- Flashback/Reading_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 ***A NEW POLL WILL BE UP ON MY PROFILE. THE DETAILS WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE VOTE. AND THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 100 FAVORITES OF THE STORY***

 **Chapter Nine- Family and Training Continues**

 **~Mindscape~**

"K-Kaa-san..." Naruto stuttered out in shock, tears stinging at his eyes.

Standing before Naruto was Kushina Uzumaki, second jinchuriki of Kurama and, more importantly, his mother. The strangest, most confusing thing about this was that Kushina Uzumaki died on October 10 when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha.

"H-how? You're dead how are you possibly here?!" Naruto yelled out desperately while trying to get rid of the cruel illusion in front of him, part of him deeply wishing that it was real and not an illusion.

"Kokoro is the reason. I never expected this to happen when it was made, but that katana somehow reacted with the chakra that I had sealed into the Shiki Fuin to help you in the future. It gave me a sort of body inside the seal and the sword. You could say that Kokoro was semi-sentient before, but now I am the consciousness of Kokoro." Kushina explained slowly as Naruto processed the information. It wasn't long till he realized a few major things. He had his mother back, no matter how it happened, he had his mother back in his life.

With happy tears streaming down his cheeks, Naruto lunged at Kushina and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. The red head had been expecting this and happily returned the hug, enjoying the feeling of holding her son in her arms for the first time since he was born.

For a few minutes the two held each other and enjoyed the closeness they now had. Finally Kushina pulled away slightly but left her hands on her son's shoulders. "I saw everything from inside the seal Naruto-kun. I'm so glad that you've become a strong and honorable shinobi. You're so much like your father and he would be so proud of you." The woman said making Naruto smile happily.

"Kaa-chan... who is my father? Why won't anyone tell me about him?" The young man asked as Kushina and Kurama could see the frustration that he was hiding from the outside world.

"Naruto I saw the deal you made with Kurama about your father and I have to agree with it. Once you reach chunin or at least get to the finals of the chunin exams I'll tell you who your father is and everything about him that you want to know." Kushina explained softly as Naruto hung his head slightly in disappointment.

"I will tell you a bit about him though, but nothing that could tell you who he was." She added on as she sat down against a tree and held her son against her chest, slowly running her hands through his spiky mane. "Your father was very very strong. Stronger than me even and it's that reason why we can't tell you who he is yet. Hiruzen knows who he is but he wanted you to be more mature and strong before telling you the news. Your father was a caring man despite his strength. He hated killing with a passion but he would if it would protect the ones he loved. He was a calm and logical man but he had a childish side to him which made everyone love to be around him. Though when he was angered he became a monster to anyone opposing him, especially if those he cared about were in danger." Kushina said as a faraway look appeared in her eyes, like she was reminiscing about the past. Looking down at Naruto she was greeted by a wide smile and she let out a small giggle.

"You're so much like him and me that it's funny. You love to prank and joke around like me and you have the same power as your father did that made everyone around him a better person. You're fiercely loyal to your loved ones and will do anything to protect them, just like both of us. And just like your father, anyone who threatens your loved ones receives no mercy from you." Kushina finished as a soft, yet deep chuckle caught the attention of mother and son.

Kurama had let the two have their time together but felt it was necessary to comment a bit on something **. "Despite what you may think Kushina. That love of pranking you both had actually is another aspect of being my jinchuriki. A fox is a trickster through and through and having me sealed inside of you gave you a greater love of pranking and trickery."** The Biju said with a smirk as Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Meh! I don't mind Kurama. It's fun to prank everybody and it's better than staying mad and taking revenge on everyone." The young man replied and soon his mother nodded in agreement.

"He's right, you know. But why wasn't Mito-sama ever affected like us? She was always serious and never played pranks." Kushina asked curiously as Naruto watched in confusion. All he knew about Mito was that she was the first jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and that she was the wife of the Shodaime.

 **"Ah it's been a while since I've thought of Mito. She wasn't affected by me much because she sealed me in a much different and risky way. It also was since she was an adult at that point and firmly set in her ways and opinions, thus I wouldn't affect her much."** The massive Fox replied.

For a few minutes more the three were silent, enjoying the nature around them created by Naruto's thoughts. Finally the young man spoke up with the other major question on his mind.

"So... What now?" He asked.

"Well now I'm going to start training you in here at night when you're asleep. You will,still have to do the physical training but muscle memory and information will be able to be retained from training in your mindscape." Kushina replied before pointing to the sword strapped to Naruto's back.

"I'll also be helping you to learn the more advanced moves of **Aka Uzu** once you're ready for them and teach you more on how to use Kokoro properly, both in and outside of your mindscape. And don't worry I'll have Kurama set up a mental connection between us so we can talk to each other when you're awake." She explained.

 **"Already did it Kushina. I figured that you would want that so I set it up when you two were talking. When Naruto wakes up the connection should be fine."** Kurama spoke up.

"Thanks Kurama that makes things a lot easier." Naruto replied towards the giant fox.

"Most of our time tonight has been used up, so I'll be explaining some things that I want you to do when you wake up Sochi." Seeing that she had Naruto's full attention, Kushina continued. "I want you to try using your bloodline and wind affinity with Kokoro. It was meant to be able to use your chakra so experiment a bit. I also want you to try using a bit of Kurama's youki. We think that it might affect your bloodline somewhat and we want to make sure now when it isn't a dangerous situation." Kushina explained.

"Affect my bloodline in what way?" Naruto asked curiously as Kuama took over.

 **"Well the small fire affinity that you have is actually thanks to me being sealed into you. It isn't a guarantee, but I believe that using my youki will amplify your fire affinity while weakening your wind affinity somewhat. It might even make it so you could use Katon jutsu while your Kazekami no Me is activated."** Kurama said as Naruto thought over the information.

"So how will we find out if your youki is affecting my bloodline?" The young man asked.

Tapping the side of his head, Kurama simply grinned. **"I've been inside you for 16 years kit. I'll be able to notice any differences in your chakra, especially if my youki is involved."** The Biju explained.

Before Naruto could reply, a familiar light filled the mindscape and made the blond/red head frown sadly. He knew that he had to wake up eventually, but he wanted to stay with his mother for a little longer.

As if she could tell his thoughts, Kushina smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "It's alright Sochi I'll be able to talk to you at any time and you can come and visit every night." She said softly and succeeded in making Naruto smile.

"Thanks Kaa-chan I'll talk to you soon." He whispered quietly before the light became blinding and Kushina found herself alone with Kurama inside the seal.

 **~Next Morning, Apartment~**

Naruto yawned loudly as he woke up, stretching his arms out before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Yumi's voice called out with more than a small hint of amusement as she poked her head in the bedroom. "Hurry and wash up. I just finished breakfast." The violet haired girl said.

In the next second the bed was empty and the door to the bathroom had slammed shut. Yumi tried to stifle her laughter but wasn't doing well as she walked back into the kitchen giggling happily.

'Never change Naruto-kun.' She thought to herself as she sat down at the table to wait for her boyfriend.

Not long after that Naruto walked out of his bedroom with a towel draped over his shoulder. Even with his hair wet it still didn't look any more tame than usual. Without another word Yumi slid the blond/red head a plate full of pancakes and the two swiftly dug in.

"So Yumi-chan what are you going to be doing today?" Naruto asked after the two had finished eating.

"Well Yugao-sensei helped me out by letting me train with Gai-sensei on a new project of mine. And no I won't tell you about it until it's finished Naruto-kun." Yumi explained before giggling once again as Naruto froze with his mouth open, having been just about to ask that very question.

"Fine Yumi-chan." The jinchuriki grumbled out in disappointment before glancing back at his partner. "What about Haku-chan? What is she doing?" He asked.

"Haku is working on her medical jutsu on her free time and she told me Zabuza is going to be teaching her more of his Suiton jutsu." Yumi replied.

Naruto smiled and nodded in understanding. Seeing how they'd part ways at this point, Yumi going to train with Gai while he was going to training ground 5 with Yugao, the young man leaned in and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips before running off. "See you later on Yumi-chan!" He called back to her.

Not looking back, Naruto missed the wide grin on Yumi's face as she walked off towards training ground 9 where Gai and his team would be. Even if Gai was a slave driver, she had Naruto so it would be alright.

 **~Training Ground 5~**

As Naruto walked into the training ground of Team 5 he was greeted by the sight of Yugao going through a few stances of a kenjutsu style. For a few minutes the blond/red head silently watched his sensei.

"Enjoy the show?" Yugao joked as she stopped mid swing and looked over at her surprised genin. Naruto had jumped a bit when Yugao had called him out and blushed faintly in embarrassment once he realized he had been caught.

"Sorry Yugao-sensei but you were really going at it and I didn't want to stop you." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"It's fine Naruto-kun and I sincerely hope that you'll be able to keep up with today's training. We're going to be moving on to more advanced katas of the **Aka Uzu** and I'm going to have you try to use them to attack me or dodge and defend against my attacks." Yugao explained seriously as her student's eyes narrowed.

A few minutes later found the pair standing silently in the middle of the lake, using the water walking exercise to stand on top of the calm water. Slowly a leaf drifted down through the air and landed on the surface of the water, creating a small ripple.

The moment that happened, Yugao vanished in a blur of movement and Naruto tensed up as his eyes darted around. Suddenly the purple haired woman appeared behind a wide eyed Naruto and brought her blade down in a slash towards the blond/red head's left shoulder. The young man quickly shifted his katana so it was held diagonally across his shoulder. Yugao's blade impacted and slid along the edge of Kokoro as the sound metal grinding against metal filled the air. For a moment the two remained in the same stance before Naruto twisted and flung his arm out to the side, making Yugao follow the same motion.

Taking the chance he lunged forward and tried to slash Yugao across the chest. It almost succeeded until the jonin pulled her blade back and forced Naruto into a standstill with their blades locked together.

Seeing how he wouldn't win the deadlock, Naruto jumped back to get a few feet between himself and his sensei before rushing back in. Trying something new he went in with a diagonal slash to Yugao's left side and suddenly twisted his body around, ending up on her right side with Kokoro held at the older woman's neck.

"Looks like I win this time Yugao-sensei." Naruto said cheekily before the grin on his face vanished as he felt a sharp object poking into his side.

Looking down, the jinchuriki frowned as he saw Yugao's blade held against his side. Just a small movement would push the blade into his body and hit his kidneys, a fatal blow.

"Nice try Naruto-kun, but it's a tie." Yugao replied before letting his sword drop to her side while Naruto pulled his arm away. "You're doing very well so far, especially to force me into a tie. But you can't forget that I'm still holding back until you learn more of the **Aka Uzu**." She said.

With a sigh, Naruto nodded as he sheathed his sword and moved back towards dry land. 'Naruto-kun make sure to try channeling your chakra through Kokoro. Yugao-chan should be able to help.' Kushina's voice called out from inside the seal making Naruto nod and smile happily.

'Alright, thanks Kaa-chan. By the way should I tell Yugao-sensei about you?' Naruto asked mentally while he walked with Yugao who was oblivious to the conversation going on.

'No... At least not yet. Maybe later on.' Kushina replied before the connection was cut by the blond/red head.

"Yugao-sensei what would happen if I channeled my chakra through my katana?" Naruto asked.

"I'm surprised that you're asking that, but it depends on certain things. If you use normal chakra then it'll strengthen your blade slightly and make it more durable. Elemental chakra has different affects though. Earth will make it more dense and durable. Lightning will greatly increase the cutting power and shock people if done well. Fire will heat the blade and make it possible to even cut through steel if enough control and heat are applied. Water, unfortunately doesn't do much for kenjutsu but wind chakra is by far the best. Wind chakra sharpens the blade to an extreme and can even give an extra length that can be invisible to others. Depending on the control of the wind element, a normal katana could cut through another blade of the same quality with almost no difficulty at all." Yugao finished.

A look of concentration grew on Naruto's face as he considered what the jonin had told him. Already he was getting various ideas but they all needed testing. Deciding to get the most important part down, the young man began to channel his **Futon** chakra into the blade in his hands.

Slowly a faint glow of chakra surrounded the katana before a visible aura of wind coated the entire weapon in a pale white covering. "Wow... This actually isn't that hard." Naruto muttered as he held Kokoro in his hands.

"It's impressive that you can channel your chakra so well into the blade on your first try, but the main difficulty is keeping it up in the middle of combat." Yugao explained as she lashed out with her katana. The blade slammed against Naruto's but the **Futon** chakra surrounding the blade had vanished.

"I see what you mean sensei." Naruto replied once Yugao had pulled away. Though there was a question that was nagging at him from when he had been looking at the wind covered blade. "Yugao-sensei what would happen if I tried to launch the wind the blade?" He finally asked.

The questions that the young genin was asking surprised Yugao quite a bit. Mainly because most genin rarely even touched on elemental manipulation, much less think up such advanced ideas.

"You should be able to do it at some point Naruto-kun. Suna shinobi use battle fans to help with **Futon** jutsu. The only Konoha nin that really uses **Futon** chakra is Sandaime-sama's son Asuma. I can try to ask him for help if you'd like." Yugao said before taking notice of the now golden eyes of her student.

"Can you step back a bit Yugao-sensei I want to try something." Naruto spoke up as gold tinted **Futon** chakra coated the blade of Kokoro. Already Yugao could notice some small differences in it.

The wind was much sharper now and the coating around the blade was thinner, yet much more concentrated. Like usual Naruto's **Kazekami no Me** gave him incredible control of his **Futon** chakra. Regardless of that knowledge, the purple haired jonin stepped back a bit and watched her student to see what he would do.

Naruto brought his arm back, grabbing the hilt with both hands before swinging the blade in a horizontal arc. With his control he made the sharpened wind fly off of the blade in a crescent of chakra. It traveled nearly 60 feet across the clearing, cutting straight through a few trees that were at the edge. Once the technique finally faded away three trees collapsed with scarily clean cuts through the trunks.

Yugao was just as stunned as her student as the two observed the damage that Naruto's technique inflicted. To be able to do so much on only the first attempt was incredible, especially with an element as wild and violent as wind.

"Naruto... What was that?" Yugao finally asked as she turned towards an awestruck Naruto.

"I'm not sure Yugao-sensei. I was just thinking it might be possible to make a ranged technique with Kokoro using my wind chakra. I want expecting... That." Naruto replied while gesturing to the fallen trees.

"That was easily an A-rank **Futon** jutsu Naruto, and it's not even perfected yet." Yugao warned as the blond/red head nodded seriously.

"What do you think of **Fu no Kizu (Wind Scar),** sensei?" He asked as he allowed a small coating of wind chakra to cover the edge of his katana, not enough to launch another jutsu, but enough to be visible.

"That sounds like an accurate name for a technique like that Naruto. After all if it can do this now, imagine what the landscape will look like when you perfect it. But can you use it without your **Kazekami no Me** active?" Yugao said.

"I'm not sure. May as well find out." Naruto replied quickly as the golden glow of his eyes returned to the normal amethyst pools.

Once again **Futon** chakra began to coalesce around the blade of Kokoro. This time though, Yugao could notice that it wasn't as concentrated or sharp as the last time. **"Fu no Kizu (Wind Scar)!"** Naruto exclaimed as he swung his katana in the same fashion as before.

Even without the incredible control of wind that Naruto's **Kazekami no Me** gave him, he was still able to launch the sharp crescent of wind almost 30 feet away before it faded away. The **Futon** chakra wasn't as concentrated as before and thus the blade of wind wouldn't create as clean a cut in its current form. The cut it would leave at this point would be more befitting of the name it had been given. Had there been a tree in range of the technique, Yugao was sure that the **Fu no Kizu (Wind Scar)** would have left deep cuts and gouges in the bark before cutting it through.

"Alright then. It seems like right now you can only use the **Fu no Kizu (Wind Scar)** at half its full potential without your bloodline active. It's likely that you can practice and bring it to the same level after some time though." Yugao spoke as Naruto listened to every word.

"Now let's continue your training in the **Aka Uzu**. I want you to try incorporating your regular chakra into the blade as much as possible while we spar until it becomes second nature to you. After that move on to **Futon** chakra. We need to work hard and I'm not going to go easy on you Naruto." The purple haired jonin said seriously.

With a nod, Naruto's expression grew serious and he entered a basic starting stance of **Aka Uzu**. With a blur of motion the two vanished and the sound of metal clashing against metal filled the area.

 **~Training Ground 9~**

Yumi staggered back and groaned, clutching an arm to her bruised middle before looking up at the man responsible for her current situation.

Unlike what most people thought, Maito Gai wasn't always a loud and jovial fool. When it came to training and taijutsu, he became frighteningly serious and what many would call a slave driver.

Looking down at her wrists and ankles, Yumi growled in annoyance at the weights that were slowing her down. Gai had explained how they would help increase the power behind her punches and kicks and they would improve her speed as well.

She couldn't complain though, no matter how much she wanted to. After all she had voluntarily asked for the man's help.

"You need to work harder Yumi. The barrier needs to be stronger and closer to you so that you don't fell the impact and that I won't be able to hit you." Gai said seriously as Yumi nodded silently.

With a flicker of pale white, a small barrier lit up around Yumi's body. **"Bodi Shoheki (Body Barrier)."** The girl muttered quietly.

The concept of Yumi's **Bodi Shoheki (Body Barrier)** was to use her bloodline to create a small, strong barrier around her body. The idea was similar to a suit of armor as Gai had pointed out. It would help to block against attacks and add some extra force to Yumi's attacks when the chakra hit against a target.

Unfortunately, the jutsu wasn't yet perfected so Yumi couldn't make it how she wanted it to be. She was struggling to bring the barrier closer than two feet away from her body. While that may seem good, the completed jutsu was meant to surround her like a second skin. It also wasn't as durable as it needed to be, as Gai demonstrated when he broke through it with ease.

Without another word Gai shot forward towards Yumi, who adopted a defensive stance while trying to keep her barrier up. It still rattled her whenever Gai's fists impacted against it, but the violet haired girl was able to keep it going under the assault while moving to attack the older jonin.

Soon the two had been going for 5 minutes and Gai was forced to hide a small grin. During this time, Yumi had been focusing more and more on the fight, but as she did so her **Bodi Shoheki (Body Barrier)** remained strong. In fact it actually began to shrink in size and it was eventually a coating of chakra the shape of the girl's body only 6 inches away from her skin.

"That's enough for today Yumi-chan. You've made excellent progress." Gai spoke up as Yumi stopped and looked at the jonin in confusion until her eyes caught a glint of white and she noticed the chakra barrier surrounding her body. It still wasn't perfect, but in one day she had taken massive steps forward with help as opposed to struggling on her own.

"It seems like you subconsciously keep your **Bodi Shoheki (Body Barrier)** up while fighting. You simply need to work on it more and make it into a sort of reflex so you don't have to split your focus on your opponent and your jutsu." Gai explained to a tired Yumi.

She had an all new sense of respect for Naruto, Gai and their insane stamina. 'How could anyone manage to keep up with Gai and still be fine?'

"Head home and rest Yumi. We'll continue tomorrow." Gai ordered as the young girl nodded and tiredly trudged off back towards the apartment she and Naruto shared.

 **~Apartment Complex~**

As Yumi walked in she sighed and flopped down onto the couch. A moment later she blushed faintly at the sight of a dripping wet, shirtless Naruto who had just came out of the shower.

"Oh hey Yumi-chan." Naruto said happily before he saw his girlfriend's red face. Following her gaze he blushed in embarrassment and quickly moved into his room to get changed.

A few minutes later Naruto walked back out and chuckled nervously. "U-um... Sorry about that Yumi-chan." He muttered as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Without a second thought he stretched out an arm and pulled Yumi closer to him so that her head was resting on his chest. It wasn't long after that when her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

Looking down at his sleeping partner, Naruto couldn't help but want this moment to never end. Even after an hour passed he couldn't find the will to wake Yumi so he lifted her up into his arms as carefully as he could. Seeing how she didn't wake up he slowly carried her into the bedroom and laid her down in the bed.

"I'm going to protect her... I won't let anyone hurt her ever again." Naruto vowed to himself quietly before walking out of the room and towards his own bed.

He never noticed the happy smile on Yumi's face as she heard his words.

 **~Three Weeks Later, Apartment Complex~**

Yumi and Naruto were sitting on the couch in their apartment looking at the papers in their hands. All of Team 5 had been working hard for he last three weeks and the paper was proof of that.

 ** _~Flashback, Training Ground 5~_**

 _Haku, Naruto, and Yumi were all sitting in the clearing in the training ground of Team 5 waiting for their sensei to arrive. It wasn't normal for Yugao to be late so it was obvious something was going on._

 _In a swirl of leaves Yugao appeared along with Zabuza and Hayate. The three jonin had been working just as hard for the last week._

 _For the first two weeks of training, the three genin had trained separately. Naruto with Yugao and secretly Kushina. Yumi with Gai and his student Lee on occasions. And Haku with Zabuza. All three of them had progressed well and thus the three jonin decided that it would be best to bring them together for the third week._

 _The entire third week was spent with teamwork exercises and learning how to use each other's jutsu and styles to back each other up. To make it a true challenge, they had to practice against Yugao, Hayate, and Zabuza at the same time. It forced them to use all the skills that they knew and all that they had learned to succeed in the tasks they were given._

 _They had even created collaboration techniques between themselves to make their jutsu more dangerous and effective._

 _Haku's training was more difficult than those of her teammates. She had learned a variety of_ _ **Suiton**_ _jutsu and had been taught some kenjutsu by Zabuza and Hayate. Unfortunately the amount of_ _ **Hyoton**_ _jutsu that existed in Konoha were only those which Haku possessed, so she had the difficult task of creating her own jutsu through experimentation. In the end though, the training had paid off. Haku's chakra levels now rivaled Zabuza's and her speed was the highest in Team 5 when Naruto was not using his bloodline. She had created a few new jutsu and had become scarily accurate with her senbon after being introduced to Tenten._

 _Naruto had been put through hell, though it was all worth it in the end. Through the harsh training of Yugao, Naruto's reflexes and reaction time had skyrocketed. He had brought his_ _ **Fu no Kizu (Wind Scar)**_ _up to 60 feet without his bloodline and 100 feet with his bloodline active. With the_ _ **Kazekami no Me**_ _active, Naruto's speed had surpassed Yugao's and his strength had increased through use of weights. At this point the young man's skill with the_ _ **Aka Uzu**_ _style had advanced to the point where Kushina deemed him at high chunin level in kenjutsu._

 _Yumi had traveled leaps and bounds in her skills over the three weeks. Her_ _ **Bodi Shoheki (Body Barrier)**_ _had become almost second nature and it was now a second skin. Depending on the amount of chakra she put into it, the jutsu could withstand quite a beating. She had also figured out other techniques to use while incorporating them into her taijutsu, making her a dangerous foe in hand to hand combat. With the weights that Gai gave her, Yumi's speed easily surpassed that of any genin in her graduating class and even some chunin and her strength made her a horror when angered._

 _"Sorry we were late everyone, but we had to get these from the Hokage." Yugao said as she held up three sheets of paper._

 _"What are those for Yu-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously._

 _Another thing that has changed over the three weeks was the relationship between Yugao and Naruto. The two had gone on a couple dates over the time and Yugao had accepted Naruto as her boyfriend though they weren't extremely public about it. Yumi was alright with it, though she had Naruto take her on more dates as well. All three of them had become very close and Naruto actually had a date scheduled for that day._

 _"These are forms for the chunin exams in two days. I've decided to sign you three up for it and I expect you all to do well." Yugao explained as she handed each of the genin one of the papers._

 _'The chunin exams... If I do this and become chunin I can finally learn about my father...' Naruto thought silently as he took the form with a serious expression._

 _"This will be perfect to test your skills as a team and individually." Yugao continued on. "I won't be disappointed in any of you if you choose not to take the exams or don't become chunin, but I think you all are more than ready."_

 _"No way sensei. We've all pushed ourselves harder than ever to get stronger and there's no way Team 5 is going to back down." Naruto said as Haku and Yumi nodded in agreement._

 _"Glad to see you still have that backbone gaki. Remember to bring those forms to the exams in two days or you won't be allowed inside. You all have the day off and I want you guys to relax and prepare yourselves for the exams. They're different in every village, but they are all difficult." Zabuza spoke up before the three jonin left in a_ _ **Shunshin**_ _._

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

After that the genin had split up. Naruto and Yumi had gone back to their apartment and Haku had gone to the hospital. She had actually gotten a position as a medical ninja in training so she worked shifts in the hospital to help. It gave her some extra money and additional training as well.

'I can't joke around about this. The chunin exams are going to be my biggest challenge yet.' Naruto thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Yumi.

'You're right Sochi. I still remember my chunin exam and it was challenging. It's doubtful that it will be the same as mine so I can't help you, but I will wish you and Yumi good luck.' Kushina's voice called out from inside the seal, causing Naruto to grin softly.

"Thinking about the chunin exams Ruto-kun?" Yumi asked as she turned to look into Naruto's eyes. She had come up with the nickname recently and no matter how many times he tried, the blond/red head couldn't stop Yumi from calling him that. It only got worse when Yugao started calling him by the nickname as well.

"Yea I was. Kaa-chan just warned me that I need to take it seriously and she won't be able to help me. She also wanted to wish us good luck." Naruto replied.

During the first week Naruto had told Yumi about his mother and the violet haired girl was extremely happy that her boyfriend had his mother back in his life now. During the third week Kushina had given him permission to tell the rest of his team about her. They were all shocked by the concept but none more than Yugao and Hayate.

At first they were both skeptical until Kushina had Naruto say some things which only she would know. It was more than enough proof for the two jonin and they were glad that Kushina was back.

"That's good. I'm glad she's supporting us and we'll definitely succeed as a team." Yumi replied making Naruto's grin widen as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're right... Do you think any of the other rookies are going to be in the exams?" Naruto asked as Yumi shifted around and leaned against the jinchuriki's side. All members of Team 5 hadn't interacted much with the other genin for a while when their training began since most of their time was taken up.

"Maybe, who knows. I'm pretty sure that Gai's team is going to be in it and they'll be a challenge for sure." She replied.

For a bit the two were quiet, lost in their thoughts of training and plans for the exams. Finally Naruto groaned and grabbed Yumi's hand, catching her attention and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"How about we do what Zabuza-sensei said and relax. I'd still like to take you on that date today." Naruto proposed with a goofy grin.

"I'd like that a lot Ruto-kun. Where to this time?" Yumi asked.

"How about ramen?" Naruto suggested with a hopeful look. Yugao had kept him from having ramen for the entire three weeks of training, and even though he wasn't as addicted to it as he was years ago, he still loved the food and the family who made it.

Yumi giggled loudly and poked the young man in the chest. "You just can't give that stuff up can you?" She joked. "But yea, that would be fun."

"Alright! Ichiraku's it is!" Naruto shouted happily.

 **~Ichiraku Ramen~**

After a half hour the young couple could be found walking into a familiar ramen stand. Naruto sighed happily as he caught the smell of ramen and the good memories that came with the scent.

"Hey old man Teuchi!" The boisterous jinchuriki called out loudly as he took a seat with Yumi.

"Naruto?!" Teuchi said in surprise as he walked over to the counter and smiled widely at the boy. "Where in the world have you been?" He asked as a young girl a few years older than Naruto walked out from the back.

"Tou-san did you say Naruto?" Ayame asked curiously before her eyes met the familiar spiky head of hair. "Naruto-kun!" The ramen chef exclaimed as she jumped forward and gave the young man a tight hug.

Naruto chuckled and returned the hug and smiled at the father/daughter pair. "Sorry about not being around. My sensei has been training me into the ground for the last three weeks and I didn't really have any chances to get ramen." He explained.

Teuchi simply waved his hands and grinned. "It's fine Naruto. Just glad to have you back." The old man replied. "Now, what can I get for you two? First bowl is on the house!"

"Two bowls of beef ramen for me Teuchi-san." Yumi said politely.

"I'll have three miso and a pork ramen!" Naruto called out as Teuchi and Ayame got to work on the orders.

Luckily the small shop was fairly empty at the time so the four were able to talk freely and the two genin were able to tell the pair all about what had happened for the past three weeks. The couple had already finished their meals but the conversations continued for nearly an hour.

"The ramen was great as always old man!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Yumi paid for their meals. The sun was high in the sky and it was a little after noon.

"When isn't it?" Teuchi joked. "Just make sure to visit more often Naruto." He finished. "It's ok Teuchi-san. I'll make sure Ruto-kun remembers to tell you two if he'll be gone for a while." Yumi spoke up with a small giggle as the young couple walked out of Ichiraku's hand in hand.

"So what would you like to do now Yumi-chan?" Naruto asked before they were interrupted by a small figure jumping onto the jinchuriki's back.

"Hey boss!" The small boy said as he clung to Naruto's back.

The sight was a funny one and Yumi couldn't help but giggle in amusement. "Hey there Kono. How are you doing?"

"I've been great Nee-chan. I wanted to introduce you to my friends." Konohamaru said as he jumped off of Naruto's back and pointed to two other children standing with him.

Pointing to the other boy of the group, the youngest Sarutobi began his introductions. "This is Udon." He said before pointing at the orange haired girl of the group. "And this is Moegi."

The two ninjas in training smiled and waved at the genin, who returned the gesture with a smile and wave of their own.

"Hey boss could you play ninja with us?" Konohamaru asked.

"I've got a better idea Kono. You three try your best to hide nearby and then Yumi and I will come looking for you. You all can use anything you know to hide and we won't use any jutsu." Naruto proposed, getting eager nods from the three academy students.

The older couple sent off the kids and waited a bit to go searching for them. Just before they were going to start they heard a commotion in a nearby alleyway.

"Hey let me go!" Konohamaru shouted.

That was all that the two needed to hear as they quickly dashed down the alley where the voices were coming from. When they arrived they saw a guy wearing a black body suit with a large bundle wrapped up on his back. Standing a bit away from him was a young girl with blond hair styled in four ponytails and she had a large metal fan on her back.

What drew the most attention though, was the fact that the guy was holding Konohamaru up by his shirt while glaring at the boy. The girl seemed to be annoyed while Udon and Moegi stood back in worry.

"You should learn not to bump into people like that brat. Maybe I should teach you a lesson." The young man said angrily.

"Kankuro just let the kid go. He's not worth it." The girl said in annoyance.

"No way Temari. I'm going to teach this brat a lesson to respect his betters." Kankuro growled out as he brought his free hand up in preparation to punch the boy making Temari roll her eyes.

Before either of the two could move a crimson red blade was held to Kankuro's neck, just brushing against the skin. Instantly he and Temari froze as she followed the blade to the one holding it.

"Maybe you should let the grandson of the Sandaime go and I won't have to kill you." Naruto said dangerously as Temari finally snapped out of her shock. Just as she was about to move and help her brother a kunai was placed at her own neck.

"It's best that you stay out of this." Yumi said coldly as she glared at the other girl.

The mix of having a blade to his throat and the knowledge of just who the young boy was caused Kankuro to quickly drop Konohamaru to the ground. After a second Yumi released Temari and pulled the Sarutobi back to his friends. Naruto held Kokoro to Kankuro's neck for a few more seconds before he moved to Yumi's side, yet he never sheathed the blade.

"Why are two Suna nin here for the chunin exams causing so much trouble?" Yumi asked as she took notice of the forehead protectors on the two with a hourglass design in the metal.

Instead of answering, Kankuro growled and began reaching for the object on his back as he got ready for a fight. Suddenly a new voice called out from a tree behind the Suna nin.

"Kankuro what are you doing?"

Hearing that voice instantly made both siblings freeze in fear as a whirlwind of sand appeared between them and Naruto. From the sand emerged a young man around Naruto's age with short, dark red hair. He had green eyes and dark circles around his eyes. On his forehead was a tattoo of the word 'love' in kanji, and on the boy's back was a large gourd of some kind.

"G-Garra we weren't doing anything." Temari quickly stuttered out before the new arrival turned to her and glared.

"Shut up or I'll kill you Temari." Garra said with a calm voice, but everyone could hear the underlying threat.

Turning back to the couple, Garra bowed slightly before speaking. "I'm sorry for the foolish actions of my siblings. My name is Garra no Sabaku. These are my siblings Kankuro and Temari."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my girlfriend Yumi Suzaku." Naruto replied cautiously.

A murderous glint appeared in Garra's eyes as he stared at Naruto. "You're strong Naruto Uzumaki. I hope to fight you soon. Mother is calling for your blood." The redhead said before vanishing in a swirl of sand soon followed by his siblings.

 **'Shit!'** Kurama's voice shouted from the seal and made Naruto jump in surprise.

'What's going on Kurama?' Naruto asked mentally.

 **'That kid, Garra, he's like you kit. He's the jinchuriki to Shukaku. The sand put me on edge but the comment about blood made me sure. Shukaku always drove his jinchuriki crazy and bloodthirsty. This whole thing just got much more dangerous for you if he has singled you out.'** The Biju explained as Naruto put the knowledge away to bring up later on.

'Thanks Kurama.' Naruto muttered silently before coming out of his thoughts.

"Kono, you guys be careful from now on. I may not always be there to help you." Naruto warned before walking off with Yumi.

A little while later found the couple sitting in their apartment once again. The date hadn't ended on the best note due to the meeting of Garra, but at least some useful information had been gotten from it.

"Yumi-chan... I was talking with Kurama and he told me something you need to know." Naruto spoke up.

"What did Kurama say?" Yumi asked as she turned her full attention towards the jinchuriki.

"That Suna nin, Garra, he's a jinchuriki like me. He has Shukaku inside him and it's apparently driving him insane." The teen explained as Yumi's eyes widened in surprise. To know that there was a second jinchuriki, and a mentally unstable one at that, in the chunin exams with them was a dangerous thought which quickly put Yumi on edge.

"I'm guessing you just realized how much more dangerous and difficult this is going to be huh?" Naruto asked softly, getting a nod in response.

"Don't worry, we'll beat him. With Kurama around I'm sure we can figure out some way to beat or even avoid Garra. Tomorrow we'll tell Haku and Yu-chan about Garra, and we should probably tell Jiji as well if he doesn't already know." The calming words of her boyfriend helped to reassure Yumi and banish most of her worries for the time being. They had one more full day till the chunin exams began and they would need to use it to plan.

 **Chapter Nine Finished.**

 **I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying that Kushina is back. I tried to be original in my method and people seem to like that.**

 **The chunin exams start next chapter and things start to get crazy.**

 **I'm thinking of possibly letting Kushina get out of the seal at some point, but I'll need original ideas on how to do it if I do decide to have it happen. I'll have a new poll up on my profile for ideas. If anyone has an original idea on how to get her out send a message about it and if it's good I'll include it on the poll.**

 **The chunin exams will be the time where Team 5 will be showing some more skills and the results of all their training will be put to the test.**

 **Till next time. Read, Rate, and Review.**

 **-Okaze**


	10. 10 Chunin Exams Begin

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that? Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

 **Reviews-**

 **Windbear- Glad you're enjoying it. Hope the exams meet your expectations.**

 **Shigure Toshiro- Read on and find out.**

 **\- Kinda half right. Not a bleach sword though, not doing that and it's just a sword with some very special properties.**

 **Lopno- No, wind scar doesn't come from there, I thought the name fit so I used it. And don't worry I have plans for Haku and I think people will like who I pair her up with.**

 **Wolfelogix- I might have an idea or two about that one. It'll be interesting to see what happens.**

 **AzureSoulReaper- Glad you like it so far.**

 **Desdelor97- I don't plan to stop any time soon, don't worry. Keep up the reviews.**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"- Demon talking/Jutsu**

 **'Text'- Demon thinking**

 **~Text~- Time skip/Location change**

 _Text- Flashback/Reading_

 ***Hey all. I'm really sorry about the huge absence lately. Finals are coming up soon so things have been hectic and I haven't had as much time as I'd like. Hope you all like the new chapter at least.***

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 **Chapter Ten- Chunin Exams Begin**

Team 5 stood outside the building where the first part of the chunin exams would take place. They had no idea what to expect but they were all confident in their abilities and each other. With a deep breath the three slowly walked into the building.

"We need to head to room 301." Haku said softly as they walked up the stairs before stopping to stare at the large group of genin standing around a door with the numbers '301' above it. "It seems that we are already being tested." Haku whispered quietly so that only her team could hear her words.

Both Yumi and Naruto nodded as they had spotted the genjutsu over the door. The fact that they were still only on the second floor made it even more obvious.

Staying quiet, Team 5 walked around the large group of chunin hopefuls. Seeing the members of Team 9, Naruto and Yumi gave brief nods to Tenten and Lee which were returned by the two older genin.

Once the three had gotten to the third floor they grinned happily to see Yugao standing in front of room 301. "I'm glad that you three made it. Are you all ready for this?" She asked.

Naruto looked at both of his teammates and saw the determined looks in their eyes that matched his own. In unison the three turned to the jonin and nodded. "We're ready sensei. We'll use everything we learned to win this." The young man spoke for the team.

"Then go and show everyone what you can do. I'm betting on you three." Yugao replied before vanishing in a quick **Shunshin**. Little did the three genin know, Yugao was speaking literally since she had in fact made bets with the other jonin.

With their goals set, Team 5 stepped into the room of other chunin hopefuls. Almost instantly the gazes of everyone in the room turned to the new arrivals and a large amount of killing intent was directed at the three.

Unfortunately, all three of the genin of Team 5 were no strangers to strong killing intent and thus weren't bothered much by the attempt. Though, Naruto did have a small smirk at the challenge.

'Kurama can you give me a bit of chakra? I want to show everyone what real KI feels like.' He asked.

Inside the seal Kurama and Kushina were watching the events outside unfold on a large screen. Both of them had matching grins as the Biju gave his reply. **'This will be fun.'** Kurama chuckled out darkly as he allowed Naruto access to a small amount of his chakra.

The amount wasn't enough to cause any physical changes but the KI that Naruto let out put the previous combined effort to shame and even caused a few genin to pass out. The only ones not really affected were Yumi and Haku since they weren't the targets.

"Sasuke-kun!" The loud cry broke the tense atmosphere a bit as Naruto turned towards the commotion.

By the door to the room was Team 7 with a slightly beat up Sasuke. On his back was Ino and Sakura was glaring at the girl and yelling at her.

Team 5 slowly walked closer as the other rookie teams gathered together.

"So we're all here huh? Where's the dobe at?" Kiba said before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe if you looked around at all you'd notice." Naruto said as Kiba turned to see the jinchuriki giving him an annoyed glare.

Kiba was going to make a snide remark before he saw Yumi and Haku standing behind Naruto. With a cocky smirk he walked up to the two, missing the low growl Naruto let out.

"Why are you two girls hanging around the dobe when you can be around a real alpha." He asked I what he thought was a smooth move.

"We are Naruto-kun's teammates." Haku replied shortly as Yumi sent the Inazuka heir a harsh glare.

"And Naruto is far better company than you mutt." She said with a small smirk.

Kiba's cocky smirk soon turned into a frown as he gave Yumi a scowl. His hand reached out to grab her arm before a rough hand grasped his arm and a strong killing intent flooded his senses.

"What were you about to do to my girlfriend Kiba?" Naruto growled out dangerously as he leaked out a steady amount of KI at the clan heir.

Hearing that all of the other rookies who hadn't already known about the relationship between the two were shocked. Ino quickly began asking questions but they were all ignored by an annoyed Naruto and Yumi.

Finally a new voice called out towards the group.

"You know you guys shouldn't be making so much noise." The statement succeeded in quieting the group as they turned to a young glasses-wearing genin a few years older than the rookies was was sitting at a desk. "If you haven't noticed yet, the atmosphere in here is very tense and you are all attracting a lot of attention to yourselves." He warned.

"And who are you?" Kiba asked brashly.

"My name is Kabuto and you guys should take this seriously. I've been in the exams seven times and I haven't passed yet." Kabuto explained as Kiba laughed loudly.

"Seven times? You must really suck at being a shinobi." The Inazuka said before Naruto spoke up.

"Or the exams are way harder than you think." He suggested making Kiba go quiet.

"If you want though, I might be able to help you guys out." Kabuto said as he pulled out a deck of blank cards. "These are my special nin info cards. When I channel some chakra through them it shows what I want to show. Any competitors you want to know about?" He asked.

"Alright then tell me about the dobe, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke spoke up for the first time.

"Garra no Sabaku." Naruto said simply.

"Ah so you know the names already? That makes it really easy." Kabuto said as he pulled out two cards. He flipped one over and placed it down on the table as information was revealed. "First up Garra no Sabaku. He's the son of the Yondaime Kazekage and his team consists of himself and his siblings Kankuro and Temari. He has been on 10 D-rank missions, 25 C-rank missions, and even 2 B-rank missions. The most shocking thing about him is that he has never been injured on a mission."

After Kabuto had finished, all of the genin who were able to hear the information were stunned. To go on a B-rank mission and not get injured at all was unnatural and quite a few genin looked at Garra cautiously.

Next the bespectacled Konoha nin flipped over another card and Naruto's information was shown. "Naruto Uzumaki, also known as **Konoha's Kami no Kaze**." Kabuto began until one of the genin interrupted.

" **Konoha's Kami no Kaze**? What do you mean by that?" Ino asked curiously.

Kabuto gave the girl an annoyed look and she had the decency to look embarrassed. "Naruto Uzumaki is known as **Konoha's Kami no Kaze** in the bingo books and is currently a B-rank threat in said book. He is part of Team 5 and his teammates are Yumi Suzaku and Haku Momochi and his sensei is Yugao Uzuki. Team 5 has been on 40 D-rank missions, 28 C-rank missions, and a C-rank turned A-rank mission. Naruto has also been on a solo A-rank mission as well." When Kabuto finished, many teams were looking at Team 5, and more specifically Naruto, in shock. A solo A-rank as a genin was absolutely unheard of and the fact that he was in the bingo book at all labeled him as a huge threat.

Unlike everyone else though, Naruto and Yumi had narrowed their eyes in suspicion at Kabuto. That one solo A-rank had been the incident with the forbidden scroll and the Sandaime had put it down off the public record as an A-rank mission and the jinchuriki was paid accordingly. That knowledge was not public and the fact that Kabuto, a genin, knew that information was setting off warning bells for the two.

'Something is up with him... Kabuto shouldn't know that.' Naruto thought to himself as Yumi nodded slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"But among the genin here, there are genin from Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, and some other minor villages. There is also a team from the new village of Oto but I doubt they'll be much of a threat." Kabuto said before a genin from the Oto team lunged forward and threw a fist at Kabuto's head. He dodged to the side but a second later his glasses cracked and he threw up on the floor.

"Still think that Oto isn't a threat?" The mummified nin said aggressively.

Before things could escalate any further multiple plumes of smoke erupted in the room as a large group of chunin led by a bandana wearing jonin arrived.

"Alright maggots! My name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be the proctor of the first exam. Everyone take your seats right now." The jonin ordered loudly as everyone rushed to their seats. After everyone was seated Ibiki spoke up once again.

"These will be the rules for the exam. You will be given ten questions. You and your team must answer the questions correctly and if one of you fails, the entire team fails. If you are caught cheating five times then you and your team will be expelled from the exam as well. The tenth and final question will be given after the time is up for the other nine questions. And begin!" Ibiki said as he and the other chunin in the room took positions to watch the many genin.

Naruto was fairly nervous at first when he found out that the first exam was a written test. Even with Yumi's help he was far from the best with written tests and the incredibly complex questions only made it that much more impossible for him to answer.

After ten minutes a kunai flew past Naruto's head and impacted on the desk of a genin a few tables down from him.

"Number 39 you and your team get out. You've been caught cheating five times." Ibiki explained as the genin and his two teammates left the room in anger.

What Ibiki said though, had sparked an idea in Naruto's mind. 'Wait a second... Five chances? Why would he give us five chances unless we are supposed to cheat!' The blond/red head thought as he looked around slightly. Luckily there was a genin right behind him who had finished his test.

Slowly Naruto stood up and casually stretched his arms over his head. Instantly he had caught the attention of Ibiki, the chunin in the room, and many of the genin as well. With a small smirk he turned around and tapped the genin behind him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" The unknown genin said as he turned his had to look at Naruto. Half a second later a fist was flying at his face and swiftly slammed into the side of his head, knocking him out almost instantly. Then he simply grabbed the genin's completed test and sat back down with it after replacing the unconscious teen's name with his own.

 **~Jonin Lounge~**

All of the jonin sensei's of the many teams taking part in the exams were stating wide eyed and slack jawed at what Naruto had just done. To blatantly get up and knock another genin out, just to take his test, was insane.

After a few moments one of the jonin in the back began to snicker in amusement and it was as if a dam burst. Every jonin in the room was soon cracking up with laughter at the actions of Konoha's resident jinchuriki.

 **~Exam Room~**

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Ibiki was the first to snap out of his shock and quickly walked over to the smirking jinchuriki with a deep scowl.

"Do you want to get kicked out of here?" The bandana wearing jonin growled angrily.

"What do you mean? I need to get caught cheating five times to get kicked out. I still need to be caught four more times." Naruto replied smartly as a foxy grin grew on his lips.

Ibiki growled lowly in anger as he glared at the smirking genin, but inside he was cracking up and applauding Naruto's performance.

'Heh that's the first time anyone has ever tried that before. I like this kid already.' He thought before turning around and looking at the other genin teams in the room who were all watching the conversation intently.

"Number 87 and 40 grab your unconscious teammate and get out!" Ibiki roared, glaring at the two mentioned teammates.

"And anyone else who tries to do what the wise ass over here did gets kicked out instantly." He called out and Naruto swore he could hear a few groans of disappointment.

After that things once more became quiet and Naruto took the time to see how other people were doing.

Ino was apparently using her clan jutsu on Sakura to copy the girl's answers.

Hinata and her cousin, Neji, were using their Byakugan to find the answers from other genin.

Tenten was using mirrors and ninja wire to see the reflection of answers and helping Lee through the same method.

Haku was using a similar method but was using her ice mirrors to find the answers.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the hand movements of another genin with the answers.

Yumi was able to answer the questions on her own, being the second best in book smarts only behind Sakura.

Kiba was using Akamaru to cheat off the person behind him.

Shino was using his insects to find the correct answers.

Shikamaru was using his shadow to control Choji and make him write the answers at the same time as he was.

And many other genin were using various other methods to cheat, not all of them successful.

After another half an hour time was finally up.

"Alright! Now for the tenth question. There are some additional rules for the last question." Ibiki said as everyone became confused by that. What could be added for one question?

"For the tenth question you have the decision to take it or not." He explained before everyone burst into chatter.

"Then we'll just not take it." Kiba said loudly.

"Let me finish speaking maggots!" Ibiki roared as all other talking quieted down. "If you decide not to take the question then you and your team quit the chunin exams. But it you take the question and you get it wrong, then you and your entire team will be banned from ever taking the chunin exams again. In case any of you are a little slow, that means you will never advance from genin rank." The bandana wearing man informed and let out a smirk at the panic and chaos the information caused.

Almost instantly a few groups raised their hands to quit and a steady flow of teams began walking out the door. Naruto thought over what Ibiki had said and he was nervous, but he knew he had to take a risk for his team.

"So what?" Naruto's voice called out making everyone pause and turn towards the blond/red head.

"What was that brat?" Ibiki asked while hiding another smirk. He had hoped the jinchuriki would do something and challenge him.

"So what if I fail and stay a genin? That won't stop me from achieving my dream. I can still become strong enough to protect my loved ones as a genin and I don't need a stupid ranking to do it." Naruto said seriously as Yumi and Haku gave their teammate a happy grin. They had been nervous as well, but Naruto's words had succeeded in banishing any doubt in their minds.

"Is that so?" Ibiki asked as he looked around. All the other genin in the room now had determined looks in their eyes. "So all of you are going to take the risks and continue with the tenth question?" He asked one final time.

"Just get on with it. No one else is going to back down." Naruto spoke up as multiple teams gave their agreement.

"Well then... To all the genin teams who stayed for the tenth question... You all pass the first part of the exams." Ibiki said as he mentally counted down the uproar that would follow.

Like clockwork everyone began crying out in shock and confusion at what the jonin had said.

"Then why the hell did you go through all that stuff with the tenth question?" Temari asked loudly from her seat.

Before answering the question, Ibiki slowly pulled off his bandana and allowed every one of the genin to see the many scars covering his forehead. "This is why. This exam was designed to see how well you could all cheat and hide your actions to accomplish your goal. The tenth question was to test your resolve in a situation with a tough decision." The scarred jonin explained calmly as more than a few of the genin stared at the many scars in horror.

Suddenly the attention of all the occupants of the exam room were drawn to a window as a dark shape rapidly approached it. With a loud crash an object broke through the window, shattering the glass as a banner was pinned to the far wall by two kunai.

 _'The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, proctor of the second exam.'_

"What the hell Ibiki, 30 teams still? Are you losing your touch or something?" Anko asked loudly as Ibiki sent the woman a half-hearted glare.

"No I'm not losing my touch Anko. The teams this year are just particularly determined." He replied as he gave Naruto a quick glance.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, after all after I'm through with them they'll be cut down by half at least." Anko said with a sinister grin before she turned towards the gathered genin.

"You all have an hour to get to Training Ground 44. If any of you aren't there by that time, then your team is out of the exams!" The pineapple haired kunoichi yelled before she jumped out the same window she entered through.

"This will be... Interesting." A random genin muttered with a small sweatdrop, getting nods of agreement from most of the other genin in the room.

 **~Training Ground 44~**

It was an hour later and all of the genin teams left in the exam had arrived at Training Ground 44. They were not expecting for the place to be an enormous forest with a tall fence around its perimeter.

Atop one of the gates into the forest stood the proctor of the second exam, Anko Mitarashi.

The jonin grinned viciously as she jumped down to the ground where the many teams were gathered. "Welcome to Training Ground 44, also called the Forest of Death. This will be where the second portion of the exams will be taking place, if you have any problems about it then get out." Anko called out and her grin widened even further when no one showed any signs of giving up.

"This will be fun." Naruto said with a smirk as Anko turned her attention towards the Uzumaki. With a flick of her wrist a kunai shot at Naruto, poised to cut his cheek if it wasn't for the blond/red head's hand to snap up and catch the kunai.

"Fun, huh? You think that being stuck in there with all kinds of dangerous creatures will be fun?" Anko whispered as she appeared behind Naruto with another kunai held at his neck.

"Of course it'll be fun. I think I might be able to get some new fur coats." Naruto joked casually as if there wasn't a sharp blade pressed to his neck.

Anko smirked and gave a short laugh as she pulled away from Naruto. "Heh I like how you think kid. If you survive in there I'll make sure to ask you for one of those coats."

All around the two, many genin were looking at odd pair and a few were even backing away. At that point, Anko seemed to remember what was going on and stepped in front of the entire group. "Now then, back to the exams. For this section you all will be given a scroll, either a heaven scroll." Anko spoke as she held up a blue scroll. "Or an earth scroll." A brown scroll was held up next. "Your objective is to work with your team to steal the other scroll you need from another team. After that you will head to the tower in the center of the forest. You all will have five days to get to the tower with both scrolls or you will be disqualified." Anko explained as multiple complaints were heard about being stuck in the forest for five days.

"Also from this point on, killing is allowed so you all need to sign these forms saying we are not responsible if you are killed in the exams, either by another team or the residents of the forest." She added casually making everyone sweatdrop at how casual she was being about it.

After that everyone began to sign the forms and then each team was given a scroll, making sure no one else was able to see which scroll was in their possession. Next, each team was led to a gate and told to wait until they were told to begin.

"So who should hold the scroll?" Yumi asked as she held the heaven scroll up for her teammates to see.

"It should be Naruto-kun, he is the strongest of us." Haku proposed before Naruto shook his head.

"No that's not a very good idea. I've already been singled out as a big threat so many people would believe I would be the one holding it. I think you should hold onto it Haku, you're the fastest of us and no one knows about your skills except for a few people." Naruto explained as his two teammates nodded in agreement when they saw the logic in the idea.

"If you're sure Naruto-kun." Haku replied as she slipped the scroll inside inside a pocket and the three waited for things to begin.

With the sound of a loud horn echoing through the forest the gates were all opened and 30 teams of genin rushed into the second exam.

 **Chapter Ten Done.**

 **Sorry for it being a little short, but I want to separate the exams through the chapters. I'm glad everyone has been enjoying the story so far and there will be a few differences from canon in the chunin exams this time around.**

 **The poll is still open and I still need some original ideas. Thanks for all the support everyone.**

 **Read, Rate, and Review!**

 **-Okaze**


	11. 11 Struggle in the Forest of Death

**Naruto- Bloodlines Awakened**

 **Summary- What if things had been different? What if Naruto had one true friend in his childhood who supported him through thick and thin? Just how much would change from that? Read on and find out how one person can change and impact so many lives.**

 **Reviews-**

 **Wolf Strife- Thanks I'm glad you like it so much.**

 **Desdelor97- Thanks! I don't plan to stop anytime soon.**

 **Shigure Toshiro- Glad you liked it. I was hoping that people would enjoy what I did.**

 **Dai sennin kurosaki d Naruto- 1. Well it's my story so it can be however I want it to be. 2. She was an Anbu, known as some of the strongest ninjas in the village. 3. Once again, this is my story so I can do things differently. 4. Tornadoes actually aren't very dangerous on their own. It's the things they pick up that make them dangerous and deadly, such as tons of sharp wind blades. 5. Everyone has secrets. And remember, Naruto is personally vouching for him.**

 **DarcYen- Thank you. I was trying to keep him a bit close to canon personality at times but still different.**

"Text"- Person talking

'Text'- Personal thinking

 **"Text"- Demon talking/Jutsu**

 **'Text'- Demon thinking**

 **~Text~- Time skip/Location change**

 _Text- Flashback/Reading_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other concepts from other anime in any way whatsoever. Wish I did, but sadly I don't. Reality sucks like that.**

 **Chapter Eleven- Struggle in the Forest of Death**

It had been an hour since the second portion of the exams had begun. Already the sounds of battle were filling the air along with the cries of the many creatures residing in the forest.

Team 5 was currently hiding out in a tall tree, standing among the higher branches and watching the area around them.

After being released from the gates, the group of genin made quick progress deeper into the forest and found a tree that was taller than many of those around it. After that they got to a higher vantage point and plotted out their next moves while keeping an eye out for any other teams.

"So we have a heaven scroll and we need to get an earth scroll from another team. What are our options to get a scroll?" Naruto asked quietly without taking his eyes off of the section of the forest below that he was tasked to watch.

"Well we can set up traps and wait for a team to hopefully trigger one, but that will take up time, space and require some luck on our part." Yumi began.

"Or we could find another team and follow them, waiting for them to tire themselves before attacking and stealing their scroll. The downsides are that we could be found out or another team could attack us and we would be caught in between two hostile groups." Haku said next.

"Or the third option, we can find a team and attack them and grab their scroll, hoping that they'll have the earth scroll that we need." Naruto finished seriously.

"Well we still have almost five full days to find a team with an earth scroll and make it to the tower at the center. Why don't we spend two days trying to hunt down some other teams and if that doesn't work then we can set traps closer to the tower to catch another team." Yumi proposed.

"That sounds like a good idea Yumi-chan. Let's get moving and try and find a team, and hopefully they'll have the scroll we need." Naruto replied as the group jumped off into the trees.

 **~Three Hours Later~**

It had been three hours since Team 5 had decided to try and hunt down other teams to find the earth scroll that they needed. During that time, they had found and defeated a team from Suna, but unfortunately they only had a heaven scroll on them. Thinking ahead, Naruto held onto the scroll as a backup in case something happened to their original heaven scroll.

Since then Team 5 hadn't found another team yet but they weren't worried about it. Suddenly an incredibly dark and foul chakra flooded through the forest causing the three genin to tense up.

"What was that?" Haku asked quickly as they grouped up together with their backs to each other.

"I'm not sure... that chakra was so foul and it came from over there." Naruto replied as he pointed off towards one section of the forest.

"We should check it out Naruto-kun, but we need to be careful." Yumi said as the team dashed off towards where they had detected the foul chakra.

A few minutes later Team 5 arrived at the sight of a large scale battle. Trees were destroyed, shattered, splintered, and burnt all over and it looked as if something large had gone on a rampage.

"What happened here? Was this Garra?" Yumi asked Naruto, seeing the sheer amount of damage and the foul, evil chakra permeating the area. "No... No this wasn't Garra. For one thing there isn't any sand, and Kurama is saying that he doesn't sense Shukaku anywhere around here. But this is insane. The chakra here is way beyond anything a genin could have, it's even more than jonin level." Naruto replied seriously.

"We can't stay here Naruto. Other teams will be coming soon to investigate as well and we can't be caught in the middle of them." Haku spoke up and Naruto was forced to agree.

"You're right... Let's move guys." Naruto said as the team of genin once more vanished into the forest.

 **~One Day Later~**

It had been a full day since Naruto and his team had investigated the site of the massive battle and since then the group had been far more cautious knowing that there was an opponent in the exams who was far more dangerous than expected.

They had managed to jump a team of Iwa ninjas who had been following them by using stealth and Haku's accuracy with her senbon. Luckily the Iwa team had the earth scroll that the group needed and they were now on their way towards the central tower while the Iwa team was hanging from a tree somewhere.

"This is great Naruto-kun. We've got the scrolls and I don't think we're very far from the tower, and we still have three days left." Yumi said as the three were jumping through the trees heading towards the tower which Naruto had spotted from a tall tree.

Before Naruto could reply, a familiar dark feeling filled the forest, coming from somewhere nearby. Instantly all three members of Team 5 were put on edge.

"Naruto-kun where is it?" Haku asked quickly as Naruto paused for a moment before turning towards the left and jumping off with Haku and Yumi following.

"This way! It's not as strong as yesterday though." Naruto explained as they arrived in the tree branches higher up surrounding a clearing where a battle was going on.

The team from Oto was battling against Team 7. Sakura was being held by the Oto kunoichi and Sai was currently knocked out inside the hollow of a tree on the other side of the clearing. Lee was lying in a crater on the ground, cringing in pain with his ears bleeding and the sound nin with the odd device on his arm was standing over him.

The part that drew the attention of everyone though, was the third Oto shinobi who was being held down on the ground by Sasuke. The Uchiha was covered in dark markings and an evil purple chakra surrounded his body as he held onto the sound genin's arms while pushing on his back with a foot. It seemed like he was trying to tear the arms out of their sockets, and succeeding if the cries of pain from the sound nin were any sign to go by.

Finally the nin's arms were pulled out of their sockets with a horrible ripping sound, and yet Sasuke wasn't stopping. A dark grin had appeared on his face as he continued pulling on the arms. Just before he was going to rip the arms from their body, a pair of senbon hit the Uchiha's arms and his grip went slack. Instantly Naruto appeared in a blur of motion and grabbed Sasuke by his shoulder and threw him into the tree across the clearing.

"Chill the fuck out teme." Naruto growled out as he glared Sasuke down. Just when it seemed that he was going to attack, the purple aura faded from his body and the Uchiha fell over unconscious.

Next Naruto's attention was directed towards the Oto team as Haku and Yumi jumped into the clearing to back up their teammate.

"You three have two options. You hand over any scrolls you have and take your teammate, or I kill him right now and my teammates will take you both out." Naruto spoke calmly as the mummified Oto nin with the device stepped forward and tossed the blond/red head an earth scroll.

"Here take it, just let us go." Dosu said cautiously before he and his female teammate quickly grabbed their injured teammate and dashed off, eager to get away from the people who could obviously kill them.

"Lee!" Tenten yelled out as she jumped into the clearing and over to the downed young man. She slowly helped him to stand, though he was extremely shaky on his feet. Haku began to walk over to the pair and Tenten quickly tensed up.

In response Haku held up her hands to show she had no weapons. "It's alright Tenten-san. I believe that Lee's hearing was damaged and I was going to offer to heal it. I've been training as a medical ninja." Haku explained as Tenten hesitated slightly before nodding and allowing Haku to come over.

As Haku was working on healing Lee, Naruto was talking with Tenten.

"Hey Tenten what scroll do you guys have? Don't worry we have both of ours and extra so I won't attack you for yours." Naruto said, adding on to his question as he saw the weapon wielding kunoichi tensing up.

"We have an earth scroll right now and we need a heaven scroll." The bun haired girl explained before catching the small heaven scroll that Naruto threw to her.

"There you go. Make sure to get to the tower." Naruto said as Haku walked back over to her teammates after finishing with Lee. With those words said, Team 5 vanished off into the trees.

'Naruto-kun I think I know what happened to Sasuke.' Kushina called out from inside the seal as Naruto's body once again went on autopilot while he focused on his mother's words.

'What do you mean Kaa-chan? Wasn't the chakra coming from the teme?' Naruto asked as Kurama shook his head mentally.

 **'No kit. It was more like our relationship. The Uchiha was borrowing power from something else like how you borrow power from me.'** The Biju explained before Kushina picked up from there.

'When you grabbed him I was able to notice a seal of some kind on the Uchiha's neck which was where the marks were coming from. It was also where that evil power was coming from but I don't recognize the seal. You should try asking Hiruzen when you see him next.' Kushina said before Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by someone touching his arm.

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun." Yumi called out as she shook Naruto's arm. Once the far off look faded from the jinchuriki's eyes he turned towards the violet haired girl.

"What's going on Yumi-chan? And sorry I was talking with Kaa-chan and Kurama." Naruto said as Yumi simply pointed forward.

Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop as he noticed the massive tower only feet away from the group. "Ah... Thanks for telling me Yumi-chan. Let's get inside." The blond/red head said as Team 5 walked into the building.

"I think we should open the scrolls now Naruto-kun, Yumi-chan." Haku suggested as she pulled out the heaven scroll she held and Naruto pulled out the earth scroll he had. Both of them opened the two at the same time before smoke began to pour from them.

'Naruto-kun that's a seal for summoning!' Kushina called out loudly as Naruto and Haku quickly threw the smoking scrolls away. A large puff of smoke appeared and once it cleared, Yugao stood smiling at her team.

"Yu-chan!" Naruto called out happily as he saw his sensei. "Congrats to you three. Team 5 has officially passed the second portion of the chunin exams and you all have three days to relax and rest." Yugao explained as the three chunin hopefuls sighed and finally allowed themselves to relax.

"Yu-chan could you maybe get Jiji to come see me at some point over the three days? We found something in the forest of death that I need to tell Jiji about." Naruto said as Yugao narrowed her eyes slightly before she nodded.

"I'll tell him Naruto-kun. For now I want you three to rest. The chunin exams can be unpredictable so I want you all to be ready for anything." Yugao explained before vanishing in a **Shunshin**.

"It's probably best that we listen to Yu-chan. I have no doubt that Garra will pass or already has, and whoever was the source of that evil chakra may still be around." Naruto said as the group walked towards the room they had been assigned.

The room was large and had a bed set up for each of them. There was a TV on the wall and a window overlooking the forest below. All in all, it was a fairly nice room.

"You two can relax a bit or do whatever you want. I'm going to go wander around the tower, maybe see who else has passed the exams so far." Naruto said as he walked over to Yumi and gave her a quick, loving kiss before he walked out of the room.

A few hours later found Naruto laying on the roof of the tower, staring up at the star filled night sky. The moon was full tonight and it cast a shadow over everything underneath it. The forest itself was oddly silent that night and, had he still be inside it, Naruto would've found it unnerving.

The blond/red head had explored as much of the tower as he could, meeting a few other teams who had made it already and getting some food as well before he ended up on the roof to watch the night sky. Out in the forest, away from the lights of Konoha, the sky was full of so many stars that Naruto found himself unwilling to leave.

"Have you ever looked up at the night sky and wondered... Wondered just what our purpose is? Why we fight so hard?" Naruto suddenly asked as he turned his head to see Garra standing on the roof a few feet away from him.

"I fight to prove my existence by killing others." Garra's voice replied in its usual monotone as Naruto sat up and turned around fully to his fellow jinchuriki.

"Is that what Shukaku told you to do, or is it what you truly think?" Naruto asked as Garra's eyes widened slightly in surprise, a small gesture, but a major one to anyone who knew the red head well.

"How do you know of that?" Garra asked as his tone took on a dangerous edge to it.

Instead of replying verbally, Naruto lifted his shirt and began to channel his chakra. Before Garra's eyes a seal, much like the one he had on his own body, faded into existence over the blond/red head's stomach. The slightly widened eyes of the Suna shinobi widened fully in shock as he took a step back in fear. Inside his mind, Shukaku was screaming at its jailer to run and kill the Uzumaki, and yet Garra couldn't do it.

"You know you're not the only one who has gone through hell because of something out of their control. Other than us, there are seven other people who know our pain and what we have gone through. I may not know exactly what you've gone through, but I know what it is like to be seen as a demon." Naruto said quietly as he watched the unstable jinchuriki.

"You... Why haven't you tried to kill them? Why haven't you slaughtered those who would kill you?" Garra finally asked as Naruto sighed softly and shook his head.

"Why should I do that? If I killed them all then it would only make me more like the demon they say I am. By not killing them I work hard to become strong and prove that I'm not what they think I am. Even then, I'm only like this because I had someone who truly cared for me and loved me, like your siblings. If it wasn't for Yumi I'd likely be like you, but she kept me sane and she gave me a reason to get strong, so I can protect her." Naruto explained as he stood up and walked closer until he was only a few feet away from Garra.

"You're not alone as you think you are Garra. Your brother and sister have always been there for you and I can be there for you as well. Instead of killing, prove everyone wrong and protect everyone, your family, friends, even your village." Naruto said as he brought his hand out towards the other jinchuriki.

"I... I don't know... How can I know you're telling the truth?" Garra asked hesitantly as he looked down at the offered hand.

"You can't. But you know that I'm being truthful, you know that I've gone through the pain of being a jinchuriki, and deep down you know that I'm right." Naruto replied as he pulled his hand back to his side. "You don't have to decide it now. If you want to talk or tell me about your decision, I'll be here each night." The blond/red head said before he walked back into the tower, leaving the Suna jinchuriki to his thoughts.

'I hope you make the right choice Garra... I don't want to have to kill you.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked back into his room to sleep.

 **Chapter Eleven finished.**

 **I'm really sorry about my absence but I had a lot of stuff going on as well as a huge amount of writer's block for a while. Good news is that I'm over it and I will be adding more new chapters soon.**

 **I'll say right now that Garra is one of my favorite characters in the entire anime and I plan to do things differently. The matches for the prelims will be somewhat different this time around. Some will still be the same but others will be different.**

 **The Invasion will happen and I'll admit now that there will be an insane difference from canon after the exams that I doubt anyone will see coming. In advance, I will not say anything more about it so you'll have to wait and see.**

 **As always, Read, Rate, and Review!**

 **-Okaze**


End file.
